Arrow: The Vigilantes of Darkness
by Arsenal597
Summary: Having both survived the sinking of the Queen's Gambit and the island of Lian Yu, a hardened Harry Potter and Oliver Queen return to Starling City to complete the list and fulfill Robert's dying wish. However, when both Harry and Oliver's pasts come back to haunt them, they will have to fight to save Starling City.
1. 00:00

**_The Fire Within_**

* * *

 ** _Five Years Ago..._**

* * *

"Breakfast isn't going to serve itself!" the voice belonging to the vessel of pure rage named Vernon Dursley howled up the stairs towards his nephew, twelve (almost thirteen) year old Harry Potter who was still lying in bed for once in his life considering he never slept in it. Harry's eyes cracked open revealing his emerald green eyes that he inherited from his late mother Lily Evans Potter.

The whole being dropped on the doorsteps of his aunt and uncle because his parents were killed by the man who single handedly caused a war and almost took over Europe's Wizarding Community simply for the reason that the toddler at the time, was a possible child who would stop him because of a prophecy.

Now, as if that sounded crazy enough, how about the fact as soon as Harry could even walk, talk, and go to the bathroom on his own and stand high enough to see over the stove, the Dursleys put him to work to cook?

"Boy, did you hear me?!" Vernon's voice roared through the walls, vibrating the entire room like an earthquake was going off.

"I don't know, maybe shout a little louder so that astronauts in space can hear, why don't you?" Harry muttered lightly, "Yes! I'm on my way." He growled as he said this, sitting up and hopped out of bed. Life wasn't ideal with the Dursleys by far, but he was just glad to have a roof over his head and a pair of clothes on his back.

Harry quickly made his way down the tight staircase, residing over the cupboard he used to sleep in until a year ago, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Getting to the bottom step he hurried to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

He listened to them complain about whatever was irking them this morning, and Harry honestly couldn't care less. He made breakfast, and after eating what little bit was left, Harry went and sat on the stairs reading a letter from Ron Weasley.

After a bit of silence, Harry heard a sound coming from Vernon that he normally never heard, and this sent chills down his spine... Vernon was excited.

There was definitely something horrifying when there was joy in the voice of Vernon Dursley, especially when it came to when his nephew Harry was around. At the epicenter of the anger that came from Vernon, it seemed to be Harry that was the cause. It was definitely a rarity that anyone heard joy in Vernon's voice, so when he did that morning, it caught the entire household off guard, especially Harry.

Harry was currently sitting on the stairs, the reason being that his aunt Petunia had forbidden him from being in the living room due to the events that had transpired before September last year that ended with Harry being imprisoned in his own room, inspiring a rescue from Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. This rescue had ended with Vernon falling out of Harry's window and almost broke his neck. Harry was still just a little shook up about Vernon's anger.

It was just two weeks until his thirteenth birthday, and Harry was hoping he could talk to his friends, as he had hardly spoken to them since the beginning of summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The events surrounding the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets had caused a drift between the three, making Harry feel more alone than he ever had.

Vernon's joyous voice filled the silent house, causing Harry to jerk suddenly, almost ending in Harry with his head through the railing. This was something that had chills running down to the core of his bones.

"We are about to live the good life!" cheered Vernon, as Harry got adjusted to the sight of a joyful Vernon, but then the joy died suddenly, and turned to disgust, "even with the little freak over there living with us."

"Oh thank you for noticing Uncle, and I am dreadfully sorry that I am different. I hate being a freak, I mean, you wouldn't know what it's like, but I'm sure Dudley knows..."

"What are you talking about?" Vernon demanded as Harry gave a low smirk and put his hands in the air. "Talk... now."

"I'm not the only one that's a freak in this house... I mean, just look at Dudley. He happens to have magic in him too," said Harry, and Vernon's face grew pale. "Oh? Didn't Aunt Petunia tell you? He blasted my room to rubble last night from accidental magic, the same thing that caused Dudley to be in a snake's cage."

"He's lying! I am not a freak!" yelled Dudley, and Harry knew he had drawn attention away from himself for the moment at least. "I swear!" Petunia and Dudley were sitting on the couch in the living room, and Petunia was not amused at all, unlike the young wizard on the steps.

"You better be telling the truth, I will not have a freak for a son!" shouted Vernon, before he froze for a second, before the mood changed back to a brighter tone. "But, as I was saying, before I was interrupted..."

"BY WHO?" asked Harry, feeling lucky, before Vernon's pale face turned crimson red, informing the young wizard that he had struck the right nerve. "Continue."

"Why I oughta..." started Vernon, before calming down. "As I was saying, we are going to be living the good life now my dear!"

"Really? How is that possible? I thought you weren't supposed to be getting a raise for another year or two at least?" asked Petunia.

"I wasn't! But thank the bloody Americans! This American company, called, ah... what is it called... oh, Queen Consolidated, that's it! Queen Consolidated is working on a deal with Grunnings, and I have been chosen to close the deal, and if I am successful, I will get a large raise." Harry was rolling his eyes, but then the next part shocked him the most. "However, we'll be on a yacht, so the four... of us are going there."

"FOUR?!" shouted Dudley, standing up, and Harry couldn't help but notice that Dudley's eyes were as big as Harry's round glasses that had had since he was reluctantly given them by the Dursleys after the nurse at the public school threatened legal action if they didn't get him a prescription pair of glasses.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as much as you are. Since when do I get to go anywhere with you? Except from the ride to or from the train station. It was a miracle I got to go to the zoo, but then again, you got stuck in a snake's den."

"The only reason we're bringing him along is because I'm not having other freaks being here while we're gone, and as much as I hate to say this, we have no choice, as Mrs. Figg is unable to keep an eye on him."

"So we're stuck with him while we're on the yacht?" asked Petunia, and Vernon nodded angrily, as Harry was enjoying the smug joy in his bones. He had been contemplating what he was going to do on the yacht, but his hopes and dream were shot to death by Vernon.

"However, it does not mean that he gets to enjoy himself there, as he will be _stuck_ in his room the whole time." Harry's heart felt the depressing mood once again return, and he lightly shrugged.

"Alright... so like always..." groaned Harry, before feeling a heated look coming from Vernon, and the young teen just rolled his eyes.

"Our plane leaves in a few days," said Vernon, and Harry kept quiet, before walking into his room, where his snow colored owl Hedwig was perched on Harry's windowsill, pecking at the window.

"Hang on girl, I'm going to need you to take a letter to a friend," said Harry, before going to his little desk area that he had for writing letters. Harry knew from what Vernon was implying that they would be gone for a good amount of time, so he had to have a place for Hedwig to stay while he was gone.

His first thought was Ron, but after witnessing the chaos that is the Burrow, Harry thought Hedwig would prefer a quieter place, and then one name came to mind... Hermione Granger. She said her house was normally quiet, and when Hedwig was there, the snowy owl had enjoyed herself, and Hermione liked Hedwig, so he knew she probably wouldn't mind.

In his natural chicken scratch writing, Harry scribbled down the letter, but it was still quite readable.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _The_ _Dursleys_ _and I are going to North America for somewhat of a vacation if that's what you would call it, and in which I won't have a place to keep Hedwig, so I was wondering if you would keep her while I'm gone, you don't have to if you don't want, I can always figure something else out. And while I am away, I won't have a way to keep in touch with anyone. Hope your summer is going alright, and talk to you soon._

 _Sincerely, Harry._

* * *

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, before the owl nudged at the window, barely giving Harry time to open it.

"Take this to Hermione girl," said Harry, before the owl took off out of the window, allowing Harry to close the window, leaving a silent room... in which he was no longer going to be in a stable moment of life as in two days they were heading straight for the airport to go to North America to a place called Starling City...

* * *

 **Starling City**

* * *

As Oliver Queen glanced towards the yacht, he could only let out a sigh of admiration, but it could have easily meant anything from it would be a great or it would be the worst day of his life, while from behind his father walked up and patted his son on the back.

"Ready to take her out?" asked Robert, Oliver smiling lightly.

"Do I even need to answer that, or is that just another one of your trick questions?" asked Oliver, Robert letting out a chuckle as response.

"We'll take the yacht out in a little bit, we have to wait for our guests to arrive," Oliver raised an eyebrow to his father's statement.

"Guests? I thought it was just going to be us going?" asked Oliver, and Robert shrugged slyly.

"It's for a deal... nothing else, although you never know what might happen." This made the young man wonder what that even meant.

As much as Oliver knew his father, he was often surprised by some of the things that Robert Queen said. It was only a matter of time before that last part of the sentence would leave a mark on Oliver forever, whether he wanted it to or not... while in a car was a young male who would be part of Oliver's life after tonight for a large part of it.

* * *

As Harry Potter cleaned his glasses, while the three other people in the car were chatting away, he was thinking to himself about the whole events that were taking place.

Sure, Harry was happy that he was able to get out of Privet Drive during the summer, but the thing was, somehow he was not very happy about the whole situation. There was one thing good about this situation, he was going to be on a yacht. A yacht, of all the things he could be on for summer break, Harry Potter could not have thought he would be on a yacht. The downside, the Dursleys.

He was stuck with them for this trip, and Harry would've been glad to stay back in England, but the Dursleys were so stubborn that they had to bring him with. They would've put him in the cupboard under the stairs like they normally did, but Harry had got his own room, thank god for that. No more dust from the ceiling of the cupboard falling on him from Dudley, his irritable cousin, running up and down the stairs just to make him upset.

Another thing was, that since the Dursleys were going, they probably scored him a position to sleep in the bottom of the ship, that'd be the day, when the Dursleys wouldn't pull that stunt. That or they would use him as an anchor. An anchor, that was all the Dursleys thought of Harry, just something holding them down, ever since the night he ended up on their doorstep.

What Harry would've gave up so his parents could have been there, to keep him out of this life. Oh he could only dream. Harry's clothing that he was wearing at the moment was his new outfit that he had managed to talk his aunt and uncle to let him buy it.

His whole train of thought was blocking the outside world, as they passed through the massive Starling City. Starling City, that was where they were going, to get on the yacht. The yacht was owned by the Queens, a family of billionaires, and the owners of Queen Consolidated. The whole thing was for scoring a deal with Queen Consolidated, and Vernon could get a raise at Grunnings, the one place that England could employ the likes of Vernon Dursley.

Twelve years Harry had been living with this family, but Harry couldn't help anything, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, had been the cause of that, and then Harry remembered something Dumbledore said at the end of the first year at Hogwarts.

Voldemort, even in death, would try to come back, to take over the Wizarding World and anything in his way. It seemed that Harry's first two years at Hogwarts proved that. His friends helped him through things, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Those were the first two people that actually treated him like a friend, and Hermione, unlike every other girl in their year, was friends with him, not because he was the boy who lived, but for Harry himself.

Then his train of thought was suddenly derailed by his uncle, who was yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"POTTER! Are you listening to me?" snapped Vernon, like a Rottweiler with rabies, throwing Harry out of his thoughts. He was looking at the streets of Starling City, seeing the sidewalks full of life, way more people than Little Whinging. "POTTER!" Harry turned into the small four door car, to see quite the sight... Petunia, his aunt, and his cousin Dudley were looking at him like he was a piece of steak they were getting ready to dig into, and that thought terrified him. Even with Harry being a wizard with magic powers, he was absolutely petrified of them.

Harry turned to his uncle, who was yelling so much, Harry could see the veins pushed against the skin on Vernon's neck, and his face was pure red, and Vernon was getting ready to yell again, so Harry gulped real quick.

"What were you saying, I wasn't paying attention, was it that you didn't need to bring me with, or was it about how you don't trust me enough to leave me there for a few days with that one babysitter, or is it the fact you don't want my friends, who are like me to come over, and when you return find that your house is full of freaks." said Harry, and Vernon's veins seemed to grow twice their size in a matter of two seconds. Bracing himself for the worst, Harry looked out the window, but there was no yelling, or any noise to be truthful, it was peaceful... it didn't last long.

"Don't you dare talk to Vernon like that Potter! Just because you're related to us, doesn't mean you're welcome to be part of this, we are stuck together, and you will treat your uncle with respect!" said Petunia, and Harry looked towards her with a dull look like he didn't even care at this point, and truth was he didn't. All he dealt with was the same things, yelling, abuse, imprisoned.

"Well, you can thank Dumbledore for that." said Harry, and had a sudden realization, the one person who hadn't said a word in the car was dead quiet, and Harry turned his head slowly towards the blob near him, who was giving an evil grin. "Creepy. But what were you actually saying?"

"I explained to you that when we arrive at the Queen's yacht, you are to head straight to your room, and stay there." hissed Vernon, and Harry looked towards the rear view mirror, seeing Vernon's dark eyes.

"Oh, of course, like always, let me guess, my room is in the Brig? No, better yet, have me be the anchor, so you won't have to see me at all during the time." said Harry, and Dudley just gave a sinister smile, and Harry could see it, making his eyes get wide. "Don't even think about it Dudley. Remember, I have my magic."

"But too bad you can't use it out of that magic school of yours." said Dudley, and Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket, and pointed it at Dudley.

"Try me." said Harry, and Dudley became very quiet, showing Harry he had made his point. He loved freaking Dudley out, especially because of the fact Dudley was terrified of Hagrid, ah that was his favorite night with the Dursleys, surprisingly. "Hog tail."

Dudley touched the spot where Hagrid had made Dudley sprout a curly pink pig tail, and Harry chuckled.

"Enough! The both of you! And give that here!" said Petunia, trying to take Harry's wand. Harry put it in his pocket, and made a face.

"I'm surprised you allowed my friend Hermione, not the one who freed me from my jail cell, to watch my owl while we're gone." said Harry, and then the car slowed to a stop, as Harry saw a young woman walking away, looking awfully happy. The woman looked directly at Harry, and waved lightly, allowing Harry to lightly wave back, he hadn't seen her before, so she had to be from Starling City.

Once they got out, Harry caught his first glimpse at the Yacht, it was massive, quite beautiful as a matter of fact. He had got his bag of things, clothes, a phone, and a book from his friend Hermione, it was her favorite book.

"Remember what I said Potter..." hissed Vernon, and Harry nodded lightly, seeing the owner of the yacht, Mister Robert Queen walking towards them. Dudley suddenly pushed into Harry, almost knocking him down, but Harry managed to keep steady, causing Dudley some much anger.

"Wow," was all Harry could say when he continued to look at the yacht, until he moved by covering the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, that looked brand new, even though he got it the night his parents died. That was probably largest worry the Dursleys had about Harry meeting the Queens, if they had seen the scar, they could have said they abused him. What the consequence was for that? Harry sure didn't know.

It wasn't all fake though, the Dursleys did in fact abuse him, and Harry couldn't do anything about it. Even with him being a wizard it didn't help him, Harry couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, let alone near none wizards and witches. Harry growled at that fact, and Vernon looked at him, causing Harry to stiffen up, letting out a breath as he did it.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" asked Robert, reaching them, and Harry was still standing in his spot, with his book bag on his shoulder that held his stuff. Harry had been quiet for most of that time, but he nearly broke his silence when Dudley, trying to get behind his father, pushed Harry out of the way, nearly making him fall in the water.

 _God dang you Dudley_... thought Harry, growling lightly enough for no one to hear him. What was it that made Harry so hate able, was it because of the fact his parents were different, and so was he? He felt like he didn't deserve it, at least he thought anyway. Maybe things would change for the better, hopefully, it was slim, but it could happen.

More like a chance for him to end up in an even worse position with the three, and Harry felt like he was going to freak out on Dudley if he pushed him one more time... and he knew it would not end well.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." said Vernon, and Harry pulled his secret phone out, one his friend Hermione had got him so they could keep in contact while he was gone. He felt it vibrate, and saw a message from her.

"Same here. Your kids don't like each other do they?" asked Robert, and Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley, who were giving each other death glares.

"The one with the phone isn't my kid, he's my wife's nephew." said Vernon, "wait, a phone? How on earth did he get that?"

"Got it from my friend. I thought it wouldn't bother anything," said Harry, while thinking, and I could have something to do while trapped in my room.

Needless to say, he wasn't going to be trapped in his room at all after today, Harry knew that somehow, and didn't know what that meant, but he could only hope it was a good thing.

"Where's his parents?" asked Robert, and Harry looked up at Robert, who was looking at Harry, and the two made eye contact.

"Dead." said Harry, and Petunia, along with Vernon turned their heads towards Harry, not believing that, even though he was told to be quiet, he had broke his silence. Harry couldn't help not saying anything, even no matter how bad the truth was.

"Shame, but you look like you're in good hands," and Harry gave a faint smile to the man standing in front of him. Harry hadn't thought about the fact Robert was a billionaire, because he seemed just plain, nice.

If you only had a clue... thought Harry, before all of them went on the yacht, and Harry noticed that there was an eerie feeling around him, and he honestly didn't know why... he only knew that it was very noticeable, and it seemed like none of the others had noticed a single thing.

* * *

Oliver was standing only a few feet away, looking towards Harry, who hadn't even noticed him, or so Oliver thought, feeling sorry for Harry knowing that his parents were dead.

"Hey, you look a bit depressed..." said Sara Lance, walking on board, and Oliver smiled. "What was that look about?"

"Some kid came on board, I heard that his parents died, just was feeling sorry for him, that's all." said Oliver.

* * *

As the day went on, clouds started rolling in while the yacht sailed off to sea, Harry was laying on his bed in the small room that he had been basically assigned to, while Oliver enjoyed the day spending time with Sara, and with the inclusion of some wine, making it a great day for Oliver... between the two males, Oliver had the excitement that day...

Later that night, sitting in his small room, Harry looked around, not very large in size, enough to hold a bed, a nightstand, a small space to where he could enter the bathroom, and a small window to look out of. The room itself was in the middle of the Yacht. They were now in the ocean, away from the cities, just alone on the yacht, with The Dursleys aboard.

Here Harry was, trapped in his room, while his so called family were probably having the absolute best time of their lives, causing Harry to frown at it, but he couldn't complain, Vernon never took the phone away from him, and he still hadn't contacted Hermione since her message.

It was dark outside, telling Harry it was night time, as around the ship and miles around, thunder and lightning seemed to spread across the entire ocean. There was a storm around them, but where was the rain? When he pulled his phone out, Harry saw the time, it was almost Midnight. Great, all he needed was something to do before he would fall asleep. Harry looked at his phone, before going to the only contact he had in, before calling it.

"Hello?" asked Hermione Granger, answering the phone, and Harry smiled at the fact if he was forbidden to leave his room, he could have at least someone to talk to, even if he couldn't see her there.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" asked Harry, and heard a light yawn on Hermione's end, and that seemed to answer his question.

"I was, but I'm glad you called." said Hermione, and did another yawn. "How's the vacation going?" Harry kind of noticed her tone when she said vacation, and smiled knowing she was knew what it was truly about.

"Not bad, stuck in my room, alone, nothing to do, nothing but talk to you that is." said Harry, and Hermione gave a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Well I'm not lying. How's Hedwig doing there?"

"Good, she loves it here, hey, I have a question, if you ever plan on getting rid of her, would you let me keep her?" Her voice made Harry know she wasn't kidding.

"Sure, but Hermione, I have to ask, how are you feeling, after you know, being petrified for a while." said Harry, and Hermione was quiet. "I hope I didn't make you upset."

"No you didn't, I was just thinking for a moment, but I feel fine, although I felt really weird when I came out of it," and Harry felt like he was starting to fall backwards, even though he was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione sighed.

"You promise?" asked Hermione, and Harry gave a laugh, before he noticed the nightstand moving around the room, sliding.

"I promise, night Hermione." said Harry, and got up, stopping the nightstand, trying to see what had caused it to move.

"Night Harry." replied Hermione, before she hung up the phone, and Harry put it in his pocket. Finally not able to take his boredom, he looked out of the room, trying not to see his aunt, or uncle, much less Dudley. There was a loud boom, and Harry had no idea where it had come from, but within a millisecond it seemed like he suddenly was thrown off guard by the ship making a sudden jerk to the side. Harry after a second saw water flying into the hallway, coming straight towards him. Harry gulped, before running back into his room, but the water's strength destroyed the door, and filled the room.

"Great." said Harry, and then was overwhelmed by the water, as it filled his room, and he saw his book bag, and also saw his wand floating. He couldn't reach it, as it was stuck in the remains of the broken door, and he saw Hermione's favorite book floating in the water, absolutely ruined.

 _Hermione's going to kill me!_ thought Harry, as he grabbed the book bag, as it had a photo of him, Ron, and Hermione together at the Burrow, Ron's home. Harry tried to swim out, but was struggling. He swam out of the ship, and noticed a grim sight above him, the Yacht had broke in half! Looking around, the dazed Harry saw Vernon trying to save Dudley, who was sinking, but there was one thing he couldn't tell, where was Petunia?

Swimming up towards the surface, dodging the debris, which was actually quite difficult, considering one: Harry never really swam, and two he was basically surrounded by them... it was only when he had made it through the debris that Harry had noticed someone floating to the surface, all the way over at the other half of the Yacht, it was a young blond woman. Of all the things that was happening, there was one thing Harry had to worry about, it was that he needed to breathe, and there was no air under water for him to breathe, otherwise he would end up drowning. He was running out of air quickly, and he wasn't going to reach the woman in time before he drowned, Harry had to reach the surface.

Just as he ran out of air, Harry reached the surface, and gasped for air as much as he could take in, and immediately exiting the water made him start to freeze, it seemed like a blizzard had just struck him out of nowhere, and then the current hit him, stopping his breathing, sending him back under, making the need to breathe even worse, his lungs feeling like it was shrinking.

Harry managed to get back to the surface, getting in some air... As the fresh air filled his lungs, he couldn't think, other than trying to get out of the water, and as much as he would hate to do it, try to save Dudley, but by now it was probably too late, and with that, Harry dived back under, and started to look around in the vast blue scenery as he scanned for any bodies or people who were alive, and only to see that the young woman was gone, and he couldn't see her, or his uncle and cousin, let alone his aunt who he presumed to be dead.

Then with what energy he had, he forced himself to look out of the water once more, and thankfully he managed to see a lifeboat full of people, at least three, enough for at least one more. So with that noted, he started swimming, and with all of his energy, Harry tried to reach the lifeboat with all of his might, but couldn't, he was too weak at this point, it had took most if not all of his energy just to escape the yacht sinking, and he knew he was still in the current of the sinking yacht, so using whatever strength he had left, he swam as fast as he could, trying to make it out of the current's reach.

Yelling, Harry swam, and heard a voice coming from the lifeboat saying they were going to paddle to him. Harry finally lost whatever energy he had left, and started to go under. Without any sign of anyone being close enough, Harry closed his eyes, before suddenly being grabbed by a young man with blonde hair. Harry opened his eyes to see the man lift him out of the water, and Harry grabbed onto the lifeboat, before the young man got in, as two older men, one being Robert Queen, pulled Harry onto the lifeboat.

"You okay?" asked the young man, and Harry lightly nodded, shivering. Harry didn't trust his words at all at this moment, as if his words could cause him to be thrown back in the water. "Was there anyone else in the water that you saw? A young woman?"

Harry lightly shook his head, trying to not think of anything but trying to get warm, and didn't remember seeing the woman in the water.

"Sara..." said the young man, and Harry looked up at him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. From what he could tell, the yacht had not hit anything, nor had it have any damage, it was like it had simply broke in half like a twig. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to capture any warmth that he had, but it seemed like to be an icecube in a freezer, that was how cold he was. The scene reminded the older men from how the R.M.S. Titanic had broke in half. It was terrifying how easily it had happened.

"You're freezing." said Robert, seeing how cold Harry was at that moment in time, and Harry seemed to be not listening, as all he did was stare down. Harry had just lost whatever family he had left...

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

* * *

Oliver had tried to grab Sara, but it was too late, Sara had been pulled under by the rushing water that was submerging the yacht, and Oliver had thought about yelling at the top of his lungs, but he was stopped by him being thrown under the ice cold water, and he barely dodged a couch that had come towards him, making him hit the wall, and then the current sent Oliver flying out of the yacht, and threw him into the open water... when he saw the small body of Harry swimming out with all of his might, but couldn't keep an eye on him as he came out of the water, and was pulled into the lifeboat by Robert.

Then that was when the mixture of the freezing water and the storm combined causing him to feel like he was starting to have hypothermia... and then that was when he heard Harry's voice yelling towards them.

"Dad, look... there!" said Oliver, seeing Harry's head poking out of the water.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Robert, and Oliver was shaking as the cold got worse, and he knew it was going to be rough for them...

* * *

It was only when two days had passed after the yacht had went down, as the small lifeboat floated through the vast ocean, as Harry opened his tired eyes, as he had barely slept at all if he even did, and when he woke up all he could smell was the saltiness of the ocean... it was sickening.

Then out of nowhere Harry suddenly heard a loud gunshot, making his eyes open very wide. Except for the gunshot, Harry's surroundings were quite the sight... the smell of the salt water made his stomach turn over almost, birds cawing loudly, and all he could see around them was just plain water. Nothing else, no land, no nothing, only thing for miles around was the lifeboat.

Harry looked at the source of the gunshot, to find one of the older men had been shot in the head, and he was dead. Then he saw Robert holding a gun, and pointed it at a woman who they had managed to save from the waters. Just like the old man, the woman was shot in the head, and then Harry found himself being pointed at with the gun.

God, I'm going to die here... thought Harry, and closed his eyes, bracing for the fatal shot, but it never came.

"Protect him Oliver, you'll be all he has." said Robert, and then turned the gun on himself, and Harry gulped.

"Dad? NO!" yelled Oliver who was right next to him, and then just like that, the gun had went off, killing the billionaire, leaving Harry and the young man. "DAD!"

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the young man named Oliver turned towards Harry, with his eyes full of tears. Oliver hugged Harry, and it told Harry that they were going to make it out of this alive, no matter what... no... matter... what...

Oliver couldn't believe what had happened, his father had murdered two people, and then committed suicide, all of them could have made it... Robert Queen didn't have to kill himself, and now what was Oliver going to do with taking care of a young kid like Harry, Oliver was the spoiled kid of two billionaires, he had no experience like this, except his little sister, but that was different, they had a house... they were alone, no one else was there, Oliver was clueless.

Harry hadn't spoken a word at all until Oliver had broken the silence, simply saying: "Why?"

* * *

 _What has separated mankind from the other species on the planet Earth? It may be that man has evolved into sentient beings capable of higher mental functions that allow us to build and continue to prosper. The world is a dark and scary place, and that has never been truer._

 _In a world where you could be killed for a few dollars or a simple argument that could have been resolved easily, what separates the weak from the strong, and what happens to the weak?_

 _The truth is that while man has evolved, it wasn't because things were easy for our kind. It took a spark to light the fire to push us onto the evolutionary path we've been on for thousand of years. That fire can be good and bad, it just depends on what it's used for._

 _My name, is Robert Queen... and this is the day I die. I have done many things, some of them, not very good, in fact, some of them are correspondents with men and women who want to destroy the city I've come to call my home: Starling City._

 _If anyone sees this, then it surely means that I am dead. To put things into perspective, I believe my son, Oliver Queen, can be the factor in which Starling City is either saved, or destroyed. If I am correct and Oliver uses that fire within him to survive and go home, and do right by me, and save the city as I wish for him to do, then that means I have not died in vain. My wife, Moira, and my daughter, Thea, will not know of my true fate until the day Oliver returns to Starling City, if... he does._

 _I have faith though, that he will do right by me, and return to our home as the man I need him to be, as the man who will make me proud to call him my son. He may have had a troubled past, one full of booze and women, even at his young age, but I can see great things in his future. I do not wish for him to spend money on expensive cars, outrageous clothing, or the pursuit of a dangerous lifestyle, only to pursue the well being of Starling City._

 _The fire that is within all human beings can be many things... it is the courage that rises in danger, getting back up in a battle that seems like it cannot be won; it can be redeeming one's self after digging a hole into their image... the fire pushes us to survive, to become stronger... but that does not come without a price._

 _For every step forward, there is a price. Some prices, can take their toll. A man who disappears, and survives for years in a wilderness, may not return as the same person they were, they will be someone else... they will be something else._

 _I know my son will be different if he makes it back to civilization, and if he does, then my death will not be in vain. I die to protect my city, to help cleanse it of the evil that defiles it to this day, and I am unwillingly, a part of that evil._

 _Oliver, if you read this, I love you, I do not see my end as a friend, but as a consequence of the actions that I will regret for eternity. I did not want to bring you into the darkness I dug myself into, but as if this moment, there seems to be no other choice. You must save Starling City... you must._

 _Of everything I have given for my family, this is my final sacrifice. It has been a long time coming, I know there are forces working against me, and I only hope that one day you shall return to our home and will bring it back to the glory it once was. You can be a part of that resurrection; how else will things become better? I don't even know if you'll read this, due to some event and this letter is gone. My only wish for you is that you will become the man I never could be. I have seen you grow up into a man, but you have not matured enough. So, my only wish for you is that you do not forget the city that helped your upbringing._

 _I know there are things that we just can't come to agree on, you and I, but this is one thing you have to do for me Oliver. I did not anticipate that you would not be alone, he's only twelve years old, and he needs you. I cannot do what I'm about to do without ensuring that you are willing to protect him. He is already injured, but without you I am afraid he won't make it._

 _You were the only one that originally mattered; it seems selfish that I made it to where only you survived, but he showed up, and that was where I was forced to make a choice. Take the life of everyone in the boat but you, killing that kid, or give you a little more of a fighting chance._

 _So, Oliver... please take care of that kid. Make sure that the two of you survive. I believe he came into your life for a reason, that he will be a crucial part of your mission to save our home. That book of names I have on my body are of the people that have corrupted our home and need to be brought to justice. I know you cannot be the man I want you to be, I want you to be better..._

 _My name, is Robert Queen... and this is the day I die..._


	2. 01:01

**_Resurrection_**

* * *

Ever know that sinking feeling where you feel like you're going to die, and close to blacking out, seeing your life flash before your eyes, and you see all of the people you care about, the ones you took for granted, and how you're never going to see them again? That's a feeling we know all too well.

Our names are Oliver Queen and Harry Potter... five years ago, the yacht called the Queen's Gambit wrecked in the Pacific Ocean during a freak storm. We were the only survivors. After days stranded at sea, we came upon the shores of the island of Lian Yu... which means Purgatory in Mandarin.

* * *

 **We dreamt of our rescue every cold black night, with only one thought, to survive. The Island had many dangers. For those five years we dealt with almost the equivalent of Hell itself. We dealt with mercenaries, a serum that created super soldiers, international espionage, magic, and god knows what else just to survive... We survived for one reason...**

* * *

To live, we had to make ourselves more than what we were, to forge ourselves into weapons. I may have been just barely a man, but Harry, he was twelve, almost thirteen years old. I don't expect anyone to understand the pain we went through, but Harry should have never went through the pain that he did; he was there from the start.

Harry was twelve when he stepped on that yacht, and while not many people know this about him, he's a wizard. When we were on the island, Harry nearly died at the hands of our mentor and once friend, Slade Wilson, who used the serum known as Mirakuru... Harry would have died himself if he didn't inject himself with the Mirakuru to rapidly heal himself. It came at a cost, with Harry losing his sanity for a while and not to mention the apparent loss of his magic. With Harry being out of his mind, he became something else... he became the Red Arrow.

I had to fight just to get him back, and even then it took everything to control the Mirakuru flowing through him. I became something else to bring him back, and we eventually managed to get the Mirakuru out of Harry's system, but the effects of the serum changed him drastically.

* * *

 **The person I was, died the moment I fought Slade Wilson. Yes, I had killed before I faced Slade in the ship, but some things, you just can't forget. Anger filled my body like a poison, destroying any rational thought that might have formed. When the Mirakuru took hold of me, I became the very thing I had feared, and I thought I was never coming back. It took Oliver, and the memory of a friend who had died trying to save me to bring me back to reality. Afterwards, things were never the same.**

 **There are things we could tell you, to make you understand what we went through, but that's just it, you will never truly understand the fear that we experienced, the pain... the suffering. You will never understand.**

* * *

Darkness, is like a trap... once it gets a microscopic hold, it never truly lets us go. I know this better than anyone; we know this better than anyone. This is why we are going back to Starling City, with a single mission on our minds.

We are going back to Starling City to save it, to cleanse the poison that is killing it. It's not going to be easy, but with the list of names my father left me when he died, it will give us the tools to save our city.

* * *

 **Robert Queen may have failed Starling City in life, but he will not fail it in death. He put his faith in Oliver, and unknowingly in me as well. With the knowledge we have, we will save Starling City. Oliver and I, we can't save the city as ourselves.**

* * *

Starling City needs someone else, it needs...

* * *

 **Something else.**

* * *

Together, we will save our home, and fix the wrongs my father could not do himself before he died...

The criminals of Starling City, are going to finally have something to fear.


	3. 01:02

**_The Escape from Lian Yu_**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Five long years... five long years full of pain, torture, loss, and murder. That was the one thing that plagued the minds of the two men on the island of Lian Yu. It was true, five years had passed since the Queen's Gambit went down in the Pacific Ocean and the two were marooned on the island of Lian Yu in the Yellow Sea, or as some called it the North China Sea, why on Earth they would call it that, they didn't know because there was no North China Sea that anyone knew about.

A single fishing boat was just off the coast of the island, with only three quarters of a mile away, two men wearing matching hooded outfits... one being a forest green and the other was a crimson red, ran through the island as fast as they could, diving, rolling, swinging through the trees by some branches, sliding down steep hills, whatever they had to do so they could reach the beach where the fishing boat was near.

The area was pure green, just like the older man's clothing, making it harder to see him. Even the youngest of the two who wore the darker shade of crimson red, was having a difficult time keeping an eye on him. Seagulls and other flying creatures flew around the shores of the island, cawing and chirping. The air had the scent of sea salt, while also having a dull musty scent as well. It was either the thickness of the trees trapping water vapor, or the smell of fresh rain falling down on the island, either way it was rather boring.

"How much further?" the youngest of the two asked as they reached the treeline, removing his hood revealing that it was seventeen year old Harry, who might have actually been eighteen at the time. The man in the green hood removed his as well revealing it was Oliver who now had a long beard, and looked worn out.

"Not much farther. We should be there in just a minute; are you sure that you saw a boat nearby?" Oliver inquired, as the two now hopped down to the edge of the rocky beach.

"Yeah, I'm sure I saw one. If Fryers, Slade, and then our escapades in Hong Kong had anything to say about my knowledge of what a boat looks like, then I DO in fact know what a boat looks like." Harry scoffed at him biting his lower lip trying to hold back from making a sarcastic comment as they now reached the water. Oliver could now see the fisherman boat that Harry had seen just a few minutes earlier. Harry patted him on the back, laughing lightly. "I think there's a saying that goes with this situation... but it eludes me."

"Harry, I'm sorry for doubting you..." Oliver sighed, turning his head over to him. "Do you want to do it?" Harry gave a sly smirk towards him before pulling the bow off of his back, removing an arrow from his quiver that had a dampened cloth wrapped around it. Oliver lit the cloth on fire, before with a resounding _swoosh_ , Harry shot the arrow across the beach, right into a wooden pile lined in gunpowder and gasoline, creating an explosion strong enough to catch the boat's attention.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked, before the two ran to the explosion site as the boat started to come to shore to investigate.

"You ready to go home?"

"I've been ready to go home for five years Oliver..."

For five years the two had suffered a fate worse than death... being reduced to survive in a primitive state, against modern odds... the only thing that kept them ahead of their enemies being their wits, and skills that had been acquired on Lian Yu. With archery being their main key for combat, it took them months to learn how to truly gain the accuracy they desperately needed, and even then, they took more time to become better. Hand to hand combat had been to the two, in which they had used it more than a few times; every single thing they had learned molded them into the men they were today; were there more things that the two men knew about than combat and archery? Yes, but for the moment they did not need it, and as the men from the boat arrived and saw the two survivors of the Queen's Gambit, they knew that they were on their way home... they were one step closer to accomplishing Robert Queen's dying wish.

* * *

The two sat in silence on the boat as they drank some water while Harry held a small dingy book bag with rips, dirt, and blood on it containing a phone, a photo, and a book full of names inside.

"Do you still have my stuff in there?" Oliver asked to which Harry nodded before pulling the photo of Oliver's ex girlfriend Laurel Lance and the book of names out.

"Yeah. How long until we get back do you say?"

"A couple days... then a few more days to get started. What do you plan on doing when we get back Harry?"

"Helping you with the List. I know what you're thinking: _Why am I not going to talk to Ron or Hermione_? It's better for them to think I'm dead rather than anything else, because of the Tommy incident in Hong Kong. They tried to kill Tommy, and I don't need the Ministry breathing on my neck, and I have this feeling that if I do, things are going to go south quickly."

"With Riddle?"

"No, he's not the concern I'm having. I don't want to deal with accusations of anything. The Ministry have their ways of accusing me of things," Harry answered, before changing the subject. "Are you going to see Laurel?"

"I don't know, probably. I think things are going to be... interesting when we get back, with the list and everything."

"Yeah, that's a definite." Harry laughed lightly laying back and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we're back in civilization will ya?"

"Sure Harry... sure thing, and you wake me up when we're back in Starling City."

"Yeah yeah, smart ass."

* * *

There was something Harry couldn't stop thinking about as it was bugging every single brain cell he had, consuming every single thought he had. What had he done to get a guy like Oliver to be his best friend? There was a time when Oliver and Harry weren't even friends, and yet, they still protected each other. It was something that had grown to be an unbreakable bond, similar to that of brothers, but Harry had to wonder about one idea. If he had not been on that yacht with Oliver that night, would he have even met him?

Oliver opened his eyes as they reached land to see Harry holding an arrowhead necklace that hung loosely around his neck. It was a present from a friend that Harry had cared about deeply while they were on the island. She was a beautiful blonde woman that he hadn't seen in years, not since... he couldn't bring himself to think about it.

"Sara saved your life Harry... don't forget that."

"Yeah, I know. I know that some of the things I did while the Mirakuru was in my system wasn't right; what I did to you, was unforgivable, and I can't forgive myself."

"You are practically my brother, Harry. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you do, I will always forgive you in the end. You had no control."

 _Yet why does it feel like I had complete control?_

"I know, but I wanted to say thank you, for everything." Harry smiled lightly as Oliver put his hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling back at him.

"You're welcome."

"You told me to wake you up when we were back in civilization, well... there's land." Harry pointed out, motioning to the horizon where the small outlines of buildings started to appear.

"I never thought we'd get back..." Oliver muttered to himself quietly. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked, as Oliver pulled some scissors from his pocket.

"Do you want a haircut?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry smiled brightly for the first time since they had left the island.

* * *

 _In Starling City_

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Queen... I know this may seem like a cruel joke or something close to that, but it appears that two men were rescued from an island in the Yellow Sea called Lian Yu; one of which matches the description of your son, Oliver. Now, I don't know the extent of this rumor, but if it is true, you didn't lose everything that night..." was all the message said on Moira Queen's answering machine whom sat in her office at Queen Consolidated, rubbing her eyes. For five years she had heard rumors and cruel jokes about her son and husband being seen or that they were alive, but that's all it was, rumors or jokes. However, if the man hadn't sent that message, she would still know that her son was alive as he had just called her a few minutes earlier to tell her he was coming home.

If she hadn't heard her son's voice for the first time in five years, she knew that the man who had sent the message would never lie to her. She had never lost hope, and it seemed her prayers were finally answered.

Oliver Queen was coming home...


	4. 01:03

**_Homecoming_**

* * *

His eyes burst open at the disembodied screams that echoed in the back of his mind. Harry flew to his feet to see he was still on the boat with Oliver, all of the men on the boat, the ones that had picked them up off of Lian Yu, were still in the same spot as last night. Taking a deep breath he laid back down, having expected to be in a fight, but he knew that he wasn't in danger, or at least he told himself that.

He knew that the island had changed him drastically, and that he would have nightmares from his experiences there, but at the very least he could enjoy a night of slumber that wasn't on the cold floor of a cave, so he was happy, after all... sleep was something to be cherished.

* * *

 _When we showed up on that boat, there were some questions raised about our disappearances, and how we had managed to survive the Queen's Gambit sinking. It was hard to answer without giving a lot of detail and saying anything that might reveal the truth about what had actually happened. A few days from now, we would probably be on the news more than likely... I can see the headline already..._

* * *

"Oliver Queen is alive! The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the Yellow Sea just five days ago. It's been five years since he was presumed dead following the accident which claimed the Queen's Gambit. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene. Before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board, but now officially has been confirmed dead.

"However, on a more surprising note, Queen was not alone when he was rescued, he was accompanied by a teenager. There is no word on whether or not the teenager was a passenger on the Queen's Gambit when it went down."

* * *

 **Starling City**

* * *

"Mrs. Queen, Oliver's body is covered in 30% scar tissue, second degree burns on his back and arms, and the young man who was with him, he's hardly said anything except for his first name, Harry... he's covered in 40% scar tissue, and has the same burns as Oliver... so that island, whatever happened there, it looks like they were tortured. The reason I say that is because of the fact in their x-rays, there were twelve fractures that never properly healed. Moira, you might want to prepare yourself, the Oliver you lost may not be the one that they found on the island..."

"For the other one, some of the scar tissue is from farther back than five years, giving suggestion that on the unwanted scale, that he was abused at his home." said a doctor as he spoke to Moira Queen as the two men stood near the glass looked out with their arms crossed watching the city of Starling. Oliver Queen and Harry Potter were barely even paying attention to it, as they weren't mentally there at the hospital, they were still on the island of Lian Yu, the prison they had to suffer through for years, and their escape was nothing short of a miracle.

It had been five days since then, and now the two were at a hospital in Starling City, looking out of the window and into the city, reminiscing over memories from long ago. They weren't talking, just standing there in that spacious room. When they had reached the hospital, the doctors thought that the two had been in fact brothers, because they were acting like it. Truth was, those five years had proven that they were brothers, every way they could be except for blood. Harry had been skeptical on whether they would ask if he would stay with them, but Oliver kept saying otherwise, saying that they would gladly have him stay with them. He could notice from the edge of his sight that the door was slightly open, and he heard the last sentence about his abuse from the Dursleys, and while his face was stone cold, a stray tear ran down his face, not because of the pain he had gone through, but how they died in their end. As much as he didn't care for them, they were still family and he did love them in that familial way, but he would be lying if he wasn't excited for a life without that hate.

He was more focused on a memory that he was trying to avoid. It was an event on the island where he fought someone he originally thought was dead.

Oliver put a hand on Harry's shoulder... noticing his painful expression, knowing that the Dursleys were a hard subject. Nothing was short of a miracle when it came to Harry's life, especially the pain he had to go through over the span of his rather short life.

"It's alright... they can't do anything to you now." was all Oliver said, and Harry nodded, but it was just one of those he gave when that wasn't what he was thinking about. "Oh, it was him... wasn't it?" Harry looked at him with an expression that said yes. The two had been given haircuts, Oliver's hair was down to a moderate amount where he looked good, not the long hair he had when he went on the island... and he had a little bit of a beard, just whiskers at the most which Harry did as well. Harry had his hair looking similar to Oliver's, but Harry's hair was a little longer, and the hair came down to barely touch his lightning bolt scar. Oliver didn't really get much details on the scar, but he knew it was better not to ask since Harry would stay quiet until Oliver dropped it.

Harry gave Oliver a slight smile, knowing that at least Oliver was there to support him, like he always had since they had met, it was the same way when things were reversed and Oliver needed the supporting.

"Has Oliver said anything about what happened?" asked Moira, outside of the room, and the doctor shook his head.

"He hasn't really talked at all, except to the young man with him." said the doctor, and Moira entered the room slowly, seeing the two men who were wearing matching clothes, a grey t shirt and blue sweats.

There Moira stood in the room silently, and Harry knew she was there, nobody else was, but he knew that was because he had no family except for Oliver now...

"Oliver." said Moira, and Oliver slowly turned around to face her, and said nothing for a moment as he glanced towards Harry who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mom..." Moira gave a smile before Oliver walked up to her, leaving Harry standing there silently, his eyes still closed, memories of what happened before the Yacht went down.

 _"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise... Night Hermione."_

Harry thought to himself: _That's one promise that will stay broken, I'm sorry._ Then he heard Moira.

"Oh... My beautiful boy..." cried Moira as she embraced him into a hug, and Harry realized that this was a family moment, and he didn't need to be a part of it. He moved out of the way slowly... all while Moira kissed Oliver on the ear. "You're home... You're really home..." Oliver looked up to see Harry moving towards the exit of the room.

"Mom... I want you to meet my friend, Harry." Harry froze in his spot and looked up to see Oliver motioning to him. "Harry, this is my mom..."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Queen..." said Harry quietly, and Moira took him into a hug surprising him.

"Thank you... thank you for taking care of Oliver."

"I'm afraid to say that he took more care of me rather than the other way around." said Harry, and Oliver smiled slightly. "The truth is that if not for Oliver I wouldn't have made it to the island."

"What do you mean?" asked Moira, and Harry quietly gulped.

"When the yacht went down Mom, Harry was thirteen, stuck in the water, and I was in the lifeboat and grabbed him."

"Did your father make it off the yacht to the island?" asked Moira, and Oliver shook his head. "Oh..."

 _He made it to the lifeboat... but not to the island, at least not alive,_ thought Harry with a shake of his head, his eyes narrowed at the floor as he thought of the memory of watching Robert commit suicide.

"He was caught in the whirlpool of sorts when it went down, the yacht took him with." said Harry, noticing Oliver's pained expression. "We tried to save him, but he was gone before we got to him."

Oliver hated to lie like that to his mother, but it was better that nobody knew that Robert had committed suicide just so Oliver and Harry could survive until they made it to land.

Then, Oliver suddenly was being hugged by Moira again, and neither of the pair knew how long they stood there, but neither had noticed Harry exit the room quietly and sit down as he looked at his hands, wishing that he could have gotten on a phone and called one of his old friends, just so he could hear their voice one last time. Harry would have used magic, but when the Mirakuru had been injected into him, all of his magic had been removed from his body, but because of it his strength, agility, and senses were greatly enhanced.

Harry didn't know if he would ever possibly get his magic back, but if he didn't, he was surprisingly okay with being a squib; it meant he was less connected to the Wizarding World.

"Harry? Would you like to stay at our home when you get out of here?" asked Moira, and Harry thought for a moment.

"I'm fine Mrs. Queen, I'll stay at a hotel or something, I would hate to be a bother for you guys." said Harry.

"You wouldn't be a bother, after all... it's the least I could do for keeping an eye on my son these past years." said Moira, and Harry seemed to be frozen in his spot, and he was thinking: _More like he kept an eye on me._

"It's okay, I would rather stay at a hotel... thank you anyway." Harry was surprised when Oliver put his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, just come stay with us, we have plenty of space for you to stay in. I swear you'll be perfectly fine there. Just come and stay for a few days, or however long as you want." said Oliver, and Harry finally nodded.

"Fine. I can stay for a while, Oliver was always persistent." said Harry, and Moira looked at him with a raised eyebrow before Oliver just shrugged as a reply... hopefully it didn't seem to be a bad thing by what Harry said. _I mean he kept me from getting killed more times than I can count. This time it'll be different, I'm not going to have to have someone save me, Oliver and I are equals, partners, and nothing will change that._

"He's talking like survival wise... nothing happened Mom." Moira nodded with a little confusion. "I made sure we moved out of a certain area in case of predators."

Harry looked back towards the phone, but never thought of anything else about it. He wasn't going to talk to them... no more. This was where he was going to stay.

* * *

 _That Morning_

* * *

A black car drove from the middle of Starling city to the country side where a great castle, not as great as Hogwarts in Harry's opinion, but still great resided. He waited patiently alongside Oliver and his mother Moira Queen, who took a shine to Harry once he was willing to open up, to Oliver's encouragement. They waited until the driver stopped the car in front of the home of the Queens, so they could exit the car and grab the few thing the two men owned, one long suitcase each, both with an unknown contents except for the two men who were skilled archers and many other things as well. Oliver had to stop the driver from carrying their things in for them, to not give away what was inside. The two Queen's and the last Potter entered the home, the two youngest looking around, Oliver looking around trying to see the difference from what it once was in his memory and Harry being in a new place, seeing the home his partner in crime was raised in.

Moira said while she was entering, "Oliver, your room is exactly how you left it. Never had the heart to change a thing. And Harry we'll find you a place, near Oliver, in case it ahhh... it happens again." Harry silently groaned in annoyance. She had to stay the one night when she witnessed how he got with his nightmares. The nightmares of his torture on the island. Harry quickly repressed that memory, not wanting relive the experience for the second time in two days, like how he did in his nightmare. Every time he had a nightmare, he needed help in case it got too bad, as a family in Hong Kong discovered when China White attacked when Harry had a memory of the island, and he found himself fighting like he was Slade Wilson himself almost, and Ollie had got there in time to stop Harry from killing someone innocent, and calmed him down. Oliver was the first person other than Ron and Hermione to ever treat him like he was family, so logically he is the only one who can calm him down, being the only other person who experienced the same thing as him.

Harry found that as he entered the mansion that it reminded him of something from a very distant memory of Potter Manor when he was a baby. It was very distant in his mind, but it was there.

"Holy shit... Oliver, it's good to see you back home. It's Walter, your dad's old business partner?" Harry had looked up to see Walter Steel standing in the doorway leading to the living room. Harry had a feeling he knew Walter from somewhere, and scratched his head lightly trying to figure it out. Finally giving up, Harry felt his pocket, where he had the photo of him and Oliver that they had just gotten taken that morning, and he smiled lightly at the thought of it.

"It's good to see you too Walter, this is my friend Harry." said Oliver, and Harry waved, as Walter looked at him.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Walter, and everything seemed to go silent as Harry gulped.

"The two were on the island together. They were there the whole time." said Moira, and Oliver nodded, and Harry exited the house for a moment as though he was about to be in a family moment that he was not needed in, when Oliver walked outside, to join the teen standing at the porch.

"Have you made your decision yet Harry?" asked Oliver, and Harry sighed, he knew Oliver was going to ask him sometime. "Just take your time about it okay?"

"I haven't Oliver, but I will tell you when I figure it out. I mean, my old friends are in England. My house is probably full of strangers, everyone thinks I'm dead. But here, I have a chance of a new life. A place where I belong, and right now, that is all I want, a place where I belong." said Harry, and Oliver stood there.

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" asked Oliver, and Harry smiled. "See, you already know your decision, but you just don't want to make a mistake."

"I need to do something in a little bit, then I should have my decision." said Harry, and Oliver nodded understanding.

"Alright, just be sure when you do." said Oliver, and Harry nodded, before the two headed back into the house, and then Harry walked over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Needless to say, Harry was suddenly being talked to, but from who, he hadn't had the faintest idea.

"Who are you?" asked a teenage girl, and Harry looked up the stairs to see a very beautiful girl his age, with dark brunette hair, and hazel eyes in a glittered dress. He struggled to keep his nerve as he had not been around much girls his age, or even two year differences.

"Harry, I believe you're Thea, your brother is..." he was immediately cut off by the girl saying brightly:

"My brother is here?" Thea came down the stairs, before hugging her brother tightly. Harry felt like it was natural, he was a stranger to her, so how was he to just be able to converse with someone. Harry motioned he was going up stairs to him, before walking up the stairs to his bedroom that he was going to stay in.

He sat on the bed quietly, and laid down, letting himself for once relax and think of something good. It wasn't until later that day when he finally went downstairs that he found himself feeling like more of an outsider than anything else, but that, that was later...

What was it about this place that made Harry feel like it was his home, he had never even felt that way, not at Hogwarts, and that was the closest thing to a home he had ever experienced. Sitting down on his bed, Harry noticed a phone on the nightstand, and he knew already that Oliver had someone put that there for him. Oliver was a good person, right now, that was all that mattered, that Harry was with good people, not anyone like the Dursleys.

Getting up for a moment, Harry opened the closet to find clothes in his size, and on it was a note, reading: _Figured you would want some clean clothes that would fit you._ Harry saw it was from Moira, and he pulled a black t shirt out from the closet, and shut the bedroom door. Taking his shirt off, it revealed the scar tissue that had been made since Harry ended up on the island. The island was a prison... it was, Purgatory. He was glad to be off that death trap of an island... and there wasn't anything going to make him go back, nothing.

He put his dirty shirt in the laundry basket, before laying down on the bed, and closing his eyes. Harry slowly drifted off into sleep, before dreaming not about the island, but instead, the day he met Sara Lance...


	5. 01:04

**_Arriving on Lian Yu_**

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

* * *

 _Laying there on the boat, half asleep Harry just waited until he had to go to the bathroom, and even then he didn't feel like going. Oliver had been sitting there like a stump near his father's body, which by the way, in a day or two would start to decompose, and the ocean's smell was already bad enough as it was._

 _Harry thought that as they sat there in complete silence that this was quite possibly the most messed up day he had ever had. Not even being locked in his bedroom was messed up. Watching Robert Queen murder three people and then himself was rather odd, why did he do it? It was strange, but more so how mysterious the man across from him named Oliver was. Since Robert killed himself and the others, Oliver had only spoken one word... Why._

 _That seemed to be the question of the century at the moment. It was something Harry could not get over. They were stuck on a lifeboat with Robert's dead body, as the others fell out when he shot them... and even with the craziness of the situation, Harry felt that Robert's last words to Oliver was kind of a burden on him..._

 ** _"Take care of him, you'll be all he has."_** _Was Oliver seriously thinking about helping him, no... why would Oliver help someone he just met, and after everything that happened, he lost someone named Sara, he watched multiple people die, and now was stuck with a thirteen year old. It was something Harry was thinking about as they sat there on the lifeboat._

 _What seemed to be hours that went by, Harry lifted his ache filled head to see Oliver staring at his father's body, and was holding the revolver that killed him._

 _Harry kept quiet, not wanting to cause any trouble with Oliver, especially while the man held that revolver._

 _When it came to guns, Harry learned to stay back, but then again, he carried a wand half of the time, but now he didn't... it was not a good way for Harry to go, he was defenseless at the moment. Oliver was a mystery to him, he wasn't sure whether he was an enemy or a friend. That was yet to be determined._

 _"Why did you do that Dad... we could have made it. There was enough..." said Oliver, and threw the gun to the floor, and Harry noticed the gun was out of bullets._

 _"So, you thinking of committing suicide too?" whimpered Harry as he shivered a bit more from the cold air._

 _"No..." was all that Oliver said as a reply. "I'm not going to die... I'm going back home... We'll be found, and you'll go to your family."_

 _"The Dursleys... they, were my only..." Harry could not continue his sentence, and Oliver turned his head to him._

 _"I kind of thought so... by the way you said your parents had died." They sat there quietly for what seemed to be centuries, but then Oliver once again broke the silence._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Harry... Harry Potter." Oliver held his hand out to him with a slight smile, the first once since the Yacht went down._

 _"Oliver... Oliver Queen." Harry hesitantly shook Oliver's hand, and suddenly the mood became lighter, as if there was now hope of surviving... Harry had no hopes at the moment, but he was starting to feel better._

 _"Who was Sara, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Harry, after a moment, and Oliver smiled a little bit._

 _"If you believe it, my girlfriend's sister who I was dating behind her back, now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't cheated on her."_

 _"Oh... so that girl, the brunette was your girlfriend? And the girl on the boat with you was her sister... whoa you are in for a treat when you get home."_

 _"I know, Laurel is going to kill me, or worse, her father will get me." Harry chuckled a little bit as it was funny._

 _"Cliche, the boyfriend always fears the father... it's really true though, a man's daughter is his precious baby, in this case you kind of hurt both of his daughters... oh god."_

 _Oliver nodded, but then it went quiet, and Harry looked up for a moment before pulling a photo out of the book bag he managed to save from the water... it was the one he brought to the Yacht, so he was glad that he didn't lose that... then as he stared at the photo, it was as if he watched the photo turn to ash, and all that remained was out of three people on there was him..._

 _"Well, I can say one thing, I'm not going back to England. Here... better if you have it..." said Harry, picking up the revolver and handing it to Oliver, who hesitantly took the gun. "It's out of bullets and even if it did the safety's on."_

 _Oliver didn't say anything, but they sat there for a few more hours, and they slowly got to know each other little by little, and Harry never mentioned anything about the Dursleys, but Oliver kept talking about how his family was worried sick by now, and that he hoped they would find land soon... That was unlikely, they were lost at sea, nobody was coming for them... By nightfall, Harry saw Oliver fall asleep, and once he did, he summoned all the magic he could, and his vision went to night mode, and he could see what looked to be the outline of an island of sorts... It was still pretty far away, but he was sure they were heading in that path._

* * *

 _Three days had passed since the Yacht went down, and the time alone gave a chance for the two to talk, and Harry learned that the young man was Oliver Queen, the son of Robert Queen, who was deceased, after putting a bullet in his brain. Oliver had been mainly quiet as the life boat floated in the massive ocean. The smell of the ocean was making Harry sick, so every now and then, he would throw up, and the way Harry was thinking, if he kept vomiting at the rate he was, he wouldn't have anything left in his stomach._

 _"You feeling okay?" asked Oliver, breaking his silence, and Harry turned towards him, his face pale white, and he was sweating a waterfall._

 _"I'm okay, just a little sea sick." said Harry, and Oliver put his hand up to Harry's forehead, before looking at Harry. Harry had a fever, enough to make Oliver worried._

 _"You're burning up, hopefully we can find land soon." said Oliver, and Harry suddenly kept his mouth closed, before looking to the water, and vomiting the last bit he couldn't hold in, before laying down._

 _"So... tired." said Harry, and Oliver noticed he was holding something in his hand. Oliver moved his hand to grab it, when Harry looked up. "What are you doing?"_

 _"What's in your hand?" asked Oliver, and Harry looked at his hand, opening it, showing a photo of him with Ron and Hermione._

 _"A photo of my best friends and me, just after summer vacation began." said Harry, and Oliver looked at Harry, and noticed that Harry was almost asleep._

 _"You miss them?" asked Oliver, trying to keep Harry up for just a little bit more, and Harry opened his eyes once more, and looked at Oliver._

 _"Yes.. of course I miss them, they're my best friends. My first friends to tell you the truth..." said Harry, not realizing what he was saying, he was so tired._

 _"Well, you'll see them soon enough Harry. We will get to safety, and then you'll see them again," and when Oliver said that, Harry seemed to stiffen up._

 _"I won't... because I have no place to live, my family is dead. They drowned the night the Yacht sank... I'm all alone, that's all I'll ever be, I mean, I know I repeated myself but..."_

 _"You're not alone Harry, I'm right here, we'll have to stand by each other, through anything that happens, okay?" asked Oliver._

 _"Promise?" Oliver hadn't anticipated Harry to ask that, and he was quiet for a moment, before nodding._

 _"Promise. We will get out of this. Now, stay awake, I think our luck just changed." said Oliver, and Harry looked at Oliver, to see him looking out at the distance, and Harry looked at the distance, before seeing land. "Land... finally!" said Oliver trying not to move, as he was too tired._

 _"Can I sleep until we get there?"_

 _"Okay, I'll wake you when we get there..." and with that, Harry hit the snooze button, and was out. Oliver looked at the land in the distance, slowly growing larger by the minute, and Oliver now looked down at Harry, who was starting to look a little better. Maybe that was what Harry needed most at that moment, sleep. Harry hadn't slept at all until now, so Oliver understood that being up so long, it could make him sick._

* * *

 _By the time the lifeboat got close enough to the island, Harry was feeling much better, and the sunlight was starting to die out, telling them it took almost four days for them to reach a piece of land._ _as the lifeboat reached the shore of the island, Oliver was the last off as he dragged his father's body out of the lifeboat. Oliver noticed a little notebook fall out of his father's pocket, and Oliver put it in his own. Harry was looking around the beach as Oliver put his father on the rocks nearby._

 _"Oliver, there doesn't look like anyone is on this island." said Harry, holding a small book bag that he had managed to save from the sinking Yacht._

 _"Maybe they're more in land. I can't take him any further Harry. I'm going to bury him." said Oliver, and Harry turned towards him, before nodding lightly._

 _"Okay, Oliver, do you think anyone else survived the sinking?" asked Harry, and Oliver just sat there, he hadn't considered it._

 _"Maybe, it's hard to tell. As far as I knew, this was the only lifeboat." Harry looked down at the thought of all the people that had died in the crash. "I know how you feel."_

 _"Maybe, I'll be back, being on a lifeboat for a while has made me need to go to the bathroom terribly," said the young teen, before walking towards the tree line, as Oliver cleared a spot for his father's grave._

 _Something caught Harry's attention in the back of his mind, where was his wand? In this whole mess he had completely forgotten it. It was in what remained of the Yacht._

 _"Dang..." said Harry. "Hermione is so going to kill me for losing her favorite book..." Then Harry could hear a noise._

 _"Dad, you could've made it." Even though Oliver was alone, it seemed like Harry could hear him, as Harry turned his head from his location towards the distraught man he had met only a few days ago._

 _By the time Harry got back, he saw that Oliver was just finishing up burying Robert. Oliver was almost balling by the time he reached Robert's head, and Harry bent down near Oliver..._

 _"It's okay, I'll finish up." said Harry, and Oliver nodded, standing up, and Harry put the last few rocks on the old man's face, and it seemed like Harry was going to start crying to, and he didn't even really know Robert, or Oliver to be truthful._

 _"Thanks." said Oliver, as Harry stood up, and Harry nodded lightly. "I couldn't finish burying him."_

 _"It was the least I could do right now Oliver, we're in this together, we can't change what happened. All we can do is move forward, and hope someone finds us soon. We have no idea how long we'll be here." stated the young teen,. "Look, If we're going to survive we need to stick together... for your father."_

 _"We stick together... for my father?"_

 _"Of course, for Robert Queen, we're going to work as a team..."_

 _"No matter what..." and it was then that as they shook hands Oliver heard a noise behind them. "Did you hear that?"_

 _"No, what did you hear?"_

 _"It sounded like there was something moving in the treeline."_

 _"I don't see anything." Oliver had a strange feeling that if there was something in the trees, they weren't going to see it._

 _A strange smell tainted the air, it was so slight, so subtle that the two barely noticed it, and then the two collapsed to the ground, Harry seeing a canister on the ground between their feet, and the last thing he saw, was Oliver's face._

* * *

 _Oliver sat up, shaken awake by the sound of the seagulls surrounding the area, with no sign of Harry anywhere. He couldn't say anything, his mouth dry and cracking from not drinking anything._

 _Without warning a lone arrow struck the right side of his chest, Oliver screaming as he turned to see on a rock patch, a man in a green hood and a bow in his hand. The quiver on his back was full of makeshift arrows. He didn't know what was worse, the fact Harry was nowhere to be found, or the fact he just got struck with an arrow, and was probably going to die now..._

 ** _ _This is the worst week of my life.__**

 _All Oliver saw as he passed out was the sky moving above him, and the man in the green hood looking down upon him._


	6. 01:05

**_Welcome to the Family_**

* * *

Waking up, Harry found himself staring at the ceiling, not able to think about anything else, when he got up, and walked to the mirror, taking his new shirt off, revealing all of the scar tissue that had been on him for as long as he could remember, it was from the island, and he was suddenly not alone in the room, when Thea came in without knocking, and opened the door.

"Whoa..." said Thea, as Harry turned towards her, to see her just frozen in her spot. "I'm sorry, uh, Oliver wants to talk to you downstairs."

"It's okay, and not that I don't like it, but why are you staring at my six pack?" asked Harry, and Thea looked up away from Harry's muscular body, and just pointed downstairs, and left abruptly, not saying anything.

 _Wow, and here I thought I was awkward._ thought Harry, before putting the black shirt on, trying to forget about the ways Harry had got the scars, one he was not able to forget was his right hand. But he wasn't going into that, he was still not used to being off the island, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt he was on the island. Then again, in a way Harry never left the island.

Deciding it was time to go downstairs, Harry walked out of his room, seeing Oliver speaking to Thea, who seemed to be distracted by something.

"Wanted to talk?" asked Harry, and Oliver looked at Harry, who seemed to be settling in well, and smiled.

"Yeah, but first... I got a question. Why haven't you called Hermione or even Ron? That was one of the big things I expected you to do when we got to the mainland, let alone Starling City. What's the problem?"

"There's no problem, I don't talk to them, they don't know I'm alive, and that merely means that I don't have to worry about the Wizarding World."

"Oh, okay... well if you ever change your mind about letting them know, I'll help you out. I mean, we were there in England before to see Sirius. Talk about a breakout Harry, you outdid yourself that night."

"Well, who says dementors aren't able to be killed by arrows?" Harry smiled lightly, rubbing his shoulder, still feeling the cold from that night. "Look, remember that thing he gave me while we were there?"

"That weird seeing mirror or whatever."

"Yeah, I don't even know the name, wasn't paying that much attention. Anyway, I can check on whoever I think of with that mirror. It's the only way I'll know how Ron and Hermione are without making contact with them. I'm not even going to use it though."

"Emergency only?"

"Emergency only."

"Well, if you need me I am going to go talk with Mom... she wants to take me to lunch today, so I probably won't be around. Use that mirror if you need to find me quickly, but I'd prefer if you just call because that whole all seeing eye magic stuff creeps me out. After watching Lord of the Rings that just reminds me of Sauron."

"Alright." said Harry, and then, proceeded to enter the kitchen to get something to drink. He stood there for a moment as he drank his water when Thea came in.

"Where did you get that scar on your chest?" asked Thea poking him in the spot, and Harry shook his head. "What, you can't tell me?"

"No, I could, but then you would feel worse about what your brother and I went through on that island. But if you need to know I accidentally shot myself with an arrow, I was hunting for food and the arrow ricocheted into my chest. Was not fun."

"That just makes me find you that much funnier." said Thea, and Harry smiled. This girl was a lot more than he expected, she actually made him smile. "You really are interesting you know that. That and you were the one my brother hung around with all that time so."

"Yeah because that's why you're interested in me." said Harry smiling with a goofy grin. Thea's mouth dropped open.

"That is not why... I am so not attracted to you... like not at all. In fact, you revolt me, you're not even my type."

"Yet you were staring at me with drool coming down your face, if I had given the word you would have been on me within an instant. You don't know what type I am Thea... you don't know a lot about me." said Harry, and then exited the room... and chuckled, before realizing he was walking funny, and he instantly realized Thea's shoe was stuck there between his legs, just near the kneecap.

"HARRY!" said Thea, and he threw the shoe back towards her. "How dare you?!"

"You tried kicking me, it's your fault!" he instantly ran... hoping to not get hit in the head with a shoe.

* * *

It was a couple hours later as standing in the living room, Harry looked at the television, seeing a news broadcast, and he was surprised to see a photo of Oliver and him leaving the hospital.

"Oliver Queen alive! The infamous Starling city resident was found by fishermen along with an unknown young man, the only other survivor of the shipwreck of the Queen's Gambit. They were found in the Yellow sea on the island of Lian Yu, five days ago, five years after he was presumed dead in the terrible accident. Queen's father, Robert Queen, was in fact confirmed dead." said the reporter, as the photo of the two was enlarged. Harry noticed the look on his face, one that showed absolutely no emotion, like he was just nothing.

"Welcome to the Queen family, that happens a lot with us." said Thea, and Harry turned towards Oliver's beautiful sister, who was holding something in her hand. Harry tried to figure out what was in her hand, but gave up after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I was on the news before I was here, back where I used to live, I was on the news a bit," said Harry, and Thea opened her hand.

"Oliver had me give this to you." said Thea, and Harry now saw it was a silver watch, making him smile. Thea must've have been depressed by something, as she looked down, away from Harry.

"Thanks. About earlier, when we first met, I understand... your brother gets home after five years of being presumed dead, you get excited."

"It's my only brother, what can I do? I missed him," and with this, she handed Harry the watch, to which he put it on. "Do you have any family?"

"No." replied Harry, and Thea looked at him with a confused look, trying to figure out the teen in front of her.

"Where are they?" asked Thea, and Harry looked at the television, trying not to make eye contact with Thea.

"Dead. Parents were murdered, the relatives I was staying with, bottom of the Pacific Ocean probably." said Harry, and Thea covered her mouth, as she felt sorry for him.

"You're not like the other guys I know." said Thea, and Harry just shook his head lightly, before turning his head to her.

"Nobody is like me Thea. Nobody." said Harry, and turned his attention to the television once more, before the two heard voices from the other room. Thea could not figure out the teenage boy who was standing in front of her. It seemed that this person standing in the room was not very sociable when it came to his past, and Thea understood that, but the thing was, how could he be so distant all the time? He hadn't really talked much, even though he seemed to talk to Oliver a lot.

"Pretty sure on Lost, they're all dead I think." said a voice, and Harry walked out of the room, to see Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's long time friend. Tommy went to speak again, but Thea, who entered the room with Harry, interrupted him, saying:

"What was it like there?" and there was a very long, and awkward pause, everyone there waiting for an answer curiously. Oliver looked at his sister, because of the fact she had popped out of nowhere.

"Cold." was all Oliver said, before Harry caught Tommy's attention, and Oliver seemed to notice it too. "Tommy, this is my friend Harry, he was on the island with me for those five years." Tommy looked at Harry, curious on whom he was and where the teenager came from, as Harry waved lightly.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry, and then Tommy changed the subject by saying to Oliver in a firm voice...

"Tomorrow. You, and me are doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." When Tommy said that, Oliver turned his attentions to Harry, who was looking at his watch.

"That sounds great." said Oliver, and Harry looked up, to see Oliver looking at him, before giving him a look that said it was alright.

"Harry can come if he wants." Tommy offered, and Harry nodded, before lightly looking towards one of the room entryways, where Walter was entering.

"Uh, Walter, I was hoping to swing by the office tomorrow actually, if you don't mind." said Oliver, and Walter gave him a funny look, and answered simply by stating:

"Well there is plenty of time for all that Oliver, Queen consolidated isn't going anywhere any time soon." Harry gave a look to Oliver that told him that Harry was going to go outside.

Then, proceeding outside, Harry thought to himself, _so, this is how things are going to be from now on? I will need time to get used to it._ By the time Harry had come out of his thoughts, he found himself standing in the dark, and Moira was standing in the doorway.

"Come inside, before you get sick." said Moira, and Harry turned towards her, and gave a nod, before walking inside. Harry walked to the dining room, to find that dinner was ready, and quietly sat down with everyone.

"So Harry... tell us a little about yourself." said Walter as Harry looked up at the mention of his name.

"Not much to say really..."

"Harry's parents were murdered when he was a baby, and he lived with his aunt and uncle for years until he came onto the yacht that day."

"Oh you poor thing... so, that's an interesting scar on your forehead Harry... why is it a lightning bolt?" asked Moira, as Harry moved his hair back a little with a sigh.

"No offense, but I would prefer to not talk about it. It's kind of a sore subject for me." Harry explained, and they just looked at him with worried stares, all except for Oliver who was looking down at his food, avoiding their eye contact.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, it won't happen again I assure you." Moira told Harry, but he wasn't listening, as he heard the disembodied screams of his mother as she died. That was the only thing he remembered from that night... her screams.

* * *

Later that night, as Harry was standing there at the mirror staring at the mirror he had gotten from Sirius, Oliver stood at the doorway noticing that blank stare he found Harry entranced in every so often.

"Hey, everything alright?" asked Oliver as he entered his room.

"Yeah, just want to deal with some stuff, and I want to say I'm staying here in Starling City, plus I need to get my money from my vaults in England."

"We'll get to that soon enough Harry, I can tell what you're thinking, the list." said Oliver, and Harry gave a nod, telling Oliver that he understood. "Let's just get settled here. Get used to everything before we decide to go and do our mission."

"Alright Oliver, whatever you think is best." although Oliver couldn't tell, Harry was thinking to himself: _the sooner, the better..._ Whether that was his mind tainted by the Mirakuru or just him itching to get some work done, he did not know...


	7. 01:06

**_The Kidnapping_**

* * *

Thunder crackled in the distance as Harry opened his eyes, waking up on the floor of his room, with Oliver looking down at him with concern. There was something in his hand, and Harry had no idea what it was, but he knew by the way Oliver looked that it was sharp.

"How long have I been down here?" asked Harry, and Oliver just looked at him, not answering for what seemed like an hour. "Oliver, how long have I been down here?"

"An hour. I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed that, and tried to cut my head off, so I decided to wait until you came out of it. What was it about?" asked Oliver, and Harry sat up.

"Something I don't think you want to know Oliver..." said Harry, before holding his side and dropped the object which he still didn't know what it was.

"Has any of your abilities came back yet?" Oliver wondered, as Harry's breathing slowed. "I know they haven't worked since you were injected with the Mirakuru."

"Nothing yet, if they ever do come back I mean." He touched the watch on his wrist, not wanting to lose it. "Whose watch was this Oliver... the one she gave me?"

"It was my Dad's, I got it earlier that day. Figured you would like it as a gift for entering the family officially."

"Oh, thank you..."

"Just get some rest... night Harry." Then Oliver exited the room as Harry put the bed down before he opened the door and watched him shut the door, and he fell asleep again.

"Good night Oliver..." said Harry, as Oliver moved from the door shutting the door behind him, unaware that Thea was standing at the edge of the door, who had just arrived.

"Is he okay?" asked Thea, and Oliver turned to his sister, and nodded. "What was wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Just a dream. That's all it was, just a dream. Although he is quite capable of doing some damage to a person if you catch him off guard." said Oliver, warning Thea not to go in there, when she opened the door lightly to peek in, to see Harry, who, no longer on the floor, was now in his bed, looking like he was about to say something.

"Got it, Oliver... I better get back to bed." said the young Queen, before her older brother stopped.

"Good night Thea, and Mom told me that you can be a bit aggressive. Just for my sake, take it easy on Harry, right now, we're all he has." said Oliver, and then, before a moment passed, Thea nodded.

"It's good to have you back home Oliver." said Thea abruptly, breaking the tense silence, before she gave him a hug.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Harry! Tommy's here, you better hurry up!" Oliver's voice called that morning as Harry exited the bathroom.

"I'll be dressed in a minute!" said Harry, before falling a few steps later, just barely missing Thea, who was walking towards the bathroom.

"Whoa! Harry be careful! You nearly created collateral damage!" said Thea, and Harry poked his head out of the room, and gave a smirk towards Thea, who gave him an evil look.

"Thanks, I needed that this morning, just a dirty look, now, if you excuse me..." said Harry, now entering his room once more.

"Harry..." said Thea, and Harry poked his head out to suddenly have a towel thrown in his face, and she smiled. "Much better. Now that is covered, I can be in peace."

"Ha ha, well at least my pants aren't ripped." said Harry as Thea was walking away towards the bathroom, and he decided to be devious, before putting his hand out, and suddenly Thea's back pockets ripped open, and Thea gasped as she felt the air hit it.

"How did you do that?" asked Thea, covering up the revealed parts of her skin, and Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did what?" replied Harry, and Thea looked like she was about to lash out at Harry from him being a sneaky little punk.

Oliver stood downstairs nearly laughing, before letting Tommy in, and Tommy heard the situation going on.

"What is that noise?" asked Tommy, before Thea ran by on the stairs chasing a fleeing Harry, and Tommy's eyes got wide. "Oh, Harry shouldn't have done that."

"He didn't." said Oliver, and Tommy turned his head towards him, before Oliver finally covered his mouth trying to not laugh.

"That is so not right, letting the blame go on Harry." said Tommy, as Harry laughed running the other way.

"He likes it." said Oliver, and Harry suddenly came downstairs, in a black t-shirt, and a red jacket over it, with some faded blue jeans.

"Let's go." said Harry, and pointed towards the door. "Before she comes back and tries to rip my head off."

"What happened to Thea?" asked Tommy, curious by what Harry had done to her, and Harry gave a slight smile to Tommy.

"She got what she wanted." said Harry, revealing that she had laid a good punch on his back, but not enough to bruise him. "But, just in case let's just go."

"Too bad. I would've loved to see Thea be humiliated." said Tommy, and Harry suddenly gave a wink to Tommy, before saying:

"Oh, she's humiliated enough." said Harry, holding the two back pockets from Thea's jeans, causing Tommy to nearly fall out of his skin from what Harry did.

"Wait, oh my god, you two planned that." said Tommy, and Harry shook his head abruptly, and dropped the back pockets.

"Nope, Oliver thought it'd be good for me to have a kind of sibling deal with Thea, pranks were one of them." said Harry, before Oliver gave a thumbs up, and then there was a noise upstairs, and Harry's eyes got wide. "GO!"

The three hurried outside, before Thea came downstairs and rescued her back pockets, and Harry could literally her saying:

"I swear Oliver is behind this somehow, Harry is going to pay for this." By that moment, Harry was nearly rolling on the floor out of his mind.

Walking to Tommy's vehicle, Harry saw it was only two seats, and then scratched his head lightly.

"Where am I going to sit?" asked Harry, and Tommy realized the predicament they were in, and Oliver seemed to have an answer, as he opened the garage, showing a red motorcycle, and Harry's eyes seemed to pop out of his head like torpedos. "Sweet mother..."

"Figured you'd like that." said Oliver, and Harry jumped on the motorcycle, and closed his eyes, putting a helmet on.

"Does he have a license?" asked Tommy, and Oliver looked at him for a moment, in disbelief he would say that.

"Well, let me see, he's been here for two days, the first in the hospital the whole time, the second day he got settled in, so no." said Oliver, and Tommy seemed to be scared to let Harry drive without any experience. "He's smarter than he looks Tommy. He will do just fine. Plus, how long did we drive without a license?"

"That's true..."

Harry smiled as he followed the two out of the driveway, and into the city.

* * *

Harry found that as he drove the motorcycle behind the two men while they drove through the streets of Starling City, he saw that there were thousands of people just walking on the sidewalks, doing their daily commutes. He thought it was something odd, as Harry had never really seen that many people in one spot, well, unless he counted Hogwarts, but that was a school, this was a city.

The motorcycle itself, drove like it was brand new, Harry, even though he didn't want to admit it, he absolutely loved it. It was his "first" vehicle. The Nimbus Two Thousand Broomstick that he used for Quidditch didn't really count as a vehicle to him, more like a tool he simply used to play the sport.

 _I have no idea what Oliver has planned with this whole quest of his to save Starling City, whatever it is, I hope it's good, and not some dim witted plan that ends up with us in a grave the first night... that'll be something, get to Starling City, and die a week or two later, yeah, who'd show up at that kind of funeral?_ thought Harry to himself, as Tommy's expensive sports car pulled into a parking lot nearby, and turned off. Harry pulled in behind them, and parked it, knowing that they would be getting out at any moment.

As he watched them get out of the very expensive car, Harry paid attention to the scene, as something about it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, making him turn around slowly. Harry's surroundings seemed normal enough, but the one thing that seemed weird was a black van, parked, but not turned off, just pointed at the three.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Oliver, seeing Harry's sight pointed towards the black van, and Harry shook out of his trance, before realizing what Oliver said.

"Yeah, everything's okay." said Harry, and looked towards the van's direction, where he could see it driving around a corner, out of sight. Something about it made Harry very on edge, while he noticed that Oliver didn't seem to notice the odd mood around them, but then again, it may have just been Harry being weird, whatever the matter, something was not right.

"How's Laurel?" asked Oliver, and Tommy seemed to tense up at the matter of Oliver's ex girlfriend, and Harry followed the two on foot as they went onto the sidewalk.

"Pissed that you're alive, but other than that good, she's a lawyer, did some major cases in the last couple years, so yeah. Her father, since Sara died, he's turned into one of those drunk cops that you always see." said Tommy. Harry immediately took notice of Sara, who he had a connection with when Oliver and him found her on the island... the two of them, Harry and Sara were pretty close... and Harry unconsciously reached to touch a necklace around his neck that held a tiny arrowhead on it, which Sara had given him.

"Yeah, when she died..." said Harry, and then saw Oliver tense up intensely at that, making him turn to Harry with a fierce look in his eyes. "Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy, and Harry got quiet, trying not to unbury the past events that had him uneasy. "Well, Detective Lance should have a hay day now that you're back."

"My gut tells me that Lance may be in for a treat when we meet again." said Oliver, and Harry just stayed quiet.

"Yeah, Harry, where did you grow up?" asked Tommy, and Harry's hand clenched tightly into a fist, as he thought about the Dursleys.

"England, with my aunt and uncle. I've basically lived there my entire life until the Queen's Gambit went down.."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Dead..."

"Oh, you had a bad childhood I suppose?" asked Tommy, and Harry didn't say anything for a moment, as his hair on his neck seemed to stand up even more.

"You could say that," said Harry, thinking of Ron and Hermione, "it wasn't all that bad, got the two best friends I could have ever had, but as fate would have it, the one summer I went on an actual vacation sort of, I end up not seeing them for five years."

"Ah. I get what you're saying, you seem to get sucker punched whenever something good is going for you."

"You could definitely say that, although it hasn't happened much lately." started Harry, as he suddenly heard a loud squealing noise from a car tire, and turned around, before seeing the van speeding at them. "Well, the clock strikes twelve."

The van stopped real quick, and three men wearing Halloween masks jumped out, holding guns, causing Harry to clench his fists, preparing to fight all of them.

"Uh, Harry, let's go!" yelled Tommy, seeing the three armed men, and Harry followed after the two, as they ran into an alley. Harry jumped onto a dumpster, as he dodged a knockout dart, that slammed into the dumpster lid.

"Who are these guys?" asked Oliver, knowing he and Harry could easily take these goons. Harry saw Tommy get hit by a dart, and he fell down, before passing out. Harry saw a ladder, and launched towards it, once again dodging a dart. Harry grabbed a manhole lid and threw it in the way of a few knockout darts while Oliver charged towards the hostile men while Tommy ran around the corner. After taking one of them down Oliver jumped out of the way of a gun shot, before running around the corner with Harry on his tail. Oliver grabbed Tommy, and Harry saw this, before jumping off the ladder backwards, did a back flip in the process, and landed.

"Oliver, give me Tommy, I'll get him out of here." said Harry, and then as he took Tommy from Oliver, he witnessed Oliver himself get hit by a dart right to the back of his neck. Oliver fell to the ground, and passed out. Harry put Tommy down quickly, and spun around, punching one of the men that had come at them. One of the men, who Harry presumed to be hired thugs, wearing a devil mask, shot a dart at Harry, but missed by an inch, as it flew past Harry's nose.

Grabbing the man Harry had punched, who was wearing a skull mask, Harry threw him into the dumpster, knocking him out on contact, as Harry did not want to kill these men, even though he was highly able to, and as he threw the thug, he was sent crashing to the ground, his eyes darkening as he clenched his fists and punched the ground, the concrete cracking beneath it. The thug who had taken him down to the cold ground stood above like him like a giant, but Harry was not afraid of a giant.

Harry stood up, and sent his fist slamming into the thug's chest; the sounds of the ribs shattering could be heard as he sent another punch slamming into the back of the thug's leg. The thug fell to his knees, and with his knee Harry sent it flying upwards, knocking him out.

"You'll feel that when you wake up, trust me." During that small altercation, the men in the masks had grabbed Oliver and Tommy and put them into the van. A thug came up from behind, slamming a dart into the side of Harry's neck, but Harry kept fighting.

Four guys later and Harry collapsed to his knees and watched as the five injured men were dragging him sluggishly towards the van. Harry couldn't do a thing as a sack went over his head and he was thrown in the back of the van.

His sight went black, and the next thing Harry saw was Sara Lance looking at him with pitiful eyes... and he knew, this was the day she died... when Slade caused her death.


	8. 01:07

**_First Day in Purgatory_**

* * *

 _When Harry had come to, his entire body was weak. Whatever that gas was that knocked him out must have made him weak or something; his focus began to come through his glasses as he rolled onto his stomach. What had happened, he wondered to himself as he pushed himself to his feet._

 _"Oliver?" he called, but there was no answer. Harry turned to check his surroundings, and found himself a small distance from the lifeboat. He began to run towards the lifeboat as quickly as he could, but due to his weakened state found himself falling to the ground multiple times. His knees felt sticky, and Harry realized that he must be bleeding beneath his pants. He climbed over a rock to see the grave Oliver had made for his father, and blood on the ground. "Oliver!"_

 _He heard a crackling noise, and he knew he had heard the noise before, not more than a week before in fact as he quickly realized. Harry turned and saw a dark clothed figure standing holding a gun pointed right at him. That was what he had heard, a gun being fired._

 _It was strange though, it didn't seem like the figure was focused on Harry, so he turned his head in the opposite direction to see a man in a green hood holding an unconscious Oliver walking away into the distance._

 _"HEY!" Harry screamed, and he watched as the man in the green hood turned around, and Harry could see an arrow sticking out of Oliver's chest. Oliver fell to the ground, and the next thing Harry knew was that he was thrown off of the rock as an arrow struck his chest, sending him crashing to the ground..._

* * *

_Oliver cracked his eyes open in the dim light of a cave, noticing the slight blue light shining in through the roof of the cave, his mouth was parched, and his body tighter than it had ever been, it was like he was a plank. He bobbed his head around for a moment, to realize the arrow was sticking out of his chest, the stone arrowhead poking through..._

 ** _"Hey, Oliver, what your father said... about you being all I have... he is telling the truth. I have no family... My parents are dead, and well now the_ _Dursleys_ _are dead, and I have no one to go to, and I need you to promise something, that if things go worse in the next days that we'll stick together, as a team... I need to trust you, and I can't do that if you don't trust me..."_**

 ** _"We stick together... for my father?"_**

 ** _"Of course, for Robert Queen, we're going to work as a team..."_**

 ** _"No matter what..."_**

 _"Harry..." said Oliver coming to his senses, and looked around, but didn't see the thirteen year old... where was he? Did something happen to Harry, was he dead, still on the beach?_

 _Then, out of the light of the entrance to the cave came a man, dressed in all green, his hair coal black... a quiver on his back, a bow in his hand, and a little bit of blood on the other, suggesting he was dangerous to Oliver._

 _"Who are you?" asked Oliver, but received no reply, only to see the man lower his hood, revealing that he was Chinese, his beard five inches down or so, meaning he hadn't shaved in a long time. His face worn, showing signs of having seen more violence than most men would ever have to see. He was a veteran. "Why did you shoot me?"_

 ** _"Weile baohu ni. 'To Protect You'"_** _was what the man replied, as he knelt down next to Oliver with a small bowl filled with some sort of mush or herb that Oliver didn't recognize. The man took some of the mush into his hand, which turned out to be food, and held it out to Oliver. Oliver hesitantly took a bite, and began to take more as the flavor seemed to be heaven at the moment, he couldn't get enough. Finally the man gave him the bowl, and not unlike a dog he dug his face in trying to get as much as he could. Then, he pulled the arrow straight out of Oliver._

 _"AH!"_

* * *

_Harry didn't know how long he had laid there on the ground in silence, his body unable to move, seeming to be in shock from the arrow hitting him. He had no idea where that archer was, but he knew one thing, there were men with guns running in his direction, and if he didn't start to move now, who knows what might happen._

 _Using all of his strength, Harry pushed himself to his feet, feeling the blood dripping off of his chest, and used everything he had to get to his feet, before seeing his bag laying on the ground. The arrow would cause problems if Harry were to put the bag on at that point. He reached around the back of the arrow, and broke it, causing the half to fall, while the front half was still stuck in._

 _"Alright... Oh this is going to hurt..." Harry took a deep breath before ripping the arrow right out of his chest, and all he felt was white hot pain, and his sight blurred for a few seconds. He screamed at the top of his lungs, before grabbing the bag as the blood continued to come out, and put it on, but something caught his eye... the notebook Oliver had found on Robert's body._

 _"Oliver... where are you?" asked Harry, but seeing as the men were just about there, and now they had seen Harry, there was only one choice for him, Harry grabbed the notebook and put it in his bag, before running into the trees, leaving only a trail of blood..._

 _Harry ran through the never ending forest, dodging tree limbs and fallen logs, and he came to a clearing, where there was a small pond, deep enough to conceal his presence for a short time, and Harry could hear those men following, shouting loudly._

 _With no time left, seeing as they were now in his sight, but they had not seen him yet, Harry dived into the water, hiding his bag in a bush not too far away, but out of sight nevertheless._

 _He watched as the men appeared above the pond, and Harry was having trouble holding his breath, and then he saw the water turn red, but it wasn't from his own wound, it was one of the men that were hunting him down. Screams occurred, arrows flying, until most of the men fell into the water dead, and Harry cautiously moved out of the water to breathe, when he saw the man in the green hood looking_ _at him._

 _"Oh boy..."_

* * *

 _When Oliver came to once more as the pain from the arrow being taken out had_ _caused him to pass out, he saw Harry walking into the cave holding his bag, and no arrow in his chest, but the arrowhead was in his hand, which surprised him a little. The Archer followed Harry in, who was holding the bag for him, and Harry sat down against a rock next to Oliver._

 _"You okay?" asked Oliver, and Harry nodded, only showing the wound which had bled so much half of Harry's blue shirt was stained with red._

 _"I guess... I want to know why that guy shot us though." Oliver didn't know why, but he knew one thing, there was something odd going on here, and he didn't like it._

 _"I don't know, to show us he's capable of killing us both without trying?'_

 _"No... I think he was trying to save us."_

 _"What do you mean?" Oliver inquired as Harry gulped lightly and laid back, taking his jacket off._

 _"I'll explain later... but I'm certain he's not the only one here..."_

* * *

_Standing at the small pond a man stood there looking at the blood trail and the dead mercenaries, and he growled._

 _"So, we're not alone on this island anymore... as if Yao Fei was bad enough... I wonder who this blood belongs to?"_

 _"Sir, one of the men that did survive... he says there was a kid, probably about thirteen that they were chasing, then our problem happened."_

 _"So, Yao Fei saved the kid, why?"_

 _"I don't know, but it seemed like the kid was injured."_

 _"Then we find a blood trail, and we hunt down the kid, and just maybe we find Yao Fei."_

* * *

_Harry looked up as he laid in his spot to see the Archer remove his hood before laying down to go to sleep..._

 ** _Who is this guy? Something tells me we're not getting off of this island anytime soon._**


	9. 01:08

**_Brothers in Arms_**

* * *

 _"Hey Harry... how you feeling?" asked Sara smiling at the fourteen year old as he laid on the ship floor coughing hard, even having some blood come out of his mouth._

 _"I feel like a guy with super strength just blasted my insides and I have a collapsed lung, but other than that I'm feeling peachy!" groaned Harry as he sat up lightly._

 _"Well, that's good." she said with a brighter smile than before as she helped the wounded teenager to his feet._

 _"Is it bad I kind of want to kiss you at the moment?" asked Harry, and Sara laughed a little. "I figured it was..."_

 _"If you were eighteen and we weren't about to die on a ship run by a madman, then I would consider it."_

 _"Well, at least you have Oliver to do that with... ha..." Harry pulled his quiver off the ground and grabbed his bow as he walked with Sara into the stairwell where multiple men with guns were lying in wait for them, and Harry knew he had to do something._

 _"Oh that's a lot of guys..."_

 _"Don't worry, I got this." said Harry cracking his neck and his eyes darkened before putting his hood up and his wounds healed instantly by using his magic core to speed up his healing, something he had just learned to use not too long ago._

 _"Well, it's time you go to work then big shot." Harry pulled an arrow out, and then began moving into the stairs to take them down..._

* * *

Everything seemed to be drowsy once Harry came to, and as Harry opened his eyes, he at that moment, was only seeing blurs. He had the terrible urge to vomit, but held it down, as he saw sitting next to him, tied up in a chair, was Oliver, and Tommy, he didn't see him.

"What do you know about the Queen's Gambit sinking?" asked the voice of the man in the devil mask, and Oliver growled at this.

"Nothing! I was just on the ship when it went down!" said Oliver, and Harry was suddenly hit in the stomach with a gun or something, just something very hard. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter! You, what do you know?" asked the man in the devil mask, as Harry's sight went back to normal, and Harry coughed out blood into the thug's face, before the thug growled with irritation.

"What, that I know the fact that you sir, are a gigantic dick, you know, if that's what you're asking." said Harry, and the thug didn't like Harry's tone, before trying to hit him with something, and Oliver cut him off.

"Jesus Christ man, he doesn't know anything! He was twelve for god's sake, you're trying to beat information out of a teenager." said Oliver, and seemed to be motioning Harry to do something, and Harry knew what he wanted.

"Well, since you won't cooperate, how about I kill him instead?" asked the thug, and Harry chuckled to the statement.

"Oh I'd like to see you try. I can kill you without even trying... hell, if I wanted to all of you would have been dead already." said Harry, and the thug pointed the gun at Harry's head. "Last chance, walk away and you won't do anything you'll regret." The thug prepped the gun to shoot, and Harry cracked his neck.

"He warned you." said Oliver, before the two suddenly broke out of their trapped state, with the rope suddenly breaking. Harry's arms swung around the chair, before using his right hand, punched the gun out of the thug's hands.

"HEY, WE NEED BACKUP!" yelled a thug in a skull mask, and Harry broke the chair arm, and it turned into a wooden stake, straight into the nearest thug's chest. Oliver dodged a punch quickly, grabbed his chair, and slammed it into a devil masked thug's stomach. More thugs ran in, and Harry motioned with his head, before grabbing one of the thugs running up, and with incredible ease sent him flying over his shoulders, and Oliver broke the arm of his chair, and sent into the flying thug, killing him.

Harry dodged a punch from the thug, and Harry grabbed the chair, before slamming it into the thug, knocking him down. Oliver was suddenly running from bullets, as it hit the wall behind him. Harry ripped part of the chair off, turning it into a wooden stake, and threw it towards the thug shooting at Oliver.

The thug was hit straight in the heart, and fell to the ground. Harry was suddenly knocked down by the thug in the devil mask, who was getting up. Harry pushed his legs up towards his head, before slamming his legs into the thug in the devil mask, throwing him into a metal pipe, and Harry's feet hit the floor, and Harry's body bent before he managed to stand from that position.

"Who are you?" asked the thug in the devil mask, trembling in fear as Harry stood over him, like a massive beast about to tear him limb from limb.

"You really want to know pal, I'm your worst nightmare." said Harry, before punching the thug so hard in the face, that it busted his skull apart from the inside.

Oliver was busy taking down an armed thug that was wearing a mask that resembled the mask from the Friday the 13th movies. The thug in the hockey mask punched Oliver after losing his gun, and Oliver grabbed the thug by the arm, and managed to swing the thug through the air, slamming him into the wall, and then grabbed the thug, before realizing the hit to the wall had killed him. Two more thugs wearing clown masks came running at him, slammed into Oliver, before Harry grabbed an ak-47 off one of the dead thugs.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" yelled Harry before shooting with a terrifying murderous look on his face, and killed the two thugs holding Oliver, and jumped out of the way of a huge thug, wearing a werewolf mask, and he must have been strong by the size of the dude's biceps. "Well, aren't you a steroid user... Mother..." he faked the last bit, and a moment later he was sent flying backwards, and as he crashed into the wall, he saw Oliver be grabbed by the throat. Harry didn't want to use his abilities, but he was feeling the urge to, and sent a blast that microwaved the thug's brains, and killed him instantly. Then five more thugs showed up.

"Where are these guys coming from?" asked Oliver, and then ran towards Harry, and once he reached him, they were surrounded. "Turbine maneuver!"

Harry grabbed Oliver's arms, and spun him around through the air, while Oliver kicked the thugs to where they fell to the floor, and Harry let go.

"That was easier than I thought." then they heard it, the sounds of running, this was a big guy, and when they saw the guys running in, Harry was reminded of a fat kid running to a candy store.

"Oh my god, it's... so jiggly." said Harry, and then saw the ak-47s on the floor. "Get the guns..." The two ran for the guns, and fell to the floor, grabbed them, and shot every single bullet out of it, before seeing the two fat thugs die and collapse on the floor. Then Harry noticed something as he got up.

"Oliver! One of the guys that kidnapped us is making a run for it! I'll catch up, I need to free Tommy." said Harry, and Oliver saw the last thug, who was not wearing a mask, was running out the back door. Oliver chased after him, before Harry found Tommy, who was in a chair similar to the one Harry broke out of. He untied Tommy, before chasing after Oliver and the unmasked thug.

Harry saw Oliver manage to climb to the roof, and Harry launched onto the staircase, and did a jump to grab onto the ledge of the roof, before climbing up.

Oliver ran across the rooftop after the thug, who seemed to running as fast as he could. The thug reached the edge of the roof, before launching off, and landed on a flight of stairs, before jumping down to the floor. Oliver shook his head as he jumped off the edge of the roof, grabbed onto the side of the flight of stairs, and dropped down.

Not too far behind, Harry was running across the rooftop, racing after the two, who seemed to have a massive space between them. Harry increased his speed, before seeing Oliver run into the building that had the flight of stairs, and there was a glass window just next to it.

"Geronimo." said Harry, reaching the edge of the roof, and jumping off, smashing through the glass like a bull in a china shop, and landed, did a roll as he landed, and saw the thug running straight towards him.

"Crap." said the thug. "I am so dead..." Harry noticed Oliver coming up behind the scared thug, and Harry stayed quiet, as Oliver made a motion to keep the thug's attention.

"You've got no where to go, just give up." said Harry, keeping the thug's attention, before Oliver grabbed the thug, and grabbed his head.

"Please, don't kill me." said the thug. "Please, just don't kill me..." Harry felt pity for the thug, as Oliver closed his eyes...

"No one can know our secret." said Oliver, before breaking the pleading thug's neck, killing him instantly.

"Man, that was a little crazy wasn't it?" asked Harry, and Oliver just looked at him, before the two hurried back towards Tommy's location, where cops were arriving at the scene.

"Dangerous thugs, I don't see how." was all Oliver said, before the cops entered the warehouse, where Tommy was opening his eyes.

"Yeah, like they had a chance." said Harry, chuckling, before seeing Detective Lance walking in, pointing a gun, and looked at Oliver and Harry.

"Oh god, of all the people, it had to be Oliver Queen causing trouble." said the Detective, and Harry's eyes got wide, before stepping behind Oliver, hiding, not wanting to be in the confrontation that was sure to follow...

* * *

"Detective..." said Oliver, standing in the warehouse, as Harry just waited for the yelling and interrogation to begin, and moved over to Tommy, who was fully out of the dart's side effects, and was talking to the officers.

"Alright, if you have any other information let us know." said an officer, before they left Tommy's side, and Harry sat down next to him.

"You alright?" asked Harry, trying to see if Tommy was alright, and it seemed like Tommy was wondering the same thing about Harry.

"Yeah, drowsy, but otherwise I'm fine as a daisy." said Tommy, and Harry let out a groan, before holding his stomach. "Hungry?"

"No, the dicks decided to ram a gun into my stomach... thank god I have pain tolerance, because otherwise, I think I'd be in Cardiac Arrest, seven years ago I would be." said Harry.

"What changed that?" asked Tommy, and Harry chuckled, realizing that Tommy was just trying to learn more about him.

"Went to the gym for two years, and then the rest I'm pretty sure you know..." said Harry, and Tommy nodded, understanding that if he asked anymore about it, he would be crossing a line.

"What's your plans? I mean, now that you're off the island," asked Tommy, wondering the same thing as the others had been. Harry's plans.

"Don't know, I had been thinking about going back to England, but I'm just going to be staying here in Starling City. God knows I'm not going back to the island." said Harry, and the two shared a laugh for a moment, as Oliver had looked over for a second, to see his two friends being friendly, and smiled.

"You're alright kid, I think you're a good guy. Even though I basically just met you a few hours ago, you seem alright. Oliver trusts you, and I trust him." said Tommy.

"I would trust him with my life Tommy. He's like family to me." said Harry, and Tommy nodded, before patting Harry on the back lightly, and Harry smiled, knowing that Tommy was nice enough to give him a chance. Most people he had met during his life didn't really give him a chance, and those who did, he ended not seeing for five years, and maybe will be longer.

"He's like family to me too, the brother I never had." said Tommy, and then watched as Oliver walked over, slapping his hands together, smiling.

"We are free to go, Tommy, your car was brought here from the parking lot by the guys who kidnapped us, and left the motorcycle there for some reason. But it will give Harry time to memorize the city more... from what we saw." said Oliver.

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later then, Harry, I'll get you a chance to get your license." said Tommy, and Harry smiled brightly.

"Thanks Tommy." said Harry, not wanting to argue, because he knew Tommy was being nice, as he was always from what Oliver would tell him about his best friend from birth practically.

"Well, don't want you to hate me now do I?" asked Tommy, and Harry chuckled, before Tommy said goodbye, and exited the warehouse, leaving Harry, Oliver, and the cops who were looking at the bodies of the kidnappers.

"Oh, there's a body over in the building with the broken window." said Harry, to the cops, and the two left, before any more questions could be asked.

* * *

 _"SARA!" yelled Harry as Slade threw Sara across the room, and Harry watched the ship tip onto its side, and Sara went falling into the rushing water, and it reminded him so much of the Queen's Gambit sinking, but this time it wasn't from Oliver's perspective, it was his own... and Harry did the one thing he shouldn't have, he launched into the water after Sara._

 _"HARRY!" Oliver screamed as Slade stood there in shock as the one other person he truly cared about went flying under the water._

 _"NO!" Slade with one single punch tried to take Oliver out once and for all, but Oliver dodged and grabbed an arrow of his quiver before going in for the final strike..._

 _Harry woke up an hour later floating on a piece of debris with Sara nowhere to be found, and he knew that he failed to save her..._

* * *

Having gotten through the painful memory of what had happened so long ago Harry now walked with Oliver, and he thought about something, but when he felt the chain around his neck, it was a small arrowhead necklace that Sara had given him when they were on the ship. Harry never took it off, not even during battle, it was a reminder that he had to do whatever it took to protect those he cared about...


	10. 01:09

**_Hunger Pains_**

* * *

 **Day Two on the Island**

* * *

 _Harry saw the man in the green hood pull the hood down, revealing his face, and Harry looked at him, realizing he was Chinese. He had at least one of his questions answered, and as the man sat down to eat a bit of food he had scrounged up by hunting, but this seemed to be the last of it, so he went left, and Harry fell asleep once more..._

* * *

 **Day Five**

* * *

 _Waking up, Harry felt the sensation of hunger going through him, and saw that Oliver was laying down, awake, but not moving._

 _"Oliver?" asked Harry, and Oliver raised his head at Harry, who gave a weak expression to him, and then tried to sit up._

 _"Be careful, the wound is still there, it is basically murder trying to move with that there." said Oliver, and painfully got to his feet, and walked over to Harry, and crashed down next to him. Harry hadn't noticed that Oliver was bleeding slightly, and Oliver groaned a little. "That's why I said not to move."_

 _"Oh, guess I better listen then," said Harry, and Oliver laughed lightly, before Harry took his round glasses off, and his eyes were able to see a little better. "Well, that guy knows some wicked skills, whatever he did, it seems to be helping my sight."_

 _"Do you trust him?" asked Oliver, and Harry pondered for a moment, trying to understand what Oliver was saying. The man in the green hood had shot them with an arrow, brought them to a cave somewhere on the island, and then took the arrow out, put some sort of **medicine** on it, and gave them a drink. Why would they? He basically kidnapped them._

 _"Not really, he kidnapped us." said Harry, and Oliver turned his head slowly to the young teen, before giving a grunt._

 _"I don't see how. He at least took care of the wounds. Although, we haven't ate yet... in four days," said Oliver, trying to think of exactly the last time they had ate. Harry sat there quietly, not knowing what was going to happen to them, until Oliver made a noise, catching his attention. "We're going to have to cook our own food..."_

 _"Wait, we don't have any food..." said Harry, and he suddenly realized Oliver's point, they were going to have to capture, and kill a poor animal. "Great..."_

 _"Yeah, I think we're in for a tough couple days. If we are found by then," stated Oliver, before Harry nodded lightly, not trusting his words at the moment. "We'll get out of this, I promise."_

 _"I know..." said Harry, before the two saw the man in the green hood enter the cave, with an animal in a custom made cage._

 _"Are we supposed to eat that?" asked Oliver, and the man nodded, taking his hood off, and Harry gulped at the sight, the guy looked beat, with at least three bags each under his eyes. The man must have not slept in a couple days, or weeks, Harry couldn't tell._

 _"Keep the fire going." said the man, before exiting the cave once more, and Harry noticed wood piled up against the wall of the cave._

 _"I guess that's what we use for now." said Harry, and tried moving, as the pain seemed to be a knife going through his insides, tearing him up. "Ow..."_

 _"Take it easy Harry." As he said that, Harry grabbed some of the firewood, and moved very slowly, making his way to the fire pit. Plopping the firewood down on the flames, it caused a flame to cloud up Harry's glasses from the smoke, and Harry immediately took them off once more, and put them in his jacket pocket. The black jacket with two white stripes going down his sleeves was faded now, making the colors blend together, and Harry's glasses were slightly cracked, making it fairly difficult to see, but not enough to where he had to take them off._

 _Oliver's clothing, a pair of cargo shorts, a plaid long sleeve shirt, and his faded brown shoes were all wrinkled, the shirt slightly ripped, hole on his chest, from the arrow being shot into him, and his sleeve was torn in spots._

 _"I am, I just wanted to get this done." said Harry, and flopped onto the floor of the cave, and laid his head down, and Oliver watched as the young teen fell asleep, before he grabbed something that was soft like a pillow, and put it under Harry's head, allowing Harry to fall asleep easily._

 _"Just take it easy, and we'll be out of here in no time." said Oliver, and laid down once more, and fell asleep, next to the passed out teen, who was deep in his slumber..._

* * *

 **Day Eight**

* * *

 _Harry was weaker than Oliver thought, more and more Harry slept more, hardly awake or anything. He noticed the teen becoming paler by the day, and it didn't help that they hadn't ate anything. They were in a bad spot._

* * *

 _When you wake up, it seems like everything that you dreamt about, that was so clear, has suddenly become a blurred line, and everything you thought you knew was suddenly different, that was how Harry was feeling as he stood up in the cave that night._

 _"Of course it was all in my head, why would it be real." muttered Harry to himself, as Oliver slept in the same spot he had the day before, only a few feet away from Harry, who had just woke up from a dream._

 _The dream itself was Harry being off the island, and at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, who were like they normally were, arguing... plus it was normal for Malfoy to come and harass Hermione, calling her that word, the one she had cried about for over a matter of a week. Mudblood... something told Harry that without him being at Hogwarts, Hermione was going to be called that word a lot more, mainly from Malfoy and his gang._

 _He wanted off the island so bad, it started to make his whole body to shake with anxiety. Closing his eyes, Harry stood against the wall of the cave, before hearing the man in the green hood enter the cave, and saw the animal in the cage still._

 _"So, going to starve yourselves to death?" asked the man, and Harry shrugged in reply, as truthfully, he had no idea, for god's sake, Harry was only twelve, almost thirteen. He hadn't killed anyone or anything before, unless, he could count Voldemort and Quirrell, which he didn't want to. "You need to eat, or you will die from hunger."_

 _A moment passed, and Harry sat down near Oliver, who opened his eyes as Harry laid down, before Harry fell asleep once more. Oliver felt guilty, he had promised to keep Harry safe, alive, and to get him off the island, and here they were, beginning to starve... and Oliver didn't even have the guts to kill the only way to have food._

 _"Keep him alive, otherwise the two of you won't live through the first year." said the man, and Oliver looked at him, wondering why he had said the first year. How long had he been on this island? Only the man knew that answer, and Oliver didn't want to ask, so he kept quiet, as he heard Harry make an unidentifiable word, which was probably just gibberish. The man in the green hood exited the cave, once more, before Oliver felt the hunger pains, and gulped trying to wait for it to stop. Unfortunately, when it di_ _d stop, it came right back... and this time, the worst it had been yet._

* * *

 **Day Ten**

* * *

 _The moment Oliver woke up, he found Harry laying against the wall of the cave, looking like he was being murdered. Harry must be having a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare. No happy dream was about being murdered. Unless a person was a total psychopath, and Harry certainly didn't seem like one._

 _Harry started to clench his fists, and Oliver moved as fast as his weakened state could, and then put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's fists opened up back to normal, and Harry opened his eyes._

 _"You okay?" asked Oliver, and Harry nodded, barely awake, before trying to open his eyes widely._

 _"Yeah, just a dream. I don't normally have nightmares. Well, it wasn't a dream, more of a memory. Did I tell you my parents died when I was a baby?" asked Harry._

 _"Not that I remember, was that what you were dreaming about?" asked Oliver, as Harry sat up slowly, before holding his stomach._

 _"I was there when they died... even though I was a baby, I still can have memories about it. They were murdered, and the guy who murdered them... tried to kill me too, but instead only managed to give me a lightning bolt scar..." said Harry, pulling his hair back, and Oliver saw the scar, not faded even though it was over five years old._

 _"How is it that it never faded?" asked Oliver, trying to not bring painful memories back to Harry, who was almost about to yell the way it looked. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."_

 _"It's fine. I don't know why it never faded. It's just always been that way. I don't know how deep the cut was, but I don't know. It's hard to tell. My memory turned into a dream once the scar was done, he grabbed me, and suddenly I was present age, he started choking me, I couldn't break free." said Harry, and he had no idea why he was being so revealing with Oliver, as he never told much about his life or his nightmares that he constantly had, but for the past couple days, hadn't had. It was quite peaceful._

 _"Have you had that dream before?" Harry hadn't really thought about it, but now that he had thought of it, Harry had that dream one other, time, the day before the Dursleys and Harry went to the yacht._

 _The two hardly knew each other, and yet, Harry trusted Oliver, and he had no idea why. There was just a silence that seemed to fall down over them, as Harry kept quiet._

 _"One time," was all Harry said, before going back to being quiet. The hunger was starting to get to Harry more by the minute, each time worse than the last. Oliver was being affected as well, as every now and then, he would groan and hold his stomach for a second, before taking in a deep breath. "I thought we were going to make it out of here?"_

 _"We are going to." said Oliver, before putting his head against the wall. Harry just looked at him. "We will make it out of here alive."_

 _"If that's true, why haven't we ate anything?" asked Harry, and Oliver looked at the animal in the cage, and gulped._

 _"Because, we have to kill our food." said Oliver, and Harry groaned a little, holding his stomach, as it growled ferociously._

 _"Oh..." said Harry, before sitting against the wall, next to Oliver. "I wish we didn't have to do that."_

 _"So do I, so... do... I..."_

* * *

 **Day Eleven**

* * *

 _"Crap." said Harry, as he held his arm, after dropping a piece of the firewood, catching Oliver's attention._

 _"I thought it was my turn." said Oliver, as Harry pulled the jacket sleeve up, revealing a part of it was cut, and bleeding slowly._

 _"You were asleep, didn't want to bother you. Besides, nothing else to do, with all the thing being able to do is think, put wood on the fire, and the one thing we won't do, is kill that animal so we can eat..." said Harry, before covering his arm up with the sleeve, and picking up the piece of firewood he had dropped._

 _"Still, you should be the one getting rest, you look like you've been up for weeks on end." said Oliver, even though the truth was, they had been there only a few days, and mainly slept, Harry still looked dead tired._

 _"Well, sleeping on the ground in a cave doesn't bode well for me getting beauty sleep," mocked Harry, putting the wood in the fire, and nearly lost one of the chopped wood as his stomach growled terribly. "Seven days without food..."_

 _"Harry, we'll eat, let me deal with it," said Oliver, and then realized, "why would you want beauty sleep, guys don't need it."_

 _"I was making a point, I don't look well because I'm not well. I have a wound in my chest, no food, and when I do sleep, it's because I pass out from the pain, none is just plain sleep. That's why." Oliver hadn't realized it, but Harry had received the worst of the arrow's attack, as he had been in more pain than Oliver had all put together._

 _"Just take it easy, I'll do the rest." said Oliver, before moving over slowly to the firewood, as Harry sat down against the wall of the cave, taking off the jacket, revealing his blood stained baby blue t-shirt. The blood actually took up most of the shirt, leaving a few spots of blue. Harry sighed as he felt the heat of the fire hit him, laying back._

 _"Man, there's one shirt that's ruined," said Harry, before Oliver sat down next to him after putting the rest of the wood in that would keep the fire going for a couple more hours, so the two could just sit there without having to move, which would in the end, making their wounds take much longer to heal._

 _"I'll figure something out Harry, I promise, we're going to have to stick together if we're to make it out alive." said Oliver, remembering the man's words from earlier. Keep him alive..._

 _"Promise?" asked Harry, sounding like Hermione when he had talked to her on the yacht that night._

 _"Yes, promise," said Oliver, before Harry sighed as once again the pain from not only the wound from the arrow, but also from his hunger, overwhelmed him, and he fell asleep. Oliver looked at the animal that was in the cage, before taking a long couple minutes to look at Harry, who was using the jacket as a blanket, and once again heard the man's words, Keep him alive. "I'll do what I have to do." When he said this, he looked at the animal, before taking in a deep breath. He was going to have to kill the animal after all, for Harry._

 _"I wish I didn't have to do this..." said Oliver to himself, kneeling at the animal's cage, before looking behind him, to see Harry sleeping, his face pale, and his shirt just stained with blood. What Oliver was going to have to do was all for Harry, he promised him, and his father that he would take care of Harry. This was quite possibly the hardest thing Oliver had ever done, and as he put his hands around the poor animal's neck, he hesitated._

 _"Take care of him..." his father's voice echoed in his mind, before he finally took up all of the strength he had, and broke the animal's neck like a little twig._

 _"I swear I will take care of him," said Oliver, before letting go of the animal's now lifeless body, and opened the cage, to take it out. Then he heard Harry let out a groan, before turning around to see the young teen sit up, and look right at him._

 _"You killed it?" asked Harry, lightly enough that it made Oliver hardly be able to hear him, but it didn't bother Oliver as much as how he said it, it was full of sorrow. Harry knew Oliver did it for him, and Harry clearly wished that it could've been different._

 _"I did. We have to eat, you need to eat," said Oliver, before hearing a shuffling noise. Harry's face, whatever the color was left in it, drained completely, making Oliver know the man in the green hood had just came back._

 _"About time," said the hooded man, before pulling out a knife, or what Harry presumed to be a knife. In that moment, Harry knew that Oliver would do whatever it took to keep Harry alive and well, even if he had to become dark in order to fulfill his promise, and with that, Harry gave a faint smile to his friend, who was looking at him, giving the exact same smile. They knew right then, that they were going to have to work together to survive, for Robert Queen... for each other, and it was that moment that Harry Potter knew he was going to end up changing, and he knew that things were about to get difficult. He just knew that it would be a great feeling to eat, especially considering that Harry was feeling the hunger pains, almost as bad as being at the Dursleys, but he still managed to eat, just not that often in a day, maybe once a day normally, but this, not eating for over a week now is just horrible, because he hadn't ate since he got off the plane when they reached Starling City._

 _"I did promise to get you off this island Harry." Oliver patted him on the shoulder and laid back for a minute... Their first step to surviving had just been completed._


	11. 01:10

**_The Lair_**

* * *

"So, what did you tell Detective Lance that allowed us to leave?" asked Harry, after a long walk that took them out of the Glades, and to the Downtown area of Starling City.

"I just told him something." said Oliver, not trying to be very descriptive of his conversation, leading Harry to believe that there was a bad confrontation between the two of them.

"I don't get it, you told him something, and he just let us go, well, I know for a fact you didn't say we took those guys down, otherwise we would be in jail right now for murder." said Harry, as the two walked down the sidewalk to Harry's motorcycle.

"I told him what he needed to know, that two very strong men in hoods came in, and took them down, they were wearing green and red suits, and had a bow and a sack of arrows each, that is basically the truth. We are two archers." said Oliver.

"Sorry for me not being happy, but do we really need to get word of us being out there fighting crime already? It's only been two days Ollie, and I'm pretty sure we need to wait a bit longer for us to start the fight to save the city."

"Harry, it's not going to matter, it's not like they're going to send a swat team after us for one little incident, if anything they'll just being searching for the archers who killed the thugs." When Oliver said that, one thought came over Harry's mind.

"Why were they asking about the Queen's Gambit and what we knew? You don't think..." started Harry, but then Oliver gave a look telling him to knock it off.

"They were probably thinking we had some sort of prototype on the yacht that went down, so they could excavate it, and which they couldn't, because it hasn't been found, or at least that we know of." said Oliver.

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right here. Two days after we arrive, we're kidnapped, and interrogated to find out information about the yacht, that doesn't sit well with me. Someone is hiding something, I just have that feeling." said Harry, and Oliver sighed as they reached the motorcycle.

"I know your gut hasn't lied to you yet Harry, but I think you're wrong on this, and if you're driving this, how am I getting home?" asked Oliver, and Harry made sure no one was around.

"Leave that to me..." said Harry, and pointed to the motorcycle. "You can drive it. I have my own ways of getting around."

"Let me guess, you want to have a race? You'll be on the rooftops and I'll be driving."

"How about it? We can just say it's training." Oliver nodded and hopped on the motorcycle as Harry climbed up to the roof of the building.

"Well, I want to show you the Lair... but you think you can keep up?" asked Oliver.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. I think I know where you're going, let's see who can get there first."

"You're on."

* * *

The Queen Industrial Inc. Steel Fabrications plant had been abandoned for a few years now, and this seemed like the perfect place for the two's plans. To set up their equipment and suits, so they didn't have to constantly hide it. The building had enough of a space and height that they could easily train, and look at the list's names.

"So, the Queen Industrial Plant? I would have thought... oh who am I kidding? I couldn't have thought of anything better." said Harry, as the two walked to the door of the Industrial Plant.

The whole moment made Harry feel like a kid in a candy store, as all he saw was sweet goodness, or in Harry's case, one hell of a training spot... and Oliver probably noticed the look on Harry's face, as he smiled at him, and Harry had he been something like a cartoon, or the commercials, where the bird went crazy for cocoa puffs, he'd be bouncing around the room.

It was just pure heaven for Harry, which if anyone had seen what went on in the mind of Harry Potter they might wonder if the guy was sane... this was perfect for them, but they were going to have to do some work.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Oliver, not wanting to take control, as when it came to training, Harry was the best, but when Harry took his jacket off revealing a tattoo going down his arm that resembled tribal ink.

"Let's get this place into shape... I'd say we get some tools and knock some walls down... literally." said Harry, and Oliver nodded, before Harry noticed the bag Oliver left for them to use. It was full of tools. He smiled brightly, before walking over to the bag, and pulled out the tools such as sledge hammers and so on.

"Alright, let's get to work." said Oliver, and then Harry nodded, before making the first hit on the wall.

Harry put up a couple lights as the sun started going down, and he looked down at the tatau... it was fully down his arm, just a little bit above his wrist, and three distinct animals on it, the shark, the spider, and the eagle... The Shark equaled combat and healing... The Spider equaled stealth... and the Eagle equaled endurance and hunting... together they made the perfect predator, that's what Harry had to become on Lian Yu, a predator, someone the criminals, assassins, military, and so on would be afraid of, Harry had to become something else... he became the Red Arrow... and Oliver became the Hood, all that Harry knew was that Oliver didn't like the idea of being called the Green Arrow or Arrow. Harry didn't mind being called the Red Arrow, he was just that... the Red Arrow... at times Harry didn't think there was no Harry Potter... all there was, was the Red Arrow... there was the mission, the mission and nothing else but the mission.

Survive... keep moving, stop the criminals who threaten the innocent, and get off the island. That was his mission, he had made a promise to Oliver, and Oliver had promised him that they'd get off the island... no matter what. They made it off... but now, his next mission had began, and Harry found himself wondering... would he have to be what he was on the island again? He didn't want to be that Harry again... he didn't want to be a ruthless killer. He didn't enjoy killing those people, he had to do it so he could survive and get home... to Starling City. Home for him, was Starling City... home, was his "brother" Oliver. The two had faced multiple things and survived, they had survived more than anyone else in Starling had ever faced.

"Well old man, guess it worked out didn't it? You were a smart guy... I did have to embrace my dark side... but not this time. Not ever again."

Harry noticed Oliver was doing pull ups on a pipe hanging on a rack. "Going right into the work are you?" asked Harry, as Oliver went to using one hand as he did the pull ups.

"Better to keep in shape, than losing our skill. You sure seem upset, what's wrong?" asked Oliver, as he lifted a couple more times, as Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Well, god knows what will happen if we lose our touch for archery." said Harry, before Oliver stopped for a second, and shook his head as reply, and Harry saw a large part of the room seemed to go downstairs. Harry walked over to it, and walked down the stairs, and saw the room, before having a large grin on his face. "Oliver! I found our spot to keep our equipment!"

Oliver dropped down from the pipe, and walked downstairs, seeing the room, and nodded, before his arms went under Harry's armpits, and over the shoulders, trapping Harry.

"Don't you know I can break out of this, you've tried this so many times." said Harry, before doing a backwards headbutt, making Oliver dizzy for a second, allowing Harry to break free, and turn to Oliver, who came out of his daze.

"Well, wanted to see if you remembered." said Oliver, rubbing his nose. Harry thought for a moment to think of what Oliver was going to do in a second, and Oliver seemed to already be one step ahead, as Harry was slammed into the ground.

"Okay, I see how it is..." said Harry, chuckling, and then spun around, and put his arm out, tripping Oliver as he spun around, and Harry launched to his feet, before Oliver started laughing.

"Well..." said Oliver, and then got up, before the two started to walk upstairs. "What were you talking about?" Harry showed his tatau.

"I was thinking that if I ever have to do what I did on the island I might as well go back there... I'm not going through that again Oliver, it nearly destroyed me, I nearly went over the edge."

"Then let's make sure we don't have that incident again. But however, you need to set up your training regime as you are starting to look a little... weaker."

"Sorry for being hit in the stomach with a gun Oliver, it's not like I could have instantly gotten free and stopped him. You know I could have... I have to look weaker than what I really am." said Harry, and threw his hands in the air. "So glad I'm not in England."

"Well, you do know that we are basically famous here, as you were on the island with me, and now living with the luxurious Queens." said Oliver.

"Yeah, but I'm not always in the news, or anything." said Harry, as the two reached the pipe Oliver was doing pull ups on.

"Yet... I mean, once we start the list, we will be on the news, a lot." said Oliver, and Harry smiled.

"I would rather be on the news as an unknown archer rather than regular Harry Potter being on the news." said Harry.

"Yeah, but knowing our reputation, we'll be on the news both sides of our identities." said Oliver, and Harry stood below the pipe, before cracking his knuckles, and taking a breath, and jumped to the pipe, and grabbed hold of it, before doing a full 360% front spin.

"Well, I guess it's inevitable, with the fact we just got off the island. And us being right on the spotlight for the next few days, before it starts to die down a little." said Harry.

"It might just be a little longer than a few days." said Oliver, as Harry did a large of amount of pull ups.

"It will die down though, so who cares, as long as I can be kind of normal, I'll be nice and happy." said Harry, before seeing that Oliver was looking at his phone.

"Should we get some supplies for this place, to make it a little more, oh I don't know, brighter in here?" asked Harry, and Oliver nodded.

"I'm calling the house to let them know we'll be home late." said Oliver, before getting on his phone. Harry closed his eyes, as he propped himself on top of the pipe, and sat down on it.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you persist on doing that." said Oliver, as Harry hung from the pipe like a bat.

"I like the blood rushing to my head, helps me think." It was true, he did this a lot, because it helped him think about stuff. Right now, he didn't have anything to think about, so, that didn't make any sense for Harry to be doing this.

"And you vomit afterwards," said Oliver, and Harry laughed, before looking at the watch Thea had given him, it was oddly cold against his skin, even though it was on him for almost a full day now. "What's your record anyway?"

"One hour of doing this, right now, it's been about fifty minutes, going on fifty-one." At first, when Harry started this, he couldn't stand even five minutes, but since the time passed, he found he could stay this way for a longer amount of time, each amount of time he did this about five times, before he was able to do it longer.

"Is it because you have some desire to be a bat or something?" asked Oliver, and Harry chuckled, before closing his eyes.

"No, I just figure..." Harry started to swing slightly, like a paddle-ball. "That if the time came, and I was taken captive, and held upside down for a large amount of time, it would help, if I was able to take the blood going to my head. You should do the same."

"I am not being a bat for an hour." Harry gave an scowl, before rubbing his now sleak jet black hair backwards, revealing his scar, that was suddenly not faded whatsoever. "It un-faded."

"How is that even possible?" asked Harry, confused, scars only faded, was it possible for it to un-fade, or get refreshed?

"I don't know, I think the blood is all against it," said Oliver, as Harry looked at the watch again, fifty-two minutes, only eight minutes left before he could stop, if he was going to indeed, vomit.

"Sure... like that's even plausible." said Harry, and then Oliver went out of the room for a second, before coming back in with two old, worn out looking rectangular crates that Harry knew exactly what was inside. "So, I take it instead of waiting a few days, we're going straight into it?"

"No, not until we're sure of our first target, and totally off topic, you're turning green." Harry swallowed air, and felt better, as he closed his eyes again.

"I don't know why you think that it's an assassination style target. That's what you act like it is. We're saving Starling City, not taking money from it. We are not assassins, and if that what it turns to, I'm out," said Harry, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, like we'll take money to take the list down, and Harry, that's the thing about you... for someone who doesn't want attention, you sure know how to get it, and you want to be normal, when you act different than other people, you're basically the next evolution of man kind."

"I want to be normal. And I'm not the next stage of evolution, just the result of being famous very young, and end up being thrown on an island for five years. I'm just a different person, what's so wrong with that?" asked Harry, before finally opening his eyes, and seeing it had one minute to go before an hour was up. In between the two conversing, it seemed to be like two minutes before the other spoke, so it didn't really help the mood, right now, Harry felt like a vampire about to have a wooden stake be jammed in his heart.

"When are you going to let them know you're alive? Or are you going to at all?" asked Oliver, before Harry swung back and forth about ten times, until he had enough momentum and speed to reach the pipe, and got right side up, and dropped down onto the ground, and stood there for a moment, as the blood went out of his head.

"I haven't really figured out a way to tell the Ministry yet... if I even do what am I supposed to say to him? Oh, hey guys, I don't think you know this, but I'm your savior that died five years ago in the Pacific Ocean, but in fact didn't, and was stranded on an island for five years, and I've been speaking to nobody for the whole time, not even wanting to reveal that I was alive to you? That would probably cause more problems than necessary," said Harry, walking over to Oliver at a table with the crates set on it.

"It will come to you, just give it enough time... Who knows, it might be good to see your friends again. You may just go back to England if you missed them enough." Harry caught the last sentence, and the way Oliver said that, it made Harry feel weird.

"You think I'm going to leave just because of two people?" asked Harry, and Oliver kept quiet for a moment. "I have a family here Ollie. You, Mrs. Queen, Walter, and Thea. The Queens are my family, Ron and Hermione are just memories of my old life. They aren't going to be in my life, I already decided that, they don't need to know that I'm an archer who fights crime, that'll really raise me up higher than I already am."

"Alright," said Oliver, not saying anything else, keeping quiet, and Harry felt an odd mood fall over the building. Oliver wouldn't say anything, but he knew there was something Harry wasn't saying just yet, but he knew if eventually he kept pressing the matter Harry would tell him what the problem was.

"Let's go back to the manor, they'll be expecting us anytime now." Oliver nodded, before the two closed up the building, and drove to the Mansion.

Harry lightly held the necklace in his hand as he remembered the moment he truly became The Red Arrow.

 _"Harry... you... you killed him._ "


	12. 01:11

**_The Demons of the Past_**

* * *

Harry watched the road as they pulled up to the mansion, and all he could do was just shiver lightly as he began to feel sick. Grabbing the arm where the tatau was, Harry felt his face drain of color and he forced Oliver to pull over so he could throw up in the yard, something he wasn't exactly all that proud of.

"You alright?" Oliver asked, not realizing that the fight today had caused Harry more distress than he let on. Harry spit onto the grass, wiping his lip as he stood back up, feeling a strange numbing sensation run over him.

"Yeah, you know how it gets when I kill Ollie..." Harry muttered, and Oliver wanted to hit himself for letting that slip his mind. The tatau wasn't just a tattoo, and while Oliver didn't know the full specifics of what it was, he knew that it unleashed Harry's inner demons, making it easier for him to take a life.

Harry was not one of those people that killed for fun, but rather if there was no other choice; that was just who Harry was. That was why on the island Harry didn't want to kill that animal, because he thought there was another choice, but by the time Oliver made that decision, there was no other possible choice. It was eat or die at that point, and he wasn't going to let Harry die.

Not many people knew what Harry's tattoos were, but Harry described it as dark magic, which bore through his mind like a poison, and when he killed, he sometimes didn't have control over himself. That was why when Harry went M.I.A. on the island when he had the Mirakuru serum in his blood Oliver was so worried, Harry was unpredictable.

So now, watching Harry throw up as he fought the tatau's influence on him, it genuinely hurt him to see Harry in that kind of pain.

"I know, I'm sorry." Oliver apologized, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder as the teenager took a deep breath all while letting go of his arm where the tatau was hidden underneath his jacket. "Are you going to be okay enough to have dinner?"

"I just need a few minutes, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let Mom know to keep a seat open for you. Come on in when you're ready." Oliver patted him lightly on the back before walking inside leaving the motorcycle beside Harry, who sat down as his arm shook lightly.

"No not now. The sun, the moon, the truth..." he began repeating the mantra that had calmed him down. "The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth... The sun... the moon... the truth."

He could feel his heart racing quickly as Harry clenched his fists tightly, feeling his nails begin to cut through layers of skin. "The sun, the moon, the truth."

 _You killed him, Harry!_

Harry squeezed tighter until blood began to run down his fingers, and the voices that belonged to the people he had hurt echoed in his head.

 _You're a monster..._

"The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth." He repeated it frantically as he got to his feet and ran towards the treeline, focusing on a rather average tree. "The sun..." Harry stopped right in front of the oak tree, placing his left hand against it, leveling it with his eyesight to where he could guide his right hand perfectly. "The moon..." Harry brought his right hand back, and with all of his strength, smashed through the tree's trunk, and his hand was sticking out the back. "The truth..."

The pain he felt radiate through his arm was immense, but it was enough to block the voices out for now. Harry slumped down against the tree wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Oliver kept asking him why he didn't want to speak to Ron or Hermione, and this was why. Harry was afraid of what he might do to them if he was in this state if they were nearby. Could he end up hurting them, or even possibly kill them? He couldn't take that chance.

It was bad enough having this problem around people he didn't even really know, but around the people he had once considered to be the closest thing to a family he had, that would be far worse.

Harry didn't really know how long he sat there in silence, thinking about his little mantra, but once he felt like he had enough control he went back to the manor where the family was sitting quietly eating their meal.

Oliver looked at him with concern, being the only one that noticed the bloody knuckles and the trail of blood on his hand, but Harry wiped it away with a wet paper towel that he grabbed from the kitchen before sitting down next to Thea, who nudged him lightly giving him a rather sweet smile.

"You okay?" she asked with concern in her voice as well, noting how sweaty he was and how he appeared to be almost unaware of where he was, but Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day that's all."

"I think that is something we can all agree on." Moira agreed from across the table. "I think in light of today's events, you two shouldn't leave here without having a bodyguard."

"B-bodyguard?" Harry asked with a heavy gulp, and the two men looked at each other with the same thought... _I blame you for this._

* * *

"So, that's your story, a guy in a green hood and another in a red hood came in and they single-handedly took out those men?" Detective Lance asked that morning as Harry sat in the back of the room rubbing the back of his head, hiding the cuts from last night when he broke that tree. Oliver was sitting beside Tommy on the couch while Moira and Walter were on the other side listening to the detective speak. "I know we talked about this yesterday but I wanted to have a chat when all of your emotions were in control."

"It's fine Detective." Oliver assured him, not noticing that Lance was looking right towards Harry.

"I don't think we've had the chance to talk, you're the kid that was with Oliver on the island, am I correct?" Lance asked standing up and holding his hand out to Harry, who looked hesitantly at the officer before shaking it, to which Lance eyed him curiously. "I didn't catch your name."

"Harry." he said in a stale tone. "Harry Potter."

"So, Mr. Potter... not that I believe Mr. Queen is lying, but did you see anything different?"

"No, as Oliver said two hooded guys came in and took all of those guys out. They broke us free and took off without saying a word." Harry explained, as Oliver gave him a knowing glance; the two had gone over their story last night knowing that Lance would probably show up again to question all three of them.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, find them and you can ask." Oliver said with a rather sly grin that Lance didn't catch, but Harry did. Lance nodded towards him, with narrowed eyebrows that told the two that Lance did not fully believe them.

"Yeah, what about you," Lance turned towards Tommy who had just taken a drink of water, trying to avoid the tension between Oliver and Lance. "Did you see the hood guys?"

"I saw, just movement. Everything was blurry, I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah, you know it's funny. One day back and someone's already gunning for you, aren't you popular?" Lance sneered all while Harry cracked his knuckle just loud enough for the detective to hear it, and from the look in Harry's eyes Lance knew that it hit a bad nerve. "I meant nothing by it, but your return to Starling City was very publicized. Anyone could have seen an opportunity, I mean after all, the son of Robert Queen returns from the dead, and then gets kidnapped? I think that would be one way for some lowlifes to try to get a pay day."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked, to which Lance put his hands together and bit his lower lip lightly.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." the other officer informed them, to which Harry almost scoffed but held it in.

 _If those guys were pros I'd hate to see amateurs._

"As I said before, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back, or Queen's ransom as it were." Lance took a sigh before turning to stare Oliver right in his eyes and laced his words with venom yet was so calm about it that even Harry was surprised by it. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate detective." Moira informed him, as Walter stood up adjusting his tie.

"If Oliver can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you gentlemen for coming."

The officers smiled as they grabbed their things, and Oliver stood up to bid Lance goodbye when the detective whispered in his ear.

"Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" Lance asked coldly, before walking away leaving Oliver almost hurt by his remark, but shook it off after a second. "Uh, before I go, Mr. Potter can I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure thing detective." Harry hid his rolling eyes behind his hair as he turned to follow Lance outside, when Oliver grabbed him by his arm. "Ollie, it's fine. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Harry stepped onto the porch shutting the door behind him as Lance chuckled lightly. "So, you wanted to have a word?"

"Yeah, I want to meet the only other person to survive the accident that took my little girl's life."

"What are you trying to say Detective?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. I'm trying to make sure he understands what he took from my family."

"You weren't there, you don't know what it was like when the Gambit went down. I think you're being a little too harsh on Oliver."

"A little too harsh? Listen kid, you don't understand what it's like to lose a part of your heart and soul after you watched her grow up, you have no idea."

"No, but I know what it's like to lose my entire family, and you know what, I think that can hold up a little bit to your loss. I lost the only family I had. Look, no offense Detective, but maybe lay off the alcohol a bit and maybe you'll remember that you don't know every person you meet. You don't know me or anything that has happened to me, what I've gone through. I don't know what you've gone through, but don't think you can take out your anger on me."

"I'm not taking my anger out on you." Lance hissed.

"Then what are you doing, because right about now it seems like you're just trying to push buttons."

"I'm trying to see what kind of man you are, and from what I can see, you're smarter than people might give you credit for. So, here's a bit of advice. Oliver Queen is not the type of person you want to associate yourself with."

Harry crossed his arms as his eyes darkened a bit. "Detective, thank you for your concern, but I'm not around Oliver because I can be. Oliver is like family to me, he saved my life the night the yacht went down, and I couldn't be more grateful. I'm around Oliver because to me, he is family. So if Oliver is the wrong kind of person to associate with, then I don't want to be around the right person, do you understand that?"

"Perfectly," Lance responded. "So, he saved you, but he couldn't save Sara?" his voice was weak for the first time since Lance had arrived at the Queen estate, and Harry couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"Yeah, he couldn't because when it happened, the yacht filled up with water and Sara fell into the water. By the time Oliver could react to anything he couldn't find her. He would have drowned trying to save her... so please, for the sake of being civil, think about that the next time you want to say anything about what happened. After all, we all have our own stories."

"And what's your story exactly?"

"That's something I intend to find out. Have a good day Detective."

Lance nodded, to which Harry held his hand out and the detective shook it. "Hell of a grip you've got."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Harry entered the house to see Oliver waiting by the stairs with that look that told him it was time to do some work. "What did Lance have to say to you?"

"We had a friendly chat about keeping an open mind. As I said, it's fine. So, what are we going to do?"

"I think it's time I have a chat with Laurel..."

The two walked upstairs to Oliver's room, Oliver shutting the door behind him.

"While you do that, do you want me searching for potential targets?"

"Let's wait until I get back. I might have a lead for us to go on by then."

"Got it. Good luck."

"Thanks... I'll need it." Oliver grabbed his coat and left Harry in the room by himself as the teen looked at his hand where the cuts were.

Harry sat down and thought about what people from Hogwarts would think of him if they were to see him now, and he took a deep breath as a grin appeared on his face. He didn't care what they thought, after all... Harry could take on wizards with no problem now... they weren't a problem for him, although they would be an inconvenience.

He stood up and walked to his room, only to freeze in his tracks as he saw what was on his bed... it was his wand, the one he lost the night the yacht went down.

On it, was a note with handwriting that Harry would recognize anywhere...

 _Welcome back, Mr. Potter._

Albus Dumbledore knew Harry was alive.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and I just want to say... I'm not dead! If you noticed I did something a little bit different. The chapter titles are different and uh I did that because it's set up as a kind of 00:00 type deal. The "00":00 part is the episode, so this chapter being 01:11, means we are on Episode One, but it's the 11th chapter for the episode.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to have more updates regularly now. I just haven't had anything to write for a while for this but I had a cover made recently and had a bunch of inspiration so I hope you guys like it and hope you all enjoy where the story is going. I might have said somewhere in the past that I wasn't going to use a bunch of HP characters, like Harry would basically be the only one, but I figured that wouldn't be true to being a full crossover so I'll be using that a bit more so there's that.**

 **So, I will see you all later, please review and I will be back very soon.**


	13. 01:12

_**Laurel**_

* * *

As Oliver stepped out of his room and shut it behind him, leaving Harry in there by himself, he could hear Thea in her room laughing with one of her friends, but he didn't hear what they were saying...

* * *

"Where did you get these?" Thea asked incredulously leaning over the table as her friend used a credit card to smash a couple pills up into a powder line.

"Roxie's, thanks Daddy's ACL tear." her friend explained holding her father's pill bottle in her hand as a knock on the door caught their attention and Thea's friend covered the powder and hid the bottle inside her school uniform's jacket pocket before Oliver opened the door slowly looking like a cute but deadly puppy, a trait that Thea didn't understand why she thought that.

"Ollie!" Thea smiled bouncing over to him before hugging him.

"I haven't been called that in a long time Speedy." Oliver shook his head with a small grin, knowing that Harry called him that all the time, but he was referring to his family.

"Ugh, worst nickname ever."

"I don't know, chasing around after you when you were a kid it felt like a nice fit. Maybe it still does." Oliver said with an innocent smile as Thea's friend stood beside her with a coy smile checking out Oliver.

"Well, see you at school _Speedy_." she smiled before leaving.

"Sorry about her." Thea apologized as Oliver reached in his pocket revealing what looked like a stone arrowhead.

"I got something for you."

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir." Thea laughed to which Oliver held it up to her.

"It's a Hōzen and in Buddhism it means reconnecting. I kept it in the hopes that one day it would reconnect me, with you." Oliver handed it to her wrapping it with her fingers to which Thea just smiled away as Tommy entered the doorway.

"That is so sweet! I want one of those t-shirts that says _'My friend was a castaway and the only thing I got was this crappy shirt._ "

Thea smirked and shook her head as Oliver lowered his head trying to hold back a chuckle. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble, you just got back, take it slow. Especially after yesterday."

"Of course. Harry's either in my room or his right now, so why don't you show him around the house or something when you get the chance."

"Okay, be good."

"I should be saying that to you." Oliver hugged her goodbye before Tommy practically skipped out of the room from his excitement.

"Ahem, the city awaits! Who knows, maybe this time we won't be kidnapped."

"I hope not," Oliver sighed as he followed Tommy out of Thea's room and down towards his car.

"Hey, have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten-" Tommy asked pointing back towards Thea's room all while Oliver turned and gave a dirty look that only a defensive brother could give. "-because I have not."

"That's what I thought," Oliver gave a devilish stare before they hopped into Tommy's car.

* * *

Oliver wasn't sure about how this little talk with Laurel was going to go in all honesty, he had a feeling it was going to go about as well, if not worse than his talk with Detective Lance had gone. In a way he wasn't exactly certain about whether he was doing the right thing or not, but he knew that avoiding Laurel wasn't going to get him anywhere, after all they would eventually run into each other at one point and it was after all better to get this out of the way now rather than worrying about it later.

How many nights had he fallen asleep, dreaming about the day he'd finally get to see her again, Oliver didn't really know.

"You know, your funeral blew." Tommy explained over the radio catching Oliver's attention for the first time since they left the manor.

Oliver turned to look at him with a smirk before asking the one question that he was almost certain was a yes. "Did you get lucky?"

"Oh it was a fish in a barrel!" Tommy laughed causing Oliver to smile brightly. It was classic Tommy, and something Oliver might have done before the yacht went down, but it didn't mean that he couldn't smile about it. He did have to maintain an image after all. "They were so sad and huggy-"

"No!" Oliver groaned covering up his ears trying to block out Tommy's details.

"-and I'm counting on another target-rich environment for your welcome back bash."

Oliver might have choked on his own saliva at that point because he was unable to speak for a second and turned to look at Tommy with a look of pure shock. "At my what?!"

"Dude, you came back from the dead! This calls for a party! Literally, you tell me when and where and I will take care of everything." Tommy exclaimed with joy as Oliver just rolled his eyes knowing this was a classic Tommy Merlyn move. What was he supposed to expect anyway from Tommy, he really hadn't changed all that much.

"So, I have a question for you. What was it that you missed the most while you were gone? Steaks at the Palm? Drinks at the station? Meaningless sex?"

"Laurel..." Oliver sighed leaning back in the seat to which Tommy threw his hands up in shock and scoffed.

"Everyone is happy you're alive, and you want to see the one person that's not?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." he admitted, lowering his head as Tommy turned the corner and went towards CNRI.

* * *

Harry stared at that wand with a heavy snarl as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed to pick up what was formerly his. It had been so long since he had seen this, it was almost like it wasn't real, but at the same time it felt like a nightmare.

He had put the Wizarding World behind him, and Harry wanted nothing to do with it anymore; Harry was almost certain that there was no point in having a connection there because everyone would have gotten over his untimely disappearance/death. After all, everyone had to move on eventually, right? The only people that might keep searching for him was Ron and Hermione, and as it appeared, Dumbledore.

Harry gingerly took the wand in his hand, remembering the times he had at Hogwarts, how he was that excited eleven year old boy who was finally in a world where he wasn't the outsider or a _freak_ , no he was able to be seen as a hero. He was foolish back then to think about that, after all they turned on him in his second year when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin during the Basilisk fiasco.

It was an event that had taught him one of his greatest lessons, that sometimes even your closest friends can turn on you in a whim. Ron and Hermione hadn't abandoned him during that time but it still taught him that it was a very bad idea to rely on other people. There was only one other person beside himself that he knew he could rely on, and that was Oliver.

Oliver had his chances to turn away from Harry, especially when the Mirakuru and the tatau took over his mind, and yet he stayed true to his promise. Now Harry felt it was only right that he kept his promise. They were brothers, and Harry couldn't let Oliver down now.

Harry looked around the room, noting how empty it really was, noting that there wasn't much else in here besides an ironically placed Queen sized bed with navy blue sheets, a brand new dresser, a nightstand, and a closet with a couple pairs of new clothes. It was what you would expect a person's room to look like when they just moved in, or it was temporary...

He didn't want to think about it, but he knew staying with the Queens was only going to be a temporary venture, because one day Harry wouldn't be able to control himself anymore and he wasn't going to hurt them.

After a few moments Harry slipped the wand into his pocket unconsciously as he lifted his shirt sleeve up to reveal the tatau. He liked the look of the tattoos, but he didn't like what it did to his psyche.

Before Harry had gotten that tatau on the island, he had never killed a single person, unless Professor Quirrell counted, but that wasn't really Harry's fault either, that was because of Voldemort possessing him, and to be fair if it counted as murder that was self-defense. After he had gotten the tatau, well... the rest was history. If Harry was being honest, he wouldn't be surprised if he had a higher body count than Oliver.

Harry wanted to think that all of those times he murdered someone was for the greater good, but who was he kidding? He had killed innocent people while he wasn't in his right mind, and that was why he made a promise to himself that he would never go back to that state.

He covered the tatau back up right before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come on in," he called, feeling rather awkward about the fact he was able to say that for the first time in a long time. After having no privacy in like, forever, it was a strange joy he felt over it.

Thea opened the door poking her head in with a nervous smile, but Harry knew she was cautious because of the last time she entered his room. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied. She was no longer in her school uniform, having switched to a sweater and jeans, but Harry wasn't paying much attention right now.

"Uh, Ollie wanted me to show you around the house that way you knew where everything was."

"Okay, give me a second."

* * *

Harry walked through the house with Thea, listening intently to everything about the house. Thea was so happy talking about her father and how she remembered being chased through every hallway by either her father or Oliver, which made her gain the nickname of 'Speedy' that she seemed to hate but still loved it because it was what Oliver always called her.

He found himself smiling as well imagining a seven year old Thea running from her father giggling the entire time; however the thought of Robert Queen soured the mood because whenever he thought of his name, almost ninety percent of the time he could hear the gunshot that took his life.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly. Thea almost stopped in her tracks at what he said, but she knew where he was coming from.

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Yeah, I met him when I got on the yacht. He seemed like a good person, I'm sorry he didn't make it."

"Things happen for a reason, right? I mean, we got Oliver back, and you." she had paused for a moment right before she added the part about him, and Harry didn't notice it all that much, but it hadn't gone unnoticed. Harry just knew why she said it, that was all he needed to know.

"Yeah, I guess some things do happen for a reason, I just haven't seen that reason yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I get why Oliver survived, so he could get back to the family that needs him, but me... I have no family to go back to. Oliver was the only reason I survived, without him... I wouldn't be alive right now."

"You do have a family now, you have us. Once a Queen, always a Queen."

"Once a Queen, always a Queen?" Harry asked with a small smile. "I like the sound of that."

"So, you were with Ollie the entire time on the island, did he change any?" Thea asked lightly, seemingly unsure of whether or not she should ask that question.

It honestly made Harry stop and think for a second. Oliver had changed during his time on the island, but how was Harry going to tell Thea that? _Oh yeah, Oliver changed, he's now the male version of Lara Croft?_

"Yeah, he changed a little bit. He's a lot more comprehensive of things now, and quiet. Oliver is really quiet now, on the island he was chatty for a while. I guess it was because we didn't really know each other back then and it was only natural to get to know each other, but yeah, he's a lot quieter now."

"Oh," Thea replied understanding. Harry looked out the window, noticing that in the yard down the hill was two gravestones.

"Whose graves are those?"

"Those were the graves we buried for Dad and Ollie. I would go out there and talk to them almost every day, as if they were still here. It comforted me."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I wasn't old enough to know my parents before they died. The only thing I really know about them is that they died protecting me."

"Protecting you?"

"Yeah, remember how Oliver mentioned that they were murdered when I was a baby? Well they died protecting me... I don't generally like talking about it, but considering it'll come up sooner or later, I might as well get it out of the way."

"Was the killer ever caught?"

"Yeah, they caught him when I was eleven. He was killed in the process."

"That's horrible," Thea couldn't believe it, and as she thought about what had been said at the dinner table the other night and what Harry just said, she realized why he didn't want to talk about the scar on his forehead. "Hey, I'm sorry to ask this, but is the scar on your forehead from him?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me as sort of a reminder of what he had taken from me. The cops apparently showed up before he could finish the job, and instead of killing me, he left the scar."

"You've been through a lot then."

"That's one way of putting it. The accident, was just another addition to a long list of unfortunate events that have occurred in my life." Thea lightly grabbed his hand.

"Well, there was one good event that has happened, and that was meeting Ollie."

"That we can agree on."

* * *

The City Necessary Resources Initiative, Oliver didn't even know that Laurel worked there. All Oliver knew was that following her sister's death over the next 5 years, her parents divorced and her father became an alcoholic with Laurel bailing him out the last 5 years... but what he didn't know was that Laurel also went law school, eventually graduating with offer to work at a prestigious law firms in the country in San Francisco. Laurel eventually turned down that offer to work at CNRI.

Tommy sighed as he parked the car in front of the building and tapped the steering wheel with trepidation as Oliver unbuckled his seat belt and was reaching for the door handle.

"Oliver, are you sure you want to talk to Laurel? She wasn't exactly happy to hear that you were alive this entire time."

"Look, Tommy. This is just something I have to do, alright? If I don't talk to her now, I'm still that coward I was five years ago."

"I'd rather be a coward than face an angry Laurel."

"If I can face her father, I'm pretty sure I can face Laurel, you need to trust me on this one." Oliver assured him, before hopping out of the car and walked his way into the CNRI building. "Oh I'm never going to hear the end of this from Laurel... oh boy..."

* * *

"Come on Laurel... We are lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this." Joanna de la Vega sighed as Laurel Lance held a file in her hand. She looked up to look at Joanna with a certain conviction that only a Lance could and gave a small smirk.

"If we can't win a class action against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their life savings we're not fit to be called a legal aid office." Laurel informed her, and Joanna rolled her eyes.

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they are ready to bury us."

"Hmm, you and I against an army? I love those odds." Laurel smiled brightly before walking towards the television where everyone was watching intently.

"Why do you hate me?" Joanna asked before going out of the area leaving Laurel to stare at the television talking about the updated news report of the return of Oliver Queen.

"In other news, Oliver Queen is alive! As we reported yesterday the infamous Starling city resident was found by fishermen along with an unknown young man, the only other survivor of the shipwreck of the Queen's Gambit. They were found in the Yellow sea on the island of Lian Yu, six days ago, five years after he was presumed dead in the terrible accident. Queen's father, Robert Queen, was in fact confirmed dead. The young man's identity has been revealed to be eighteen year old Harry Potter, not much is known about him besides being originally from England... Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story."

"The Queen's Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he and Mr. Potter were the only survivors of the accident that took the lives of ten people including local resident Sara Lance, survived by her sister, Laurel-" the reporter continued onward as Laurel shut the television off.

"This isn't a spa, we have work to do." she hissed before the group scattered and went back to their business, all while Joanna ran up to Laurel with a look of pure anger on her face.

"Laurel, we have a problem."

"What?"

"I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue." Joanna handed Laurel the papers and Laurel's face only showed her souring mood more than her heavy breathing. "We're now in front of Judge Grell."

"Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign."

"Mm-hm."

"Grell's in his back pocket." Laurel sighed to which Joanna crossed her arms and gave a disappointed smile.

"It's fun being your friend, I get to say _I told you so_ a lot."

"Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are."

"He's richer and willing to commit felonies." Joanna tried to inform her as they walked towards Laurel's desk, not noticing the person standing at it looking at the newspaper clippings of the Adam Hunt case.

"We don't need to go outside the law..."

"To find justice? Your dad's favorite jingle." Joanna scoffed back as Laurel stopped seeing the person at her desk, and she felt her heart skip a beat and her chest tighten up all at the same time.

"Hello, Laurel." Oliver Queen greeted as he secretly slipped the newspaper clipping of Adam Hunt into his pocket. _Can today get any worse?_

* * *

"You went to law school, you always said you would." Oliver smiled as the two walked outside of the building.

"Yeah, everyone's proud."

"You know, Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter, you sure wanna get in the ring with him?" he wondered.

Laurel stopped in her place and looked at him with confusion. "Five years and you wanna talk about Adam Hunt?"

"No, not really." he admitted.

"Why are you here, Ollie?" Laurel questioned, sighing as Oliver lowered his head and scratched his hair lightly.

"To apologize. It was my fault. I just wanted to ask you not to blame her."

"For what? Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?" Laurel hissed at him, pulling at his heartstrings. She didn't know it, but every word hit Oliver like a bullet.

"I never meant to-"

"She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin, all because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should've been you."

"I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped that you would rot in Hell a whole lot longer than five years." Laurel hissed walking past Oliver and back towards the door to CNRI, where Tommy was standing there quietly with his head down. "How'd you think that was going to go, Tommy?"

"About like that." he admitted closing his eyes as she nearly pushed into him on her way inside.

* * *

Harry walked out to the gravestones, wanting to actually see the proper grave they had given Robert rather than the makeshift grave he and Oliver had made on Lian Yu.

It was far nicer than he had expected, but what was he supposed to expect? It wasn't just a cross made from sticks... Harry knelt down in front of the tombstone and sighed.

"Hey, it's been a long time. I don't know what I'm trying to say honestly..." he started, trying to clear his head. "I guess I wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance to survive... I still don't fully understand why you did what you did that day, but you gave me the second chance I never knew I needed. I've screwed that chance up, but Oliver, he's been there to help me through it. I want you to know that we, we won't fail you. We both failed ourselves before, but we're better now. We're going to do what you couldn't, and that's to save Starling City. We're going to make the people who failed this city pay for their crimes. I promise you that. I'm not going to fail you."

"That was very touching Harry," a wise voice called from behind him as Harry jumped to his feet and spun around to see the elderly suited man standing there. His beard was trimmed and Harry almost didn't recognize him, but the spectacles and friendly smile gave his identity away. "It's been a long time my friend."

"Professor." Harry gave a nod to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I know, it was a cliffhanger, not a big cliffhanger like in an action scene but it's still a cliffhanger. I've been thinking since I'm back permanently now for the time being as long as I have this inspiration thing going on right now, I was thinking that I should start taking ideas in from the reviewers, and speaking of reviewers... holy moly. I didn't realize how many people were waiting for the story to update, and I'm sorry for that but I am shocked, 32 reviews in the time since I updated 3 days ago. Thank you guys so much, and we even reached the 100 review mark so that is super awesome!**

 **So, as I was saying, I think I should start listening to your guys' ideas or thoughts, so in your opinion what kind of pairing would you like to see. I know a lot of people want to see the Harry/Thea pairing, and I had that as the pairing, but it's still too early to say. So, who would you guys like to see Harry get with, and maybe if you want to be really helpful maybe toss out an idea as to how you think that might happen in your eyes.**

 **Now, I had the tatau and the Mirakuru be a part of Harry's overall character development, and I kind of want to know, do you guys want Harry to get his magic back, and perhaps start getting some lessons in magic, like potion brewing and all that. I mean, I saw a review in the early chapters from bigfan22 that was something they'd be interested in seeing and personally I think that's something I should address, but I just want an overall vote on it.**

 **I think I'm going to start asking you guys questions about things you say and the ideas you give will definitely come into play, as I will consider all of them. So please, let me know! I will talk to you all later in the next update!**


	14. 01:13

_**The Headmaster**_

* * *

"I am dreadfully sorry for eavesdropping, but I did not know what you were doing..." Dumbledore apologized as he stepped up to Harry to shake his hand. Harry shook his hand out of respect, but he was unsure of what Dumbledore's intentions were. Harry looked at the man in front of him, and if not for the fact Harry knew this was Albus Dumbledore, Harry wouldn't even know the man was a wizard. He looked far too modern for that.

Dumbledore was wearing a silver suit, and his beard was trimmed down almost to his skin. It was shocking, and even his signature long hair was cut as well to a shorter length, but it still had a ponytail.

"It's okay, I was wondering when you'd show up after you left me that present." Harry smiled, referring to his wand as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Although I'm afraid you should take it back."

"Why would I take the wand back when it's rightfully your's?" Dumbledore asked with surprise in his voice.

"Professor, you might not be able to tell but I'm not exactly able to use magic. I haven't used magic in four years."

"Four years? You've been gone for five," Dumbledore rubbed his beard softly wondering what that meant.

"Professor, I was able to do wandless magic for a while, but I'm no longer able to do any magic of any kind."

"So, that's why we haven't been able to find out where you were. All underage wizards and witches are able to be tracked by their magic signature. We weren't even able to find you that first year you were gone. I was afraid you had indeed perished, but I never lost hope. Neither did Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley."

"How are they? Are they safe?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"They are alive and well my friend. They do not know that you are alive, but I do believe that within the next few days, perhaps a week Ms. Granger will find out about you. The muggle news have you plastered over the television screens."

"I know, I don't even know what I would say to them, or even if I would be able to bring myself to get within a mile of them."

"Why would you be unable to?" Dumbledore inquired as Harry walked with him towards the treeline. "They would be absolutely exhilarated to find out that their best friend was alive after all this time."

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to because of what I've become. I mean, I'm certain that if you know I'm alive then you've been watching me for a little while."

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed as he adjusted his spectacles and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are referring to the warehouse."

"Yeah, I am." Harry admitted, lowering his head. "You probably think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"A monster, of course not Harry. I would never think of you as a monster, you are still the same boy I watched enter Hogwarts with the brightest smile because he knew for once in his life he wasn't alone." Harry smiled at the memory of it, and even Dumbledore's gesture. "I don't know what happened to you in those five years Harry, but I know it changed you greatly. That would be almost impossible to not notice."

"I went through Hell, Professor. I don't think I'll ever be the same as I was before."

"That's a good thing Harry, whether you realize it or not. You aren't supposed to be as you were before, you're supposed to change as time goes on. You wouldn't be human if you didn't."

"I don't think you understand what I'm talking about. I'm not going to be the person they want me to be. I don't want to be seen as the Boy Who Lived. I want to be seen as Harry Potter, or even then maybe someone else."

"Who do you think you are then?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. I'm two different people now, and I don't know how I'm going to balance them out. On one hand I'm just Harry Potter, the castaway that survived for five years on an island in the Yellow Sea, and on the other hand I'm..." Harry tried to find the right way to say what else he was.

"What else are you?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as Harry lifted his sleeve up to reveal the tatau, and almost immediately Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.

"I'm a monster. This has been on me since I was thirteen, and every time I kill, I can feel that tatau get a stronger hold on me.."

"So, that's why your magic is no longer working, interesting."

"What do you mean that's why?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Harry, this is a special kind of dark magic, it gives and takes at the same time. It gave you abilities that you never had before, am I correct?"

"Yes, it helped me become what you saw in the warehouse." Harry explained, slowly beginning to understand what Dumbledore was trying to say, and it was far too clear for him to not realize. "Wait, are you trying to say..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. This tatau as you call it is siphoning the magic you have within you and is giving you these abilities, which are still growing to this point. As long as it is siphoning that magic away, I am afraid you won't be able to use any. That is why you believe your magic is gone, it's not, you're just very weak right now."

Harry looked at the tatau and his stomach almost threatened to turn upside down as he clenched his fists. "That's not the only thing different about you, is it? There's something else. I saw you punch that tree, no dark magic I have seen can cause a person to gain such physical strength. Only a curse like that of a werewolf can."

"That would be a serum I was injected with when I was fourteen. I was dying after an explosion, and in order to save myself and my friend, the one that was on the island with me, I had to inject myself with the serum. It healed me of my wounds, and made me stronger, a lot stronger. However it gave me fits of rage that I can't always control, and I almost lost my mind." Harry went on to explain the Mirakuru situation and slowly Dumbledore began to develop a theory in his mind about it. "Honestly, the malnutrition I had was cured from the Mirakuru."

"Hmm, interesting. You know what I'm wondering..." Dumbledore started, resting his chin on his hand. "I believe that this Mirakuru as you call it, it didn't only improve every aspect of your physical state, but I think it might have affected your magical core as well."

"What do you mean, affected it?"

"Harry, our magical core can be strengthened, or weakened. Dark magic in itself has to use some natural magic as a basis, and from there the darkness grows. This tatau, it siphoned some magic off of you in the beginning, and with that it would develop your abilities slowly, but as the stronger the source of power it pulls off of, it takes more and becomes stronger itself."

"Oh, you're saying that the Mirakuru improved my magic and because of it my abilities were developed far quicker because the tatau's dark magic siphoned more magic all at once."

"Precisely. However, I do not know of anyone that can remove a dark spell such as this..."

"I do, but that's merely because he survived in Azkaban with some of the worst wizards and witches we've ever seen walk among us."

"Oh, I was wondering where he went off to, that was you that broke him out?"

"Yes... it was."

Harry had done the impossible two years ago with the help of Oliver... he had helped Sirius Black escape Azkaban. Many thought it was the only prison that couldn't be broken out of, however they never said it couldn't be broken _into_. It was a long night, and a few dementors might have been damaged, but Harry and Oliver had gotten Sirius out of there. That was also the night Sirius gave Harry that mirror, the scrying mirror or whatever it was called, it still slipped Harry's mind at this point. Sirius was currently living undercover at the Leaky Cauldron as sort of an informant for Harry about events that might concern him.

"So, Professor... I don't think you came here entirely to talk about past events and to catch up, did you?" Harry asked noticing how Dumbledore seemed almost unwilling to say what was really on his mind.

"No, not entirely. I came here because eventually the news of your death being false will break out in the Wizarding World, and they will come looking for you. I came to see if you would be willing to make a public appearance, or whatever you felt was best."

"That's not exactly something I want to do, I'm done with the Wizarding World. I have no use for it anymore, it's not where I belong. I don't want to be called the savior of some place that is corrupt and set in its old ways that it won't see what's really happening in front of them."

"Ah, but things have changed Harry, it's a new age for everyone. I'm almost sad to say that your _death_ as it were, set off a chain reaction in the community."

"A chain reaction, all because of my supposed death? I don't really believe that."

"Well, it might just be my hubris when it concerns you."

"I wouldn't be too proud when it concerns me Professor. After all, nobody should be proud of a killer."

"Oh, but what of the war heroes that return. They have killed, have they not? Most of the aurors have at one point killed, even your own parents did."

"When they were with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Professor, I wasn't always on the island, and when I was off I learned things about the Wizarding World and my own family. I know about the Order of the Phoenix, I know that Sirius didn't betray my family, it was Peter Pettigrew, I also know that there were people working to force me into the Twiwizard Tournament in an effort to bring back Lord Voldemort by using me as part of a ritual. However, due to my death their plans were foiled. As we speak they are trying to make a plan to bring him back, but unfortunately what remains of Voldemort is kind of, in the form of a baby. Even if they find out I'm alive, which I'm almost certain that they will, unless I can conceive some new form of identity or a way to make them think I'm not the same Harry Potter that they are searching for, they won't be able to take me."

"You've become very informed over the past five years."

"See, Professor... it's better to tell people what needs to be told when it concerns them rather than hide it from them. I trust you would have told me everything yourself if I had been at the school."

"I suppose that would only be discovered in a different life." Dumbledore admitted, unsure of what he might have told Harry if he had been in school all these years. "I would like to ask you a question Harry, and forgive me if I upset you."

"What is it?"

"I was curious if you would like to start up some form of curriculum to make up for your lost time. I won't have you come to the castle, but perhaps on your spare time you could take to studying ways to use your magic or rather your knowledge in a way that might benefit you."

"Professor, are you offering to help me?"

"I'm merely offering to help you get to where you should be."

"Teaching me how to use spells that could harm people isn't exactly a smart move, considering who I am now."

"Yes, this... persona you've created, the one that uses the darkness within you as a weapon against your foes, it would be foolish to give you such a weapon." Dumbledore smiled lightly. "However, it would not be for weapons... it would be defense."

"Defense?"

"Yes, instead of what we taught at Hogwarts with Defense against the Dark Arts, it would be a different form for you. I believe you are not a monster Harry, but you need to learn to control the darkness inside of you, because everyone has that darkness within them. It's how we use that darkness that defines whether we are seen as a monster or a hero. You are a troubled young man, and while yes, violence without purpose is something I do not condone... you are not fighting without a purpose. You are fighting a war of your own."

"Yes I am, Professor. Starling City is poisoned, with the same kind of people that made the Ministry so fearful before Voldemort's fall. They might not have magic on their side, but they are resourceful. I'm not going back to England to stay, if I go back it's to get what is rightfully mine out of my family's vault, and then I'm going to come back here, and I will never return. I hope you understand that."

"I understand, although I don't know the reasons as to why you feel that you have no home there anymore."

"I didn't say I have no home there anymore... I know Hogwarts will always welcome me back with open arms, but I'm not the person I want to be if I were to go back."

"That is fine, although I would like to know two more things..."

"Yes?" Harry asked with a kind tone that made Dumbledore smile lightly knowing the old Harry was still there within him.

"If you are to be consumed by your darkness, what then?"

"Oliver will know what to do, we've talked about it. He knows that next time I lose control, I might not come back from it... and I don't want to hurt innocent people again."

"But would he be able to do it if the time came?" Dumbledore asked him, and Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if Oliver would, but he had to hope that choice would never come. "Harry, about the other question I have, it's concerning Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Do you want me to hide your status from them? Ms. Granger is currently studying under Ms. McGongagall to become a teacher at Hogwarts, however she is more inclined to being in the Muggle world as of late, she may end up hearing about your survival."

"Professor, as much as I would like you to tell them secret, I think it would be best if you just keep it that way for a while. If they find out, I want it to be on my terms."

"Alright... So, what are you going to do about the tatau on your arm?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to become reliant on my magic by far, but it could become useful in the field when I'm fighting. For now though, I think I'm going to leave the tatau the way it is, and eventually if I feel like it's needed, I'll talk with my friend about getting the dark magic removed from it; as for the curriculum, I think for now the best step going forward is to just give me textbooks on healing potions. I feel like I'll need it. Otherwise, I think it's best if I keep the Wizarding World out of the Red Arrow's exploits, it might make things... too easy."

"As you wish. I do wish you the best of luck in your fight to save Starling City," Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. Harry couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you Professor, and I was almost certain you were going to look at me like I was a monster because of what you had seen. I'm glad to be wrong for once."

"Harry, it doesn't matter how anyone sees you, it's what you're fighting for that matters. A word of advice though, watch your surroundings."

"Always," Harry nodded before shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Also, I must say I like the new look. You look different than I remember Professor."

"Well, things are different, and it's about time we changed too. You obviously have, so it's only natural we change as well. Be safe, Mr. Potter."

"You too Professor... wait, how did you find me?"

"I watched public television." The headmaster explained before Harry watched as Dumbledore disappeared, apparating away to god knows where. Harry smiled as he looked at the wand in his hand.

"Yeah, I am different."

* * *

Harry walked inside to see Oliver entering the house and all he could think of was that Oliver did not look happy. "Hey," Harry greeted as Oliver stepped in front of him stopping. "How did the talk with Laurel go?"

"It went as expected, but it wasn't for nothing. I got a lead... I got a laptop coming in a few hours, find out as much as you can about Adam Hunt as you can, he's the first target we have."

"Adam Hunt? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You might have heard about him on the news. The owner of Hunt Multinational," Oliver explained as they went up to Oliver's room and locked the door behind them. "He's essentially the kind of scum you would expect in a metropolitan city. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten in his way. He hasn't met us yet. So, find out as much about him as you can. Tomorrow we're going to have a chat with him."

"So, the plan's been pushed forward then?" Harry asked, and Oliver nodded.

"The kidnapping has forced me to get things going far faster than anticipated, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is that we get the job done."

"Alright, I'll get on it. I had a chat with someone from my past today Ollie... and he's made some things very clear for me."

"What kind of things?" Oliver asked, noticing how Harry almost seemed to be in a fresh new light.

"Well, for starters he helped me figure out why my magic isn't working."

"What is it?"

"It's the tatau. It's siphoning it to basically give me abilities... almost like I'm selling my soul to the devil to get what I want most. Only difference is, I can get rid of the deal while keeping the abilities."

"Are you going to do it? Get rid of the tatau?"

"Not right now, too many things to worry about before we even think about that. Who knows, maybe after our business with Hunt is done and over with we'll deal with this, but right now we need to focus on the mission."

"Alright."

Harry smiled as he uttered the worst pun he could have come up with in that moment: "The Hunt begins..."

* * *

 **There's the chapter, and yes I intended this chapter to be just Harry's talk with Dumbledore. It wasn't that much but I figured it would be good to do and I figured it would be fast and easy, which it really was. From the time I updated last night at like... 10 PM, I got the entire chapter done. In all honesty by midnight I had the chapter done but I wanted to wait a little bit that way I could make sure it was to my liking.**

 **Thank you all for the comments, they were very helpful. I think I am going to go with Harry/Thea, and I will be open to ideas as to how that might unfold. As for the magic, we now have a reason and a way to get it back, but it is still a divide because as you all have said, there needs to be a way to not make him OP with the magic considering he already has the Mirakuru as a bonus.**

 **So, just as sort of a quick question, do you want Harry to have more than just a bow and arrow when he fights, like say escrima sticks or something? If you guys do, let me know in the comments.**

 **I will be back very soon with another chapter, until then guys please review and thanks.**


	15. 01:14

**_The Hunt Begins_**

* * *

 _How does one begin to explain the pain they feel when they know everything they had taken for granted was gone now? It was nearly impossible, but the only way Harry, or even Oliver at this point could describe it as heartbreaking. As Harry laid there, he could feel the wound on his chest throb in pain, even though the wound itself was in fact healing._

 _It surely didn't feel like it was healing because the pain was just as bad, if not more than what it had been the moment that arrow shot through him like he was a piece of notebook paper. His own disembodied screams were only blocked out by Oliver's scream, then the gunshot that killed Robert Queen._

 _Now, it wasn't really the first time Harry had seen someone die, but this had left a different mark on him. He had seen Professor Quirrell die, but that was from self defense after all; this was something different entirely. Robert had killed himself point blank with a gun as a way to ensure Harry survived. That left a different sensation... it was something new for him. He had only felt this way when he found out his parents had died for him._

 _When that had happened it felt like his life had been torn apart, what little bit of a life he did have. After all, Harry lived with the Dursleys, so he didn't really have a life that he could think about. The only time he really got to have a life of his own was when he went to Hogwarts, and those were the best two years of his life, taking all things into consider._

 _Sure, the threat of Voldemort and the basilisk were downers, but overall it really wasn't the worst of what he had faced. Now, now Voldemort himself seemed like a welcome home party compared to this. This was only because the pain he felt was far too tiring for him to fight against, and Voldemort, he was someone Harry could in fact fight against. The pain he felt now, that was a fight he was losing against. Harry sat up in the dark cave and looked towards Oliver who was peacefully asleep a few feet away from him._

 _Harry was lucky to have him around, but in all honesty Harry was curious if he was helping Oliver, or just holding him back at this point. Oliver wasn't the one that had trouble killing that rabbit, he wasn't the one that felt useless. For the first time in a long time, Harry truly felt powerless. At the very least Harry had always been useful at the Dursleys, but now, now he was a reliability. Harry promised himself that he wasn't going to be a reliability anymore once his wound healed. He promised himself that he wasn't going to be useless._

 _In that moment, Harry had found something in himself that he couldn't really explain, and while before he wasn't even willing to move, Harry now was forcing himself to his feet, fighting through his pain._

 _Once on his feet Harry grabbed his jacket that he was using as a pillow and found the knife Oliver had used to skin the rabbit after being taught by the man in the green hood, and cut the sleeves off. Putting it back where Oliver had left it, Harry tied the torn sleeves together and then wrapped it around his shoulder to cover the wound acting as bandages._

 _Harry reached down into his book bag and found the picture he had of Ron, Hermione, and him and smiled lightly promising that one day he would get to see them again. He looked over at Oliver and just nodded lightly, even though Oliver hadn't said a single word. In his mind though, he had only nodded because he was saying that he wouldn't let Oliver down... the time for that had long passed._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the laptop screen scratching the back of his head, with a pencil in his mouth chewing on it ever so slightly in the back of the study while Oliver himself was on the computer looking up public records on Adam Hunt's case; the man had a long list of crimes under his name, and Laurel was his next target to take down.

Oliver knew this as well as Harry, if not more. Hunt wasn't afraid to kill anyone that might get in his way, and that meant they were going to have move fast to take Hunt down before he took Laurel down. This meant that the stakes were higher now, and Harry could feel the adrenaline beginning to spread throughout his body, but he fought it back the best he could. It appeared that he was itching for another fight, and that was a bad sign.

 _Control_ , he thought. Control was what he needed to focus on from now on, more than ever. Things were not going to get easier, only harder. With the possibility of Ron and Hermione finding out he was alive coming into play, he could only imagine what might happen if they were to show up. Dumbledore had promised he wouldn't tell them that he was alive, but unfortunately after five years Harry didn't have the complete trust of the Headmaster like he had when he was twelve.

Now, Dumbledore did have some good points about the tatau, and Harry did take it to heart, but Harry wasn't going to fully trust him with what kind of persona he had caught a glimpse of in that warehouse. Right about now Dumbledore only knew that Harry was no longer afraid to kill, that was it, but he didn't know he was the Red Arrow, and that could come into play.

If it came to it, Harry wouldn't be afraid to use scare tactics to keep Hermione or Ron away. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe and away from him, even if that meant causing a little bit of pain to do so.

It sounded cruel, yes, but Harry was no longer willing to play around and let people get in his way. He had a mission to do, and that was all that really mattered; nobody was going to stop the two of them from completing that mission.

"Okay, so I hacked into their mainframe and got the blueprints to the building. I can have a plan laid out for us by the end of the day." Harry explained sitting up and smiling, having been proud of his accomplishment, only to be met with a rather stale 'mm-hmm' from Oliver. "What's got you all quiet?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked turning to face him in the chair.

"Oh I don't know, you seem preoccupied with something else besides what we're doing here. Is it Laurel?"

"Don't worry about it okay?"

"Ollie, you're my partner in crime, I kind of have to worry about it. We need to have a clear head when we do this, otherwise it's going to end in flames."

"Harry, please, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," Oliver hissed at him, and Harry knew immediately that this was about Laurel, because he only got that mad when it concerned her. It wasn't the classic _'I'm going to kill you'_ attitude he had as the vigilante, but rather the _'Leave Laurel out of this, or I'm going to torture you for the rest of your life because of it'_ attitude. Now, granted Oliver never said that, but Harry was just trying to find a way to explain that anger.

"You can try to deny it all you want, but I know you better than you realize at times. I know when you're upset, and if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I'm not having you go out with me when it's time to do this." Harry got up and looked at Oliver with a tiny bit of anger flaring up inside of him, but he was good.

"Do you think you're the boss of me?"

"It's not that I think I'm your boss, it's more about the fact you can't beat me in a fight. If it came down to it, I would win. The only reason you win our fights is because you've never fought me when I'm in control. When I'm in control, I can't be beat by you." Harry could hear Oliver's hand crack as he formed a fist, and began to turn the chair away from the desk.

"Harry, don't push your luck." Oliver growled, standing up and now the two were mere inches from each other's face. Harry could have easily taken Oliver down, but unless Oliver made the first move, he wasn't going to get physical.

"Oliver, if you were in the shape you say you are, you wouldn't be ready to fight me, would you?" Harry asked, and Oliver seemed to realize what he was doing and backed up. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry..."

Harry nodded, but was rather surprised that Oliver was that upset that he was almost about to get into a fight with him. That was something he hadn't expected, but now it was something he was going to have to consider. "Yeah, me too. You need to realize that when I say something to you, I'm not saying it just because I can Ollie. I'm saying it because I have to. Okay? We're partners, we can't have these issues in the field. So, whatever your problem is, you need to get it off of your chest because if you don't have your mind fully focused on what's at hand, it's not going to end well, for either of us. I may be tougher, but it doesn't mean I'm invincible. I need you to be honest with me, I've always been honest with you. Now isn't the time for us to start lying to each other."

"Look, I told you I'm sorry okay? I guess it is bothering me about what she said."

"Let me guess, it was something along the lines of _It should have been you, or I hoped you would have been dead/gone for more than five years._ "

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, I was honestly guessing at that point but you know it works." Harry shrugged as he put his pencil down and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Now, I thought I was supposed to be the one with anger issues?"

"Shut up," Oliver laughed lightly, but Harry could see how guilty he felt and just nodded and for once listened.

"Hey, I'll go get that plan laid out, okay? Just take it easy alright?" Harry watched as Oliver nodded in agreement and he left the room leaving Oliver to himself as the billionaire sat down and sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

Oliver had told himself he wasn't going to let Laurel's words get to him, yet it had. It wasn't something he had intended to happen, but it was the combination of the memory of Sara falling into the icy water when the yacht went down, to when they lost her on the island... and then Laurel's venom laced words.

 _"I'd hoped that you would rot in Hell a whole lot longer than five years."_ It just kept replaying in the back of his mind, and Oliver just let it get to him. He didn't mean to, and when Harry kept pushing the matter, Oliver lost his cool for a second. It was ironic that for once Harry was the sensible one. They were a great team because of how well they fit together in a fight. Oliver was the sensible one... the strategy, and Harry was the weapon. Together they were unstoppable, and no fight they went into was a lost cause because they had each other's back. So, Oliver guessed it was only proper that when Oliver was out of it, Harry would take his place as the sensible one, and bring Oliver back to his safe zone.

Oliver opened the book containing the list of names and found Adam Hunt's name. His eyes narrowed as he closed it and put it beside the keyboard. _Adam Hunt is going to go after Laurel because he can't control her... this is something we'll have to deal with. Hunt is going to pay for failing this city._

"You are different," the Queen's maid Raisa said with her beautiful Russian accent as she stepped into the room with a tray of food for him. "Not like you to pick up a book."

"I've missed you Raisa," Oliver replied with a smile as he got rid of the images of Adam Hunt off of the screen showing a map of the world instead.

"No kitchen on the island?" she asked with a raised eyebrow smiling as Oliver chuckled over her comment.

"No. No friends either." he sighed standing up and walking up to her to take the tray from her. "Thank you." As he put the food down he couldn't help but turn and look at Raisa with confusion. "Do I really seem different?"

"No, you're still a good boy." she answered all while Oliver shook his head lightly, knowing that was far from true.

"We both know I wasn't a good person."

"But a good heart..." she explained, tapping him on the chest.

"I hope so." Oliver admitted, to which he continued hugging her lightly. "I wanna be the person you always told me I could be."

Raisa smiled at him as Oliver sat down to enjoy his meal, all while Harry could be heard in the other room grunting because he tripped over the corner of his nightstand, which was followed by a resounding thud.

 _Oh god, so that's what he's doing to make it seem like he's not the Red Arrow? Be an outstanding klutz? That can't possibly work... can it? That's about as outrageous as wearing glasses to hide your identity. That stuff only works in comic books._

Oliver shook his head as he took a bite of a steak and leaned back and reopened the tab on Adam Hunt and continued his research as he closed the tab on an article that read: Adam Hunt targeted in D.A. probe.

He looked over at the old photo of him and Laurel and sighed, before promising that no harm would come to her over Adam Hunt.

* * *

Harry looked at the broken glasses on his nightstand, having managed to bring it with him from the island. He never wore glasses anymore, mostly because his sight had improved rapidly a couple years ago following his injection with the Mirakuru. Harry hadn't been lying when every part of his body had been altered by the Mirakuru, and in all honesty he was glad. If he could trick everyone into thinking that perhaps he was not the type of person that could be good at firing a bow, let alone see... well maybe, just maybe he might be able to fool people into thinking that he really wasn't the Red Arrow.

He knew that was futile however, because he had only one personality, it couldn't just switch like say... Oliver could. Harry tried, by god he tried, but that coldness was always there. There was just something in the back of his mind that told him no matter what happened he was never going to be able to be friendly enough to be even reminiscent of his former self.

Oliver still claimed that he saw that part of him every day, but Harry couldn't see where it was. The person he saw in the mirror in the morning was a stranger, a stranger with a cursed tatau and a high body count. 352 people had died because of him directly, the indirect causes, well... Harry sometimes didn't think that mattered, but the truth was it always mattered. Oliver probably had no idea how many people he had killed at this point, but Harry would never forget... never.

He put the glasses away in one of the drawers as for now there was no need for some facade which he couldn't keep up for long. Eventually he would slip, so why bother if he knew it was just going to break right away. No, Harry would need to find something different as a front for what his activities might be during the day. It was going to be a small endeavor for him, but in the end he felt it would pay off whatever his outcome would be.

There were a lot of things to do now that they were back in Starling City, and Harry had plans of his own. He didn't have them laid out like Oliver generally had, but Harry did have plans of his own that he needed to take care of.

Harry needed to put up countermeasures if someone from his past, whomever it might be that wished anyone that he cared about harm, showed up. He had to figure out what kind of countermeasures it might be, but countermeasures nonetheless.

"Hey," Oliver said with a small smile as he opened the door. "You got the plan laid out?"

"Yeah, I managed to pinpoint a time in which he would be most likely to be leaving the building, and we have an opening in two hours. I say we get to the lair and get ready, then we go say hello to Mr. Hunt."

"Fill me in on the way there." Oliver ordered as he and Harry grabbed their jackets and took off downstairs. "By the way, what was the deal with the nightstand a few minutes ago?"

"Oh that? I actually tripped, but it helps maintain a certain image."

"It maintains something alright." the billionaire replied with a chuckle as they got to the door of the mansion. Opening the door they found that by the limo was Moira and Walter standing with a rather ruggedly handsome black gentleman wearing a suit. If Harry had to guess he looked like a bodyguard, which did not bode well for the two of them.

"Oliver, Harry!" Moira called as she raced over to grab them by the hands. "I want you two to meet someone. This is John Diggle... He'll be accompanying you two from now on."

"What? We don't need a babysitter..." Oliver said with confusion in his voice looking at Harry for a moment, "well, maybe Harry but I don't know."

"Hey, I'm an adult Ollie..."

"An adult that happened to spend his teenage years on a deserted island, yeah I don't think you're quite suited to be on your own in a big city like Starling."

"Oh come on, you were on that island too, you really want to bring up the idea of being grown up enough to be on your own Mr. _Drunken tabloid presence_ _that also um, what's the word I'm looking for... billionaire playboy_."

"Give it a few more years and you can add philanthropist to that," Oliver replied with a smile as he looked at the man named Diggle who stood there like a statue awaiting the final decision of what was going on. "All you are Harry is a teenage castaway."

"Yet I haven't been on the news for attacking the paparazzi."

"Touche. Anyway, as I was saying, there's no need for a bodyguard."

"Moira, darling... the boys are fully grown men, if they feel they don't need protection..." Walter started but was cut off by Moira.

"I understand that, but this is something I need, okay?" Moira's voice was full of conviction yet was still so soft, it honestly made Harry wonder if there was a dark side to Moira she was hiding, and that began to cause certain thoughts to run through his head that he didn't like one bit, but he was almost certain that one of those might just be true. However, those thoughts were something he was going to keep to himself for a while, he didn't want to jeopardize what Oliver was trying to rebuild.

As Harry looked at Moira, he saw a similar darkness in her eyes that he saw in his own eyes in the mirror. The only difference was that Harry's was far more powerful than her darkness...

* * *

The silence in that car was thick enough to be cut and be put between two slices of bread and eaten, much like that old Scooby-Doo cartoon, the one with the Loch Ness Monster, except the silence was taking the place of that fog... Oliver remembered that movie fondly because Thea would watch a lot of the Scooby-Doo films when she a little kid.

Harry was looking down at his hands holding a piece of paper showing the layout of the Hunt Multinational parking structure, lightly motioning Oliver the plan without saying a word. The two had developed a sort of language of their own, needing only a few motions to understand what the other was trying to say, and sometimes they didn't even need that to know what the other was thinking.

Diggle would look back in the mirror every now and then, and Oliver wouldn't deny that it was slightly unnerving.

"So... what do we call you?" Oliver asked finally breaking the silence as Harry looked up from the paper and stuck it in his pocket.

"Diggle's good," the bodyguard replied nodding his head a little bit. "Dig, if you want."

"You're ex military right?"

"Yes sir, 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. I've been in the private sector for a little more than four years now."

"So, you're pretty aware of your surroundings then?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his face as he looked at Oliver just out of the corner of his eye and even the billionaire himself had a small smirk on his face knowing where Harry was going with this.

"Yes, I don't want there to be any confusion Mr. Queen, Mr. Potter... my ability to keep you two from harm will outweigh your comfort..." Diggle explained as Harry pulled out a piece of paper and a pen that he had in his jacket pocket and wrote something down real quick as Oliver silently unbuckled his seat belt. "Do we have an agreement?"

No answer came from the back of the car as Diggle approached a stoplight. "Gentlemen?" Diggle looked back as he heard the doors shut and found that the two were gone. "What the hell?!"

He slammed on the brakes and got out to check the back, only to find a note: _Dig, we have an agreement._

"Oh this is going to be fun..." Diggle sighed as he slammed the door shut and looked around trying to find out where the two had run off to.

* * *

When Harry and Oliver got to the lair, there was something in the air that told Harry that his partner in crime was going over the plan in his head, and there was no reason to reiterate the situation.

Harry looked at the briefcase he and Oliver each had brought with them from the island, which Harry had personally taken from the manor to here during the middle of last night so no questions would be raised about why they had two old wooden briefcases.

Oliver nodded at Harry as the teenager knelt down in front of his briefcase and opened it revealing a dark crimson red leather jacket and he smiled brightly.

"You upgraded the suit?" Oliver asked as he pulled his matching dark green suit out of the briefcase, and Harry just grinned as a reply. "Way to throw me under the bus..."

"Hey, you're not the one that has deadlier enemies."

"We're facing the same people though," Oliver explained, but Harry shook his head.

"No, you don't get it... you only have to deal with the Starling City criminals, I've been known as the Red Arrow for a couple years now ever since Hong Kong, so I think a little upgrade to my suit is going to be a smart investment."

"Then let's suit up."

* * *

Oliver watched as Harry zipped the jacket up and tightened his gloves into place, reaching for two arm bracers.

"What are those?"

"Gauntlets... See, when we were separated in Hong Kong I met someone that used these specific bracers that could break knives and stop thrown projectiles. I've had a friend upgrade these to be spell repellent. I should be able to withstand a hit from the killing curse if I'm correct. I don't plan on finding that out either."

Harry stepped into the light revealing his full suit and his weapon arsenal with his custom made recurve bow in his left hand. This was made by some of the finest men that had worked for the League of Assassins at one point, and Harry had the designs of each weapon specified to his own liking. While yes, Harry had the expected arrow quiver on his back and his bow as his main offense, it didn't limit his arsenal at all. On his sides in holsters were black escrima sticks that upon impact with any hard surface built up electrical charge which once fully charged and activated sent out a shock ten feet wide and could incapacitate up to five people at once. Even if the people that were afflicted by the shock didn't go down, they were stunned far longer than Harry would require to take them down. Those escrima sticks were his sidearm as he felt guns were too loud and gave away their position far too easily.

On his arms were heavy duty, yet extremely light weight as to not hinder him in any possible way, bracers with retractable razor sharp spikes that as he stated could break any blade that came at him and could even block projectiles like throwing knives for example (or arrows which in hindsight might not be a good thing with Harry's past tendency to lose control and therefore forcing Oliver to fight him). A neat little thing that Harry didn't tell Oliver was that this bracer also had a retractable hidden blade on it that would be used for close up takedowns. Harry got the idea from Assassin's Creed to be honest as he had seen a video of the game a few nights earlier when he was waiting with Oliver to come to the States and the hidden blade was rather intriguing to him.

In his combat boots hidden stowed away in small pouches were kunais that he would only use in desperate situations where he wouldn't be able to use his bow and arrow. He would decide over the next couple of days whether to take the kunais out of his boots and put them onto a pouch on his belt or not, but for now the boots were fine.

Harry adjusted the bracers one last time before putting his hood up as his face disappeared into the shadow, and Oliver had to admit, the color scheme going in between the dark crimson red to black was brilliant, because with the full suit and the dark lighting of the room, the Red Arrow looked like a monster... in which that was what the Red Arrow was always meant to be, to bring fear into criminals' eyes... and it would.

"Oh one last thing..." Harry smiled as he pressed something on his neck before speaking once more. "Voice modifier, only difference is it's more... malevolent." His voice sounded demonic, not the deep tone Oliver might have expected at this point, but Oliver was perfectly fine with that.

"That'll work just fine. I think these guys are going to be more scared of you than they will be of me..."

"I think that's the point Oliver... I'm the one they really need to be afraid of..."

"Then let's show them what they're really afraid of."

* * *

"Remind Grell that I put him on the bench. I can take him off... I can make him a cautionary tale if I want." Adam Hunt hissed at his employee as they walked through the parking structure underneath Hunt Multinational.

"Yes Mr. Hunt."the employee replied as the two bodyguards walked behind them.

Adam Hunt was a bald surly man that didn't know when to shut his mouth. "And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Hunt stopped as he looked at the employee who had a trail of sweat running down his face. "What are you still doing here?"

The employee left and Hunt along with his bodyguards began walking towards his car when behind them a figure in what appeared to be a dark red hood ran past like a blur, and shot an arrow into the light above the men, causing the room to go dark.

Hunt looked at the broken light as sparks trickled down onto the ground, hissing as it faded away.

One of the bodyguards turned to face Hunt and was struck by an arrow that pierced his torso. He grunted for a mere moment before falling to the ground.

"Get in the car!" the other bodyguard ordered as he pushed Hunt into the backseat. Hunt peeked out the back window as the bodyguard took a shot in the dark firing his pistol at the unseen target.

"Hey..." called a voice causing the bodyguard to look up. "You missed." From the ceiling came a figure in a dark green hood knocking the gun out of the bodyguard's hand with an arrow as from behind came the red hooded figure grabbing the bodyguard by the back and throwing him like a dart right into the back of the car, smashing the glass and the trunk.

The bodyguard gasped for air as the Red Arrow launched towards him, ripping him off of the car and sent him crashing into a pillar.

"Hmm..." the Red Arrow's demonic hum echoed as he stepped to the trunk and looked in, while Hunt tried to hide. "Adam Hunt... where are you? We just want to have a WORD!" He roared as he grabbed the bottom of the bumper and threw the car into the air, causing the car to land on its roof, the windows shattering into a million pieces. Hunt screamed with terror as the other archer reached in and pulled the corrupt businessman out.

On top of the car the Hood as he would be called knelt down pointing an arrow at him while the Red Arrow stood behind him lumbering like the demon that he was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hunt screamed throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want?"

Red Arrow reached down and grabbed Hunt by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air with one arm.

"You're going to listen to this man right here, otherwise I'm going to get angry... and as you can see, you won't like me when I'm angry Mr. Hunt..." Red Arrow hissed pinning him against the pillar as the Hood stepped off of the car and got a few feet from the two.

"I-I'm listening," Hunt stuttered as Red Arrow smiled maliciously.

"You're going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City bank account - 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night."

"Or, or what?" Hunt asked as sweat and blood ran down the side of his shiny bald head.

"To put it simply Hunt, we're going to take it, and you won't like how." Red Arrow growled squeezing the man's shoulder to where he heard a small pop and Hunt screamed at the top of his lungs. "Take that as a warning... you won't be using a gun with that hand anytime soon..."

Red Arrow took Hunt to the ground and as the two walked away from Hunt, the businessman snarled and climbed to his feet holding his broken shoulder.

"If I see you again, you two are dead! You hear me?!"

The two archers turned and each shot an arrow into the car. Red Arrow closed the distance between him and Hunt within a second and grabbed him by the throat.

"You know, that's big talk for a man who just pissed himself." Red Arrow motioned to the noticeably darkened spot on Hunt's pants and pushed him back against the car once more. "Don't pick a fight you can't win..."

Hunt slid to the ground as Red Arrow threw a small pellet to the ground and was consumed in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke disappeared Hunt saw the two men were gone...

* * *

 **There's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, but my save crashed and I had to redo the author's note. To put it simply... thank you for the input, and as you saw I took it to heart. _DylanTheDemon_ , the dual swords thing will come into play, but it won't be here for a little while, but you will see it I promise you!**

 **Quick question before I go, as this is episode one of the book right now, what episode do you want to see Ron or Hermione show up, and how do you want them to do it? I mean, like would Hermione tell Ron Harry was alive, or would Ron find out because Harry visited him or what? Like just tell me what you guys want to see and I'll think about it accordingly. Just let me know and I will see you all really soon!**


	16. 01:15

**_Down the Rabbit Hole_**

* * *

 _"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." - Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

Word spread like lightning about the mysterious attack in the parking structure beneath Hunt Multinational and now just like that the two hooded men that had "saved" Oliver Queen and Harry Potter were now wanted for a new _crime_. Harry knew there was going to be a slight issue as now the police were going to be involved, people like Hunt would only rely on the police when they knew they were truly, truly screwed.

When they got redressed Harry grabbed the back of his neck and exhaled heavily. He thought back to when they were in the parking structure and how he had hurled that one bodyguard into that pillar. Was it possible he was still alive? Harry hadn't bothered checking because he was in the moment, but now he felt terrible knowing he might have unnecessarily killed someone. That was the price Harry had to pay with this tatau... the guilt. Oliver didn't realize how bad it was for Harry because the teenager hid it behind that iron wall of his, the one that he put up to where it made him seem all awkward and mysterious, but it was his only defense from feeling like he had the moment that yacht went down in the ocean and that arrow went through his chest. He felt weak, like he had taken the easy way out by killing all of those people, and in truth that was why Harry had nightmares, not because of those days where he was tortured, where he saw the people he loved get murdered in front of him, or any other hardship he had to deal with...

No, his nightmare was reliving every single murder he had committed, whether it was his own doing or while he was in that hallucinogenic trip that the Mirakuru occasionally gave him when he was heavily injured. The armor wasn't to protect himself, it was to protect the people around him, sure bullets and knives hurt, but seeing all the pain he caused, that hurt a lot more.

Harry looked at the tatau as he grabbed his jacket and thought about his alternatives... should he go to Sirius and have him remove this, so that he could finally be in full control of his own thoughts, his own actions, once more?

Tomorrow was Hunt's deadline, and that meant Harry had time to go to England and possibly have it removed, but that would be a stretch to accomplish, if done by plane. Harry looked at Oliver and smiled as he thought about what they had planned for Hunt if he failed to deliver the money, which in one of those 90 to 10 percent chances, Hunt would not deliver. Harry's tatau grew warm as he thought about fighting all of those men that Hunt no doubt would pay to _protect_ him.

"Oliver, after we deal with Hunt, I think I've come to a decision that I want the tatau removed. I can't let it get in the way of our mission. I need you to understand something though," Harry called over to the billionaire as he put his suit into a bag.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, noticing the teen's stern tone.

"After I get the tatau removed, I'm not going to kill anyone else unless I'm absolutely forced to. I took it too far with that bodyguard, and I'm not taking any other chances..."

"Okay, killing's off the table for you... so are you still wanting to help with this, because if you don't Harry, I completely-"

"No, no... I want to help, but I'm not going to kill. That's all I have to say on that. I think if I want to build up a life to maintain this secret, I can't just be a monster and act like I haven't done anything wrong."

"Good, I think I might just need the help tomorrow night."

"So, how exactly are we going to get away from Diggle tomorrow night, because I'm almost certain that he won't let us out of his sight after we ditched him earlier."

"Well, I have an idea, it's not exactly your kind of thing, because you like isolation..." Oliver explained as Harry's eyes narrowed and he slouched his shoulders in disgust.

"Oliver, what do you have in mind?"

"Tommy wanted to throw us a welcome back party, and I think considering my previous lifestyle it would work as an alibi for us. I think if we have the party tomorrow night across the street, we can have an exit strategy planned as well..."

"Alright, sounds good. We can make the plans later tonight after everyone's gone to sleep. Let's get back home."

* * *

It was a little after nine when the two got back home to the manor, and after a lecture from Moira and a scowl from Diggle they were free to do as they pleased. Harry stayed in his room for a couple hours trying to get some sleep but was unfortunately wide awake for the time being so he stepped out into the hallway and quietly made his way downstairs.

Moira had told him after the first night that if he couldn't sleep he was always able to sleep on the couch and watch television, but just wanted him to make sure the volume was down so he didn't wake anyone else in the house, and so that was what Harry was going to do.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, seeing the news was currently on. "In other news, Gotham City's notorious serial arsonist Garfield Lynns, the Firefly was captured today in Central City thanks to the effort of two brave men who were helping those trapped in a burning building escape. The men, Barry Allen and St..." Harry couldn't hear the second name as he heard a noise from the stairs as it sounded like someone tripping, "both work for the Central City Police Department as forensic scientists. It has been revealed that Firefly is actually Ted Carson, a wealthy entrepreneur from Gotham City that at the time mysteriously disappeared nearly a decade ago, but now the truth has come out, Ted Carson turned from a life of luxury and wealth to that of crime."

Harry looked towards the stairs and saw Thea holding her ankle as she reached the bottom step and she noticed him creeping over the back of the couch like a little child. "You know, if you weren't eighteen, I would swear you are three years old right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The eyes peeking over the back of the couch, you're just like a child," Thea laughed as she limped her way over to the couch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I twisted my ankle. It doesn't hurt too bad so I doubt I injured it... so, I heard Mom give you and Ollie that lecture earlier, I don't think I've ever seen someone with a straight face when she gives the _'Mom talk,_ ' it's actually quite amazing. I even saw Ollie flinch when she raised her voice, but you, nothing... I think I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

"I'm okay, it's just the reason I didn't show any emotion is that I've never been given a 'Mom talk,'" Harry did the air quotations as Thea sat down beside him and crossed her legs, her long hair wrapping around her face like a blanket for a moment before falling onto her shoulders.

"I thought you lived with your AUNT and uncle?" Thea asked, not realizing what a sore subject the Dursleys were for Harry.

"I did, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that Harry doesn't like talking about his aunt and uncle." Oliver's voice caught the two's attention as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cashew chicken he had gotten on the way home. "Hey, Speedy, you hungry? I got some Chinese food in the kitchen if you want some." Harry looked at him with interest because curiously enough the teen's stomach growled at the thought of Chinese food. "Yeah, there's some for you too bud."

"Sweet. So, you want some?" Harry asked turning to Thea who gave a nod. "I'll be back, you guys want to set up something to watch while I get our food?"

"Sure," Oliver replied with a smile as Harry jumped to his feet and walking to the kitchen. "Hey, Thea, do me a favor. Don't talk about his aunt and uncle, it's a really bad subject to bring up."

"Okay, um..." Thea was at a loss for words, but suddenly her mind went back to when she walked through Harry's door and found the teenager shirtless with all of those scars. Suddenly it all made sense about what Oliver was trying to point out and her face went red with anger at the thought of what Harry must have went through with those awful people. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were the ones who did that to him."

"Wait, you saw his scars?"

Oliver sat down beside Thea and gave her a serious look putting his food down. "When did this happen?"

"It was the morning after you guys got back; you asked me to go fetch Harry so you could talk to him and I walked in on him changing his shirt. I didn't think of them at the time because well," Thea blushed at the thought of Harry's figure and thought about something else, hoping Oliver wouldn't notice the change in her color.

"Hey, it's fine, you were embarrassed. I understand, just... keep that in mind, please. Harry's been through a lot more than you could possibly believe, and I just don't want you pushing him too far because I want him to feel accepted into this family, and if he feels pressured in any way, I think he might not feel like that, you know?"

"Alright, message received and understood. So, what should we watch?"

"I don't know, how about you do something nice for Harry, put on something that he didn't get a chance to see when he was a kid. After all, he did miss out on a chunk of his childhood."

"Oh, okay," Thea smiled as Oliver patted her on the shoulder, and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go finish up something for tomorrow. I'll be back in a little bit."

Oliver grabbed his food, walking upstairs as Harry came out with the food and even a couple of drinks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Where's Ollie going?" he asked as Thea took her food and drink from Harry's hands.

"He had to do something for tomorrow. He'll be back."

"Oh okay, so what are we watching?" Harry asked with a smile as he took a bite of his food while sitting down.

Thea gave a coy smile as she put on Netflix and leaned back typing in the letters S-C-O and immediately found the movie she was looking for.

"This was my favorite movie when I was a kid, and I figured you missed out on a childhood, this could be a small way to make up for that."

"Scooby-Doo? Isn't that the movie about the talking dog or whatever? I thought that was Garfield."

"Garfield was the movie about the orange cat in the newspaper comic strips. Now, for your own entertainment's sake, quiet down and let's just enjoy the movie."

Harry reluctantly nodded as Thea took a bite of her food and pressed play.

They had barely gotten by the first scene with the Luna Ghost and Harry was grinning uncontrollably and laughing. The bit with the skateboard was what got him honestly, and Thea was enjoying seeing the teen with a smile on his face, something that she hoped she would see more in the future.

By that point Harry was fully invested in watching the entire movie, and neither of them really stayed up long enough to watch it, because they did utterly fall asleep at one point, not even knowing that Oliver had come back downstairs and smiled at the sleeping teens.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as he laid on the couch, the television playing the entire second movie as he looked over to his right to see Thea curled up on the opposite end of the couch. He got up and found Oliver in the kitchen getting a glass of water, having apparently gotten up sometime while he was asleep.

"Hey, what time is it?" Harry asked lightly, trying to not wake Thea up, who he found to be kind of cute when she was asleep. He shook his head at that thought trying to not think of Oliver's _sister_ as anything but family.

"A little after two... did I wake you?" Oliver replied curiously, noting the teenager rubbing his eyes.

"No, I don't think so anyway. I'm surprised you didn't shut the tv off when you came back."

"You two were sleeping with it on, I figured some sound would help you stay asleep. After all, you did enjoy sleeping next to a waterfall on the island for a couple weeks."

"Yeah, and Slade had to ruin it by dragging me to his hideout. Believe me, I'm glad you were with him, but man I couldn't get a good night's sleep for well over a year."

"Oh you handled it well." Oliver smiled, taking a sip of the glass of water. "So, I took the liberty of looking at those plans you scrounged up for Hunt Multinational..."

Harry nodded as Oliver motioned him to follow up to the study where Oliver had a laptop open showing the plans and a picture of the place where the party would be. "Okay, so Hunt's office is on the 32nd floor, facing the party. I say we hook an arrow into the side of the building to act as a zipline down to the party for when we make our exit. However, we would drop in through the elevator. Now, here's the problem though. There are power lines on two different floors that connect to Hunt's office. I can get the one on the lower floor, but you would need to get the one near the roof."

"Why would I need to be near the roof? What's the difference?"

"Well, that's just it... Hunt is paranoid, like freakishly paranoid. He wouldn't have lasted this long if he wasn't. So he made sure that the building is run on two separate power sources, one on a generator, and the other from the city. The generator is near the roof and I think you might understand where I'm going with this."

"Make an entrance with the generator?"

Oliver snapped his finger in agreement before continuing onward. "You can figure out a way to show up with that generator, but while you make your 'grand entrance' I'll come out in the elevator and take out the guards in the hall."

"What about this Drakon character? Were you able to get anything on him, about who he might be?"

"I couldn't get much, other than he's Greek and is usually paid for high end parties as protection. There's some rumors that he killed someone at the age of ten, just to see what killing someone felt like, but other than that I couldn't find any trace of him."

"Great, so we have a ghost working for Adam Hunt. Why do I get that horrible feeling tomorrow night isn't going to go as planned?"

"You're nervous, it's fine. Just be ready. I'll finish up the schematics by morning and then we'll go from there. You can go back to bed, I just wanted to show you this before the party, because I suspect we will not have much time to converse about our plans."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning."

Harry waved goodnight to Oliver before leaving the study, shutting the door behind him. It was strange to be in the hall at night, because it reminded him of Hogwarts in the mood of the lighting. It was welcoming, yet had a life of its own.

He walked to his room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow before going downstairs to the couch where he found Thea still asleep. Harry put the pillow on his end and laid his blanket over her, and immediately watched her unconsciously smile and pull the blanket around her tighter.

"Night Thea."

Harry himself laid back down staring at the television, still playing Scooby-Doo, finding himself rather addicted to that opening humming the theme of it, and just like that, Harry was out like a rock.

* * *

 _That following morning_

* * *

"They were wearing hoods, one in green, the other a dark red outfit, and each had a bow and arrow." Adam Hunt explained to the cops as he stood in his office, wiping down his fresh pants that he had to put on after his encounter with the Red Arrow. "The guy in the red hood, he's the one to look out for. He flipped my car like it was nothing!"

Detective Lance rubbed his forehead as he tried to understand what this man was even talking about, because as far as he knew nobody could lift up a car like it was nothing. Strong-men can lift up cars but not flip it like it was nothing.

"What, do you not believe me? Those maniacs put two of my men in the hospital, the one the guy in the red injured, he may not even wake up from his coma. Not to mention he fractured my shoulder like it was a twig." Hunt exclaimed as he held up two arrows, a green one, and a red one.

Lance looked at his partner and lowered his head. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, here take a look at the footage from the parking lot, just in case you didn't believe me about the car."

Hunt held up a tablet showing the footage, and Lance looked closely noticing the two archers and how they moved, chills running down his spine.

 _"Hmm..." the Red Arrow's demonic hum echoed as he stepped to the trunk and looked in, while Hunt tried to hide. "Adam Hunt... where are you? We just want to have a WORD!" He roared as he grabbed the bottom of the bumper and threw the car into the air, causing the car to land on its roof, the windows shattering into a million pieces. Hunt screamed with terror as the other archer reached in and pulled the corrupt businessman out._

 _On top of the car the Hood as he would be called knelt down pointing an arrow at him while the Red Arrow stood behind him lumbering like the demon that he was._

"Believe me, I wouldn't be lying about this. I have no reason to!"

"Thank you for your statement Mr. Hunt. We'll be sure to put an APB out on the Robin Hoods..." Lance sneered as Hunt's eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

"Hey, pal, I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. They said they would be back by 10 P.M. tonight. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with my new head of security, Mr. Constantine Drakon."

Lance turned to look at the man, who while didn't look like much had a dark past of his own and could easily best some "wannabe archers."

"All right, well thank you for your time." Lance nodded before he and his partner left walking towards the elevator.

"Well looks like Queen and Potter were telling the truth after all."

"Yeah, there's a first time for everything isn't there? Those hooded guys want to come here looking for trouble, they're going to find it."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Harry groaned as he finished putting that monkey suit on and flopped back on his bed, unhappy with his dress attire. It was bad enough he had to go to a party with hundreds of people there in one building, but to be stuck in a formal suit, this was not going over well for him to be completely honest. The only good part about this was that he could hide his tatau and even the arrowhead necklace he wore.

"What?" Oliver asked peeking into his room.

"Could we just wear simple clothes? I hate suits Ollie!" Harry hissed at him, throwing his balled up tie into the billionaire's chest.

"Suck it up Harry, we have to maintain a certain image. It's not like you'll have to wear it all night, you'll be out of it at 10 anyway... trust me. Also, wear something that's still nice but not tux form. Undo your jacket."

Harry did as he said and unbuttoned his jacket, but found that there was another reason he didn't enjoy this suit. "Well, it would help if you actually were wearing a shirt that fit. How on earth did you not find a shirt that fit you?!"

"I don't know Oliver! Maybe it has something to do with the fact this is from, _two years ago_ back when I was forced to go undercover. Let's just say a sixteen year old wearing a tuxedo isn't the best fit, and now it's too small."

"Mirakuru does improve muscle mass, so..."

"Oliver, I also got hit with puberty like it was a ton of rocks. It kind of adds up." Harry added as Oliver sighed and motioned him to follow to his room.

The billionaire reached in his closet and pulled out a nice dark blue dress shirt with long sleeves and then a black suit jacket to go over it, before handing it to Harry.

"There, that should be about right. Now, hurry up because we're going to be leaving in like twenty minutes."

"Okay, Mom." Harry laughed as he ripped that two year old shirt off like it was a band-aid and quickly got into the loose shirt and jacket.

"Perfect fit, that's honestly surprising. Remind me to get your suit measurements next time we go to a party."

"Duly noted."

Harry buttoned the shirt up as he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the study when he stopped by Moira's door and heard her whispering on the phone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard her whisper something that he could barely make out, but it made his eyes narrow in dark curiosity.

"Yes, we need to meet... about what happened the other day. Meet me tomorrow night."

Harry's gut instinct was telling him there was something off about Moira Queen and it wasn't good. He couldn't tell Oliver anything just yet, because this was just Harry's paranoia kicking in, but if he was to tell Oliver anything, he needed to find some evidence of a wrongdoing first.

He went into the study and took one last look over the plans he and Oliver had made for tonight before deleting any evidence of their search or plans.

After the twenty minutes had gone by, Harry went downstairs with Oliver to get in the car to go to the party, with Diggle in the backseat smiling at them.

"Dig," Harry smiled at him.

"Wouldn't want you two to miss your party." was all Diggle replied with before the two got in and they took off for the city.

* * *

 _Starling City_

* * *

 **9:00 P.M.**

 **(One Hour to Hunt's Deadline)**

* * *

The music inside the building was deafening as they stepped into the party area. Now, Oliver had indeed managed to get the 'welcome back' party to be held in the building across the street from Hunt Multinational. Harry hadn't really paid attention to how the building itself looked, he had only truly focused on the blueprints of the parking structure and then the office plans for later tonight if Hunt didn't follow up with paying them. However, now that he looked at the office building, it dawned on him that it showed exactly the sort of person Adam Hunt was, a rich show off. It was the kind of place that would be full with mercenaries and security, even if they couldn't be seen from the outside of the building. Harry's tatau grew warm as he thought about all of the people there and suddenly the Red Arrow was itching to be let out, but Harry pushed his inner thoughts back planning on enjoying this party while he could.

He walked into the building beside Oliver, with Diggle not far behind them, and it was aware that he would unfortunately never be, which could very well be a huge problem for the two later on this evening, and into the future of course.

Standing alongside Oliver he could see the hundreds, if not thousands of people at the party and all he could think was that he was grateful he didn't have claustrophobia. Is it a bad thing he had thought at one moment it was a fear of Santa Claus? Oh if Thea or Oliver knew this, he would never hear the end of it, particularly a certain laugh that white bearded gift giver would do. "Ho ho ho!" is exactly what Oliver would do just to make him irritated and just that thought of Oliver doing that irritated him honestly.

Wow, Harry had been in parties exactly like this before, okay not _exactly_ like this, but he had definitely been in a party while on a small mission that required him getting all dressed up to maintain an appearance. He was lucky that a woman he had worked with went as his "date" and took charge, because he was terrified that day. He was terrified right now, but that might have just been nerves about all of these people. Yeah, that was probably it because there was no reason for him to be afraid. He was Harry Potter, the former Boy Who Lived, he had faced Lord Voldemort, a giant basilisk, and could now leap off skyscrapers while shooting arrows and not feel afraid.

There was something about crowds though that bothered him greatly. It might have been because the Dursleys had hid him from any crowd or when he was in one he was the little servant and they treated him like crap anyway. Harry didn't truly know, but this was a fear he was going to need to get over quickly.

"Hey, you okay?" Oliver shouted over the loud music gaining Harry's attention who unbuttoned his shirt collar and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Don't sweat it, just remember... you're a Queen now, scenes like this are what we are all about!"

"Doesn't mean I enjoy this kind of thing Ollie!"

"Harry, you'll be fine! You weren't raised in a cave for god's sake." Harry turned and deadpanned him as hard as he could to which Oliver laughed lightly. "Okay, so that was a bad use of wordage."

"Yeah, I mean... I was raised in a cupboard, in Dudley's room... then the cave on Lian Yu, the waterfall, the plane... a magic castle, a city full of assassins, Hong Kong, Russia, and some other places I'm not too proud of... you weren't the only one that went around the world."

"Wait, a city full of assassins?"

"What are you talking about? I never said a word about assassins, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked turning away from him quickly, realizing he accidentally let slip part of his past that he was sworn to never reveal.

If anyone found out how he became the way he was following his second year on the Island, they would come after him... and he couldn't escape _his_ reach.

"Okay, I must have misheard you then." Oliver raised an eyebrow at him at his comment but didn't push further as they were suddenly spotted by Tommy who took a drink of tequila and ran over to them shutting the DJ down for a moment so they could hear him speak.

"EVERYONE! HEY!" he called out quieting the party-goers. Tommy smiled brightly as he put his hands on the two men's shoulders before screaming out. "THE MEN OF THE HOUR! Ladies, give these guys a proper homecoming!"

The crowd cheered as Harry and Oliver began walking down to greet everyone, but Tommy pulled Harry back a bit.

"Hey, so you remember how I told you I would get you a chance to get your driver's license?"

"Yeah?" Harry said curiously with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well you can thank me now because I got that set up for you next week. Here's the driver's handbook, hope you learn quickly."

"Yeah, I learn very fast as a matter of fact. Tommy, thank you, I owe you one."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's what friends are for right? We stick together, especially after you tried getting me out of that spot of trouble the other day with the abduction. Ollie told me what you did, and I wanted to repay you. I know it's not the same as saving someone from being kidnapped, but I figured I could start small until we were even."

"Tommy, trust me, we're even. I would do anything to keep my friends safe if I could..." Harry smiled before Tommy hugged him and handed him the driver's handbook to which Harry put it on the inside of his jacket in a hidden pocket.

"Alright, now let's get this party started, shall we?" Harry nodded with a bright smile as Oliver came over and grabbed a glass of tequila and stood on a table taking a drink of it.

"Ollie! Ollie! Ollie!" the chants called out to him, and Oliver smiled brightly as he held the glass up.

"I missed tequila!" the crowd cheered at Oliver's remark, but Harry couldn't help but give a remark back.

"I think he would have missed the sex a little more." Harry laughed lightly, to which Tommy's eyes grew wide in realization.

"1839 days..."

"What?"

"By my rough estimate he hasn't had sex in 1839 days. Wait, you're eighteen right?"

"Yeah..."

"You were twelve when you were on the island?"

"Yes, I see where you're going with this... and Tommy..."

Harry watched as Tommy began to process the information, however the teenager began to look around, and noticed someone on the other side of the room, she seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place a name to who she was. Her dark hair laced with white caught his attention and he didn't even think before he began moving to where he had seen her. By the time he had gotten through the crowd and to where he was going, he saw nothing.

 _Where did she go? It's not like she can blend in that well with that colored hair._ Harry looked around, and his eyes were eventually drawn to a table where a silver pin laid on the table, and his stomach dropped in disgust. _So, that's who it was. This is bad, really, really bad. What's she doing here?_

He put the pin in his pocket lowering his head lightly as he let the time go by him, casually talking to whoever came up to him, but he never let go of the pin while it was in his pocket. She of all people was in Starling City, and that meant trouble. Now Adam Hunt was only one of the problems he was going to fix.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?" Adam Hunt asked as he walked up to the window where Drakon was standing looking at the building where Oliver Queen and Harry Potter's welcome back party was taking place.

"Across the street, a party for the guys they rescued off that island. Oliver Queen and Harry Potter."

"Stay focused, there's 35 minutes before those freaks show up." Hunt hissed holding his broken shoulder moving the sling into a more comfortable position.

The time was 9:25 P.M.

* * *

Oliver stood by Tommy who took another drink of tequila and patted him on the shoulder as they looked over at the watchful Diggle.

"Hey, does he wipe for you too?" Tommy joked, before sighing. "Now, by my rough estimate, thanks to Harry's mentioning, you have not had sex in in over 1,839 days. As your wing man, I highly recommend Carmen Golden." Tommy pointed at a group of three girls dancing.

"Which one is she?" Oliver asked.

"She looks like the chick from _Twilight_."

"What's Twilight?"

"You are so better off not knowing." Tommy said with grimace as Oliver glanced over and saw Thea in the crowd receiving what appeared to be a small package that he assumed to be drugs from a dealer.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute." Oliver walked over to his sister, pulling her over to the side.

"Ollie, hey! This party is sick."

"Who let you in here?" Oliver asked in a brotherly tone, noting that he could smell the alcohol on his sister's breath, while secretly reaching into Thea's purse to recover the packet of powder.

"I believe it was somebody who said, 'Right this way, Miss Queen.'"

"Well, you shouldn't be here."

"Oh come on, I'm not twelve anymore."

"No, you're seventeen years old. You shouldn't be in this sort of scene."

"Ollie, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me. ESPECIALLY for being just like you."

"I know, I want you to be better than I was. I know it couldn't have been easy when I was away."

"Away? No, Ollie, you died. My brother and my father both died. I went to your funerals."

"I know," Oliver sighed to which Thea put her finger on his chest out of anger.

"No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. Now, you guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last five years, but for me... well, I can't. For me it's kind of permanently in there. I'm sorry if I've turned out a major disappointment, but this, me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with."

"Thea,"

"Oliver, you are my brother, but it still seems like you're not even here. Since you came back I've hardly seen you, and when I do it's like I'm looking at a stranger sometimes. Okay? I get it, you were on an island for five years with nobody else but Harry. I know you went through hell, but so did I. I still have nobody, even with you and now Harry."

"You have us if you want us... you should know that."

"Should I?" Thea asked harshly before turning to her friend. "Let's bounce." The two walked away as Oliver looked at the ground hurt by what she had said.

"You have the fun dip?" Thea's friend asked as they walked and Thea smiled.

"Yeah, it's right here." Thea stopped and looked in her purse but was unable to find it. "No, I must have dropped it."

Oliver in the meantime walked up to a garbage can and threw away the drugs. Harry watched from afar over what had happened and nodded lightly to him.

The billionaire nodded back at Harry before he bumped into a person he didn't see crossing in front of him, the two uttering an "oh" in response.

Oliver looked at the person he bumped into and found it was Laurel who looked at him stunned, but to his surprise also seemed glad to actually see him.

"You came," Oliver said with a small smile. "I thought you weren't going to, what changed?"

"Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them." Laurel admitted smiling lightly. "Is there someplace quiet we could go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Oliver walked alongside of Laurel, whom he found to be as beautiful as ever, if not more. If there was one regret he had that he wished he could have changed, it was to make sure Sara never came on that yacht with him, to have never cheated on Laurel with her. That was the one thing he would change no matter the consequences.

"I'm sorry about saying that you should've been the one who died. That was wrong." Laurel apologized as they stopped near the window. They were in an isolated area away from the party so the noise was far quieter.

"If I could trade places with her, I would." Oliver's voice was full of pain thinking about Sara, and a small tear began to form but he quickly blinked it away.

"About Sara, there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When she died, did she, did she suffer?" Oliver exhaled slowly and thought back to when she went in that water on the yacht, knowing that was what he had to go with rather than the truth.

"No, she didn't."

"I think about her every day."

"Me too," Oliver admitted, and Laurel laughed lightly.

"I guess we still have one thing in common, then... ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." Laurel watched as Oliver's phone beeped and he pulled it out.

Oliver stared at the screen seeing the time was officially 10:00 P.M and it opened the bank account 1141. The account had not a single dime in it, and Oliver grimaced as he put the phone away.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked worriedly, and Oliver bit his lower lip ever so lightly to the point where it wasn't noticeable.

"I asked somebody to do something for me. They didn't do it." Oliver knew there was only one way to make sure Laurel would back off of him and to keep her safe from his vigilantism... "Laurel, you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing. You're looking at me and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Just, please, stay away from me. Otherwise, I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time it'll be worse." Laurel had a tear in her eye to what Oliver said and he put his hands together. "Gotta roll, I got five years of debauchery to catch up on."

"You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now, you're honest." Laurel walked away from Oliver and when the billionaire looked over to the stairs he found Harry standing there with his arms crossed. Oliver shook his head to him and Harry smiled darkly. It was time for them to go to work.

As Harry and Oliver walked along the hallway towards where they had stored their gear, they passed by a hidden Diggle who had been lying in wait for them, and it nearly made Harry jump out of surprise.

"Something I can help you with, sirs?"

"We just need a second to ourselves, that's all."

"I would believe you if you weren't full of crap. Party's this way." Oliver walked to the door Diggle pointed at and jiggled the handle. Diggle went to grab the handle, but Oliver came from behind and choked him out, rendering him unconscious.

"Well, that could have gone far easier. I feel bad for the poor guy. We need to get moving, don't want to leave Hunt waiting."

* * *

 _Men like Hunt, they're paranoid. That's why when you face an opponent, you need to think like them, use their own paranoia against them. Once you know them, you can figure out how to dismantle them. Hunt's just a regular crook disguised as a businessman. He's stolen 40 million dollars from the people of Starling City, and it's time we got it back to their rightful owners._

 _Harry knows his part of the plan, and by this point we are no longer Oliver Queen and Harry Potter, we're something different, something darker, something worth being afraid of. See, the people on my father's list, they are the people that have failed this city, and we need to bring them to justice._

 _I can't fail my father's dying wish, not now. Tonight is the first step in saving our home, and it starts with an arrow._

* * *

"You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready, stay in the corners and stay alert." Drakon ordered the line of men in the hallway around the elevator as they all got into place. Drakon walked into the office, locking the doors behind him. It was a strange silence as Drakon looked at the time. "It's past 10. They're never going to get in here."

Outside the window an arrow connected to the building with a rope leading down to the building where the party was going on. The Hood infiltrated the building easily enough, awaiting for Red Arrow to reach his objective.

* * *

Red Arrow dropped out of the vent like a demon, landing gracefully to see a group of security guards standing in front of that generator he needed to remove.

" _Gentlemen, if you value your lives, you'll put your guns down and walk away. If you don't and would wish to die a painful death, well, go ahead and shoot. The choice is your's._ " Red Arrow hissed, his voice modifier turning it into that dark demonic tone that Hunt himself had been afraid of.

The guards looked at each other before turning back to Red Arrow before dropping their weapons and walking towards the elevator which was down the hall behind the Red Arrow. They took it slowly as they approached him, but before they could even think of getting past him, the Red Arrow flew forward like a ghost, knocking them out with one hit.

" _Good choice_." Red Arrow smiled as he walked up to the generator and found the cords connecting it to Hunt's office. " _Okay, I'm in position Hood. Unplugging now. Wait until I'm on the roof with the generator before you shut the power off to the lights._ "

 _"Got it, I'm awaiting your signal._ " The Hood responded on the comms as Red Arrow grabbed the generator with one arm and carried it like a sledgehammer over his shoulder as he took it to the stairs. Heading up the stairs was far too easy as he raced to the rooftop. The Mirakuru made lifting this generator a lot easier, and that moment he kicked the door open to the roof, Red Arrow dropped it onto the ledge. Grabbing a rope from his side Red Arrow tied to the generator and calculated the length needed to make it to the 32nd floor. After that he smiled and cracked his neck.

" _Go ahead and cut the lights. Let's give them a show shall we?_ "

* * *

Hunt saw the office and the hallway go dark as the lights went out, and Drakon grabbed his gun turning towards the elevator where he suspected the archers would be coming from.

"Stay focused!" Drakon ordered, but it wouldn't be enough, he suspected.

* * *

Red Arrow kicked the generator off the roof and held the rope in his hand as he watched it tumble down ripping through the air. He jerked on it a few seconds later and smiled evilly.

Hunt heard the crashing first, then he saw the generator slam into one of the guards, and immediately he knew there was a problem.

"Oh no... they're here." he muttered with fear in his voice.

"Get behind your desk now, and take cover." Drakon knew this was a trick, the generator was to draw their attention away from... "It's a distraction! WATCH THE ELEVATOR!"

The moment the elevator doors opened it was too late. An arrow shot out, hitting one of the guards near the door to Hunt's office, the guard shooting off his entire clip into the air as he fell. The Hood came charging out, slamming his bow into the back of one guard's leg dropping him onto the ground on his knees. Spinning to his right he smashed his elbow into the other guard's face, throwing him into the wall, shattering a vase in the process. Within a single moment the archer jumped into the air sending his foot slamming into the kneeling guard's head knocking him out. The guard from behind the Hood reached out grabbing him around the neck, only to get thrown over the Hood's shoulder onto the ground.

Bullets were flying, however none were hitting the vigilante as he looked at the three men still standing down the hall, the Hood threw his bow at one of them, knocking him down. In the process of throwing the bow he jumped into the air, running on the wall for a moment with the guards unable to keep up with his movements. The Hood moved like a cheetah, launching into the air before anyone could point a gun at him, and like a snake wrapped his legs around a guard's neck constricting him onto the ground as he landed. The sickening crack of the man's neck breaking could be heard as the Hood loosened his hold and rolled to his feet, grabbing his bow in the moment.

He ran into cover behind a pillar as a guard shot at him, and the Hood growled in contempt as he waited for the bullets to run out.

" _Come on in and join the party, Red. I've warmed them up for you._ "

" _My pleasure._ " Red Arrow's voice hissed in his ear before the gunman ran out of bullets and the Hood ran out towards him...

Hunt stood watching the doors, with Drakon and two other guards that remained holding their weapons pointed at the door, waiting for the vigilante to come through those doors. The glass shattered as a figure came through, resulting in gunfire from the mercenaries/bodyguards.

It was revealed to be the gunman that had ran out of bullets, but nobody was able to find that out until he was already full of lead. The gunman was dead before he hit the ground, and Drakon growled heavily.

"Come on out, you have nowhere to go." Drakon hissed at him.

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're the one with no place to go._ "

Drakon laughed, not knowing what was about to happen.

Red Arrow cracked his neck on the roof before grabbing the rope he had set up, and launched down the side, running on the windows on his way down. He was graceful with his descent, seeing the lights from the police cars at the street. How had they not heard the gunshots yet, or even the shattering window?

He jumped, pushing into the air and swinging into the office, kicking Drakon in the back sending him crashing into the table. Hunt screamed in terror at the sight of the Red Arrow and immediately froze in his place.

" _Aw, Adam... you missed me. How touching._ " He laughed as he grasped his bow from his side as it unfolded. Swinging his arm Red Arrow caught one of the guard's mouth, splitting the lip open and throwing him to the ground. Quickly pulling out an arrow he shot the downed guard unceremoniously.

Drakon rose to his feet and with a speed Red Arrow could not anticipate was hit directly in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

" _What the hell?_ " Red asked, groaning from the hit. For what his size was, Drakon hit like he was made out of bricks.

"Well, looks like you guys might actually be worth a fight after all." Drakon grinned as Red Arrow jumped to his feet and shot two arrows at him, and with shock and horror Drakon caught the arrows with ease and broke them.

"YES!" Hunt cheered in the background as he grabbed his phone and dialed Lance's number. "They're here!"

The Hood pulled an arrow out, aiming at Hunt. Drakon went to move towards the Hood, but Red Arrow tackled him out of the way just when the green hooded vigilante shot the arrow, hitting the wall behind Hunt.

"Ha, you missed."

"Really?" the Hood asked slyly in a normal voice as he turned to see Drakon throw Red Arrow onto the desk while pulling a knife out. " _Would you like some help?_ "

" _I've got this under control! Just keep an eye out of the Detective!_ "

Red Arrow pushed himself upwards, Drakon slashing downwards, almost cutting the teenager's face, coming a mere inch from contacting with his skin. Drakon was moving quicker than Red Arrow or even the Hood could have expected, as the man was now fighting both of them, even though the Hood was backed away.

With an outstanding force, Drakon kicked Red Arrow backwards, while using that force to jump up and punch the Hood who was a good four feet away from the fight. Red Arrow growled as he collapsed his bow and ran at the man, who knocked the Hood down with a sweeping kick. The Hood grunted in pain as Red Arrow threw a punch that while normally would have easily knocked an opponent out, somehow Drakon managed to block it and return another punch, by wrapping his arm around the one Red Arrow had tried punching him with, and hit Red Arrow in the jaw.

Drakon jerked his knee upwards, hitting the teenager's chest, knocking him to his knees, but Drakon kept punching and kneeing, repeating it for a couple seconds until he uppercut the archer, sending him crashing through a glass table...

As the Red Arrow's hood began to slide off of his face, Hunt looked at the archer and smiled.

"I told you, if I saw you again you were dead. I keep my promises." Hunt pulled a gun off of a dead bodyguard and prepared to fire, but he watched as the archer rose to his feet without using his hands, and stared him in the eyes.

" _Go ahead, fire the gun. I'm telling you right now, make your shot count because if you don't kill me with the first bullet, I'm going to make sure you die a slow and painful death, starting with the other shoulder._ "

Hunt pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out, causing a devilish smile to appear on the Red Arrow's face, and with one lightning fast motion, Hunt was sent flying into the hallway, falling in front of the elevator door. The cops were getting closer, and they needed to hurry up.

When Red turned around he found the Hood was currently fighting Drakon still, barely able to avoid getting hit, and knowing that time was running short the Red Arrow pulled his escrima sticks out from their holsters and smiled.

" _Yoo hoo, honey... I'm home!_ " Red Arrow jumped into the air, slamming the stick into Drakon's back, causing a grunt of pain as he kicked the Hood backwards against the wall and then flipped into the air slicing at the Red Arrow, only to be greeted by the archer's forearm graters catching the knife. He yanked his arm down breaking the blade and Drakon looked at him curiously.

"So, that's who you are... you were trained by them." Drakon smiled. "This makes things so much better. However, I got a job to do, and that means taking you down." Drakon jumped into the air, kicking Red Arrow back just a couple inches, but enough to where the man rolled next to a dead bodyguard and pulled a small object out of a holster. The Hood stood up stumbling next to the window with his bow in hand as Drakon pulled something silver off of the object and threw it. The Hood knew this was a grenade and quickly shot an arrow at the explosive. Red Arrow dived backwards as the arrow collided with the grenade causing an explosion, the force of which sent Drakon flying backwards behind a vase stand and the Hood flying out of the window right as the cops came running in. Red Arrow was hit by the explosion and fell behind Hunt's desk, his hood covered in soot, with the teen dazed and confused.

* * *

Harry pulled his hood off revealing the soot and small trail of blood on his face as Oliver was thrown out the window and got onto the zip-line. He turned and looked as the police helicopter rose above the window shining its light into the room, and all Harry could do was quickly hide from sight.

Something was drawing him towards the elevator, and Harry wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he had to go. He could have gotten on the zip-line himself, but the police were already following the Hood, a.k.a. Oliver. If he went through there it meant that twice the police presence would be swarming upon the party, and then questions would be raised about where the two men had run off to a few minutes before. Harry needed a way out of here, and fast. He threw his hood back on as he stood up, wobbly as a drunk after last call. As he went to move, and the police saw him standing there, all Harry could do was reach for his escrima sticks, knowing that he couldn't kill a police officer, no matter what the situation entailed. "Freeze! Drop your weapons!" the officer shouted, and while the old Harry Potter might have listened, this was not the same person. _Time to use that training kid_ , Harry thought to himself, his inner thought sounding like Slade Wilson's voice, and with one quick push, he leaped over the desk and went in for the attack, and bullets fired through the room once more...

He dodged the attacks from the cops as best he could, slamming the escrima sticks into their abdomen knowing it was far more vulnerable than anywhere else on the body, and so with each pinpointed hit he was ensuring that while they wouldn't die, they wouldn't be too severely injured either, just enough to where they would be rendered unconscious.

" _You okay?_ " Oliver's voice came through on the comms as Harry knocked another cop out and ran towards the stairs, not even paying attention to the fact Drakon was no longer in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little winded that's all. What about you, are you okay? You got thrown out the window by that blast."

" _I'm okay, the cops are surrounding the party right now, I'm switching into my clothes right now, how are you going to get back here without them catching you?_ " Oliver asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know, I just need to get out of this building first. I couldn't follow on the zip-line because they were too focused on the party right now. If anyone asks I'm with a girl right now, and I'll be back, say it's because I'm eighteen and been on an island, without any female companions. They should catch the drift."

" _Alright, just be careful okay. DON'T KILL ANY COPS._ "

"Hey, I know what I'm doing! I'm more focused on that than getting out okay. Trust me, I'll be fine!"

Harry dived out of the hall and into the stairwell as bullets flew at him, barely dodging them, and just like that he was glad he had enhanced reflexes. Jumping over the railing he was lucky to dodge a couple SWAT officers that were coming after him. The archer moved faster than he had moved in a long time, bobbing and weaving through the stairwell until he reached the 26th floor and ran down the hallway. He heard the building alarms going off and behind him the loud footsteps of the pursuing officers could be heard clamoring on the tile flooring.

Harry was panting heavily as he pulled his bow out and aimed for the window. He was moving as fast as he could, and reaching for an arrow he aimed at the wall of a building across the street, and fired. The arrow connected, a small black rope used for the zip-line extending from it in Harry's hand. He was going to jump across the street in an effort to lose his pursuers to a certain degree, but right as he reached the window, Drakon appeared out of nowhere tackling him out.

They went falling towards the street, Drakon grasping at Harry's jacket, all while Harry focused on the two not dying from the fall, holding tightly onto the rope.

"You think you can get away with this?! Just because you work for _them_ doesn't mean you get to come off of this without paying the price!" Drakon hissed as the rope tightened and they went flying towards the building.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The League, you work for the League, don't deny it!" Drakon howled as they crashed through the window and rolled onto the floor. It was a rather empty room that they landed in, but Harry wasn't paying attention as he tried to recuperate from the shock of the landing.

"I don't work for anyone..."

"Really? Who gave you those bracers, that bow? Tell me, because those aren't used by anyone else in the world!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I want to know what kind of a challenge you really pose. I'm tired of this, fighting regular men because they're predictable, you... you're different. I can sense it. So, what's different about you then?"

Harry stumbled to his feet as he put his bow away and cracked his neck. "You don't want to know."

"I think I do... give me your best shot." Drakon jumped to his feet and Harry felt a sharp white hot sensation of pain pulsate through his chest, and he found a small knife protruding from where that first arrow had hit him. Out of nowhere his eyes darkened and the tatau underneath the sleeve began to burn as he ripped the knife out and threw it to the ground.

"You want to know _what the hell I can do... what makes me different, fine..._ " Harry charged forward, moving like lightning almost slamming his arm into Drakon's throat taking his feet off of the ground. In that same amount of time Harry spun around with his right leg and connected it to the man's back and a sickening pop could be heard as Drakon fell to the ground. Drakon rolled onto his feet as Harry threw a punch, barely missing his target as Drakon uppercut the teenager, but instead of knocking him down, Harry just tilted his head out of amusement. " _My turn._ "

Harry threw both his arms forward, flicking his wrists upward hitting Drakon's shoulders, and the man screamed in agony as Harry moved back, revealing he had stabbed him with the hidden blades in the gauntlet. Drakon growled as he and Harry continued fighting for another minute, until Drakon finally kicked Harry backwards and the teenager brought his bow back out.

" _You caught a couple of my arrows, let's see if you can catch more_."

Harry shot the arrows at Drakon in a fashion similar to a machine gun, and Drakon was catching all of them, even managing to somehow spin the arrows and redirect them at the teenager. He was barely able to roll out of the way as he shot another, all reaching Drakon, but not injuring him.

As he reached his final arrow in the quiver, Harry shot, and watched as the man grabbed the arrow and chucked it right back at him, piercing Harry's hand. Harry screamed in agony as he pulled the arrow out and put it in his quiver, unwilling to leave any blood evidence at the scene. The blood on his face had been contained in his hood when the explosion went off so he was okay most likely.

Harry walked forward slowly, looking defeated as he stumbled over to Drakon and fell into him to where they hit the wall. " _You win..._ _I give up, okay?_ "

Drakon smiled at this, but watched as Harry's fist clenched and moved his head to the right in time to miss the punch the archer sent, and he found the arm kept going forward. When he looked, he found Harry's arm had penetrated the wall.

"What the hell are you?"

" _I'm the Red Arrow..._ "

"You're above my pay grade. I'm not paid enough to kill whatever you are yet..." Drakon threw Harry back and when the teen rolled to his feet, he found the man had disappeared.

"Police! Freeze!" the voice of the officers ordered as Harry turned and found them pointing their guns at him. Harry held his hands up as he secretly held a smoke pellet in his non-bleeding hand and waited for the perfect moment.

" _Okay, you've got me. I surrender._ "

As the officer in the front of the group stepped forward, Harry threw the smoke pellet down, before becoming consumed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the Red Arrow was gone without a trace.

* * *

Harry stumbled through the basement of the building the party was in before collapsing next to the bin where his clothes were. He reached into his bag and pulled out bandages and gauze out to cover the wound on his chest and hand. The hand wasn't a big deal because that was already healing thanks to the Mirakuru, but the wound on his chest would last for a while longer, probably even into the morning.

He peeled his suit off before tending to his wounds and stored the suit away as he got dressed, cleaning himself off and rejoined the party, putting on the best uninjured face he could. There was a small cut on his face from the explosion in Hunt's office, but that was fine. He could say that a woman's fingernail had cut him or he had cut himself shaving. The shaving thing was more likely because he was horrible at shaving honestly.

Once he managed to make himself appear to be uninjured and in good health he walked back to the party where he found Oliver talking with Detective Lance who had just returned, claiming that there was a possible sighting of the guy in the red hood coming this way.

"Detective, as I said, nobody's seen anyone in a green, or a red hood. Ugh..." Oliver sighed. "Hey, everybody!" he called out. "Along with the reward of the nut bar in the green hood, look out for one in a red hood! I'll add on another two million!"

"Where were you Mr. Potter?" Lance asked sourly as he looked at the teenager.

"I was enjoying the party Detective. If you recall I was twelve, almost eighteen when I first got on that island. I've been neglected the chance to have female relations if you catch my drift. I was making up for that."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"No, unless you find the girl I was making out with, otherwise you're out of luck." Harry smiled.

"Looks like Queen has rubbed off on you. Annoying, cocky teenager just like he was."

"Aw, thanks. I try." Harry laughed coldly as Lance turned away, apparently not satisfied yet, having noticed the small cut on Harry's chin, something that wasn't on there the day before when they had talked.

Once Lance left though, Harry turned to Oliver. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what the hell happened back there? What took you so long?" Oliver asked as they walked out of the party and to the hallway.

"That guy, Drakon... he and I fought more in the eastern building across from Multinational. Ollie, he actually injured me."

"What? Nobody's been able to draw blood on you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know... and I almost lost it. I nearly punched his head clean off but he dodged. I think he was shocked by my strength and that's why he backed off. He said he wasn't paid enough to kill whatever I am, and he left. He got my chest and my hand. I managed to injure his shoulders but not enough to where he'll be down. I need to get home, I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Okay, Dig's awake now so I'm sure he'll be more than willing to take you home. I'll see you in a bit alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Diggle answered, entering the hall. "Can I be of service?"

"Harry's not feeling too good, can you take him home? I'm going to stay here and enjoy the party for a little while longer. I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

"Sure thing Mr. Queen." Diggle was rubbing his neck from where Oliver had knocked him out, but Harry had a feeling he didn't remember what had happened.

Harry hugged Oliver goodbye and walked with Diggle to the car where he collapsed in the backseat and fell asleep. The tatau underneath his sleeve had just gained a new tattoo... the head of a rhino.

* * *

 _There were setbacks... yes. We were always ready to deal with complications, but it didn't mean they were something we wanted. This Drakon character, he was the only person to have actually injured Harry in over two years. Whoever he was, he wasn't going to just disappear. He'll be back, but we'll be ready for him. He may not be on the list, but he's now on Harry's list._

 _He doesn't understand what he's done by drawing blood. Drakon doesn't realize the beast he's going to unleash when they face again. Harry Potter may be taken down, but each time he is beaten, he returns to the fight ten times stronger than before and will win._

 _He isn't just the Boy Who Lived, Harry's the Red Arrow. Harry told me what he believed the Red Arrow to be. The Red Arrow was supposed to be the figure in Urban Legends that you fear coming across, if you have committed a horrendous act, he'll know. He'll come for you and when he does, you better hope to god for mercy._

 _Harry Potter was beaten tonight, not the Red Arrow. The Red Arrow hasn't even surfaced just yet. When he surfaces, nothing will stop him. The skin of a rhino, the venomous stealth of the spider, the grace of the heron, the power of the shark. That is what the Red Arrow is... he can't be stopped easily. You may think you have taken him down, but try those same moves twice in the next encounter, and he'll win. He gets stronger every time, and he may soon surpass that of Slade Wilson before he died on the island. It's what Slade might have wanted, seeing as how he saw Harry, but that's not what Harry wants. He wants to do something nobody else has offered him yet, except for me._

 _That's why Harry is here in Starling City, because here he gets to choose his fate... on the island he was a monster, in England he was the Boy Who Lived, here, he was Harry Potter... a part of the Queen family, and secretly the Red Arrow. This was the life he wanted._

 _He wants to find his own destiny, and he's doing exactly that. The only thing that's holding him back is the past, most notably the past that is on his arm..._

 _Harry will get better, and he'll be back out there soon enough as the Red Arrow. All that truly matters is that our first step of saving Starling City has started. We can cross Adam Hunt off of that list._

* * *

 ** _That morning_**

* * *

Oliver sat in the lair transferring the money the two had stolen from Hunt into the accounts of the people Hunt had stolen from, and crossed Adam Hunt's name off of the list.

One down... hundreds to go.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable? It is 40 million dollars! FIND IT!" Hunt growled hanging up the phone and sitting in his chair in the destroyed office rubbing his head. "How did they do it?"

On the wall, was a small arrow puncturing the wall with a flash drive on it that had hacked through the firewall of Hunt's banking account and withdrew the forty million dollars. Hunt could not escape the wrath of the Starling City vigilantes... and nobody else would either.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes that morning almost unaware of his surroundings, laying on his bed with his shirt unbuttoned. His chest no longer hurt, which was a sign that it was fully healed now. He removed the bandages and threw them away in a garbage can hidden in the closet. Harry would dispose of it later on when everyone else was out of the house.

He smiled as he looked in the mirror and put different clothes on.

* * *

"No, if hypothetically, fifty thousand dollars magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best not to speak about it. To anyone. Ever. God bless you too." Laurel smiled as she hung up with a client as Joanna walked up to her desk.

"So, I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt."

"Me too." Laurel shook her head.

"It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel."

"Two guardian angels..." Laurel looked at the news of the two hooded vigilantes that had attacked Hunt last night knowing they were responsible for the money returning to the clients.

"By the way, your cute friend's here."

Laurel looked to find it was Tommy standing there like the pretty boy he was.

* * *

"You left the party quick last night, even after I stocked the bar with Pinot Noir." Tommy laughed lightly as they walked through the alley behind CNRI.

"It wasn't really my scene." Laurel admitted as she looked towards Tommy.

"I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out."

"There's nothing between Oliver and I. Not anymore."

"And here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us."

"I wouldn't characterize us as an _us_ , Tommy."

"Then what would you call it?" Tommy asked curiously as Laurel smiled.

"A lapse."

"Oh that was quite a few lapses. Your place, my place... my place again."

"Come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy."

"Depends on the girl Laurel," Tommy smiled as Laurel began backing up.

"I have to go back to work." She turned around and began walking with Tommy smiling like a madman.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world." Laurel turned to face him and smiled back at him.

"Hey if I don't try and save it, who will?"

Laurel walked ahead, as overhead on a fire escape was the Hood, who gave a smile as Laurel disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 _She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule our city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish Harry and I had died on that island._

* * *

Oliver walked to Harry's door and found the teenager wearing a brown leather jacket, with a denim long sleeve shirt underneath it. However what caught his attention was the round glasses he was wearing.

"So, you're going back to wearing glasses?"

"It's time Harry Potter returns from the dead I think."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, the Wizarding World is about to see a ghost..."

Harry Potter was back.

"We have another problem though. I found this at the party last night." Harry tossed the pin he found to Oliver and as the billionaire looked at it, he looked confused. "This was from a woman I saw. I knew I recognized her from somewhere, but it was the pin that held my answer."

"Who is it, and why is the pin a silver monkey?"

"She's the daughter of an assassin by the name of the Silver Monkey, and if she's in Starling City, then she knows I'm here."

* * *

Moira Queen stood silently in the backyard of the mansion as a man walked down in front of her.

"The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver and Harry, and they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No, there are other ways of finding out what my son and his friend knows." Moira answered as on the rooftop was Harry watching and his eyes narrowed as he heard the words he had been fearing since he noticed that darkness in her eyes. Moira Queen was hiding a dark secret, and Harry was going to find out what it was...

* * *

 **End of Episode One.**

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, there's the end of my episode one for Arrow: The Vigilantes of Darkness. I set up cliffhangers for the season as a whole and some for next episode. I wanted to do something involving the Silver Monkey since he was a cool character on Beware the Batman so I figured why not. Also, those wondering why Constantine Drakon survived the fight with Oliver and Harry, Drakon was way under-powered in the show. He has beat Green Arrow multiple times in the comics easily. I wanted to show that side of him in the book and also show some upcoming stuff with him. He will return, but I won't reveal how or when. Also, the Silver Monkey's daughter, she is someone we know.**_

 _ **And... yes, Harry Potter is back. He's going to England the first part of episode two so yeah! Before I do that I want to know...**_

 _ **1\. What did you guys think of the set ups for the next episode with the inclusion of the Silver Monkey and/or daughter.**_

 _ **2\. Should Harry's magic be very limited when he gets his magic back?**_

 _ **3\. How did you guys enjoy the fight scene for the chapter, did you think it was good? I wasn't exactly certain on the fight scene because I was extremely tired when I wrote it so I don't know if it turned out all that good.**_

 _ **4.** **do you guys want Hermione to find out Harry's the Red Arrow and have her join the team eventually? She would be a possible replacement for Felicity/medical officer of the group**_

 _ **and hey, The Wizarding World isn't the way it was before, so you're going to be in for a surprise when episode two starts! Please, review and let me know what you guys thought and I will see you all very very soon!**_


	17. 02:00

**_The Revival_**

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen:_**

* * *

 _The day I went missing, was the day I died. Fives years in Hell forged me into a weapon which I use to honor a vow I made to my father who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth... that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. They failed our city and that it was up to me to save it, and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else... I have to be something, else._

 _I am not alone in my pursuit to save Starling City, along with the only other survivor of the Queen's Gambit, an eighteen year old by the name of Harry Potter. He has come to be my best friend, and I consider him to be my brother, in more ways than one. Harry himself went through the same hell I did, if not worse. Harry became a weapon known as the Red Arrow, and when he comes unleashed, you better run for cover._

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter:_**

* * *

 _What happens when someone miraculously comes back from the dead? The people you love, they expect you to be the same... the people that have come to know you, they think you're the same as you once were. That's not what happens. While they remember one thing, the time you were gone, it does change you._

 _Oliver was expected to be the billionaire everyone remembered, but they knew he was different... they just couldn't tell how much._

 _As for me, well... that was my problem. I was never one to conform to the views expected of me, and now with my plan to return to England and basically announce to the world that Harry James Potter is back from the dead, things are going to have to change. I will not be the person they remember me as, and whether that is a good or a bad thing, I don't know yet. There are problems arising from every corner that I look now that I am in Starling City with Oliver, parts from my past that are coming back to haunt me, and instead of running from them, I'm going to face them head on. It's what my parents would want me to do, and that's all that I care about._

 _The Wizarding World, they don't know how far I've fallen into the darkness, and that's going to be her downfall..._

 _Adam Hunt was the first of Oliver's list, and the first on my list is fast approaching. The Wizarding World is about to have a face to face chat with the Red Arrow._

 _They're in for one hell of a surprise._

* * *

 **Episode Two: Honor thy Father**

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, how are you guys doing today? I know many of you did not see the update until the site came back online following the crash, but with that out of the way I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter and even this one. At the beginning of every "episode" of the story I will have a sort of narrative if it dictates it. This episode is going to be far different than what the show was because this is going to have a two sided adventure. The pilot episode was mostly them just getting used to being back and starting their mission, well this episode is going to be half Honor thy Father, and half of it being my own storyline with the Silver Monkey's daughter. Before the next chapter is posted, who do you think the Silver Monkey's daughter is, and those who actually DO know who the Silver Monkey is, please don't reveal it, because that would just kind of ruin the fun...**_

 _ **I don't really know how much flashback chapters there will be for this episode, I want to include all of the flashbacks and episodes for Season One, so the chapters will probably be put together from here on out that way I can save some space and include more reading for you guys overall. That would mean longer periods of time in between updates, but I also don't want to have real short chapters you know? So I'll figure out what to do about that.**_

 _ **Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I**_ _ **f you guys have any questions or ideas, feel free to ask and I will try my best to answer. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**_


	18. 02:01

**_The Return of the Boy Who Lived_**

* * *

It all started with a simple idea... save Starling City. Well, it wasn't necessarily a _simple_ idea, but it was basic enough. Harry was looking for a way out of his old life and get a fresh start somewhere away from the magic and the lies that came with the Wizarding World. There was only so much he could take before he was pushed over the edge with them, and he wasn't being pulled into one of their schemes.

However, that moment he saw that woman at the party two days ago, the pitch black hair laced with white highlights, and that silver monkey pin... he knew that his escape wouldn't be so easy after all. The nightmares he had, of losing the people he cared about to someone like Voldemort again had all but left his mind, but it didn't mean that threat remained on his mind. As long as Voldemort himself was alive, Harry would be targeted by him, and that was another part of his plan.

He needed to make the Wizarding World feel like they didn't need The Boy Who Lived after all... for every tale of a hero, their story's end must eventually come. While Harry Potter had died on the Queen's Gambit in an unfortunate accident, in secret he had completed more of his work as the Boy Who Lived, taking on some of the Death Eaters that worked for Voldemort, even facing off against Bellatrix Lestrange when he broke Sirius out of Azkaban. That was far too easy, in Harry's opinion at least.

He held the arrowhead necklace, making sure he had it on him, because he would need it for something later on when he arrived in England.

Now, with that woman here, Harry had to reveal he was alive, because if he didn't, and she ended up dead by his hands... the Ministry would come flocking trying to find out who killed one of their own. Harry couldn't allow that to happen, and after the mysterious death of Dolores Umbridge, who for some reason had been killed with a red arrow the Ministry was on a tighter grip with their citizens as a "Muggle" had breached the security measures. Dumbledore was right, Harry's death did cause change, just not in the way he thought.

Harry packed his suitcase with a couple pairs of clothes in case he was there for a couple days and hid his Red Arrow suit underneath all of them, including only his bow because he wouldn't need anything else. He closed his suitcase and walked downstairs to where Oliver was waiting for him by the front door.

"So, you got everything you need?" Oliver asked kindly, ensuring his best friend was prepared for what was to come.

"I'm prepared for anything. Ollie, look... keep the family safe, if she's around, that means she knows I'm here, and she'll be targeting you guys. I don't want to lose any of my new family because of her. If you need me, you have my phone number now. I'll be capable of getting back here in a matter of seconds if I'm required to."

"I'm just kind of disappointed I can't go and visit Sirius with you. I really liked the guy."

"Hey, I'll make sure I let him know you said to come visit sometime. That's one of the things I want to clear up while I'm there. Look, the Ministry is different now, I guess. I haven't been there since before _the incident_ happened and we met up in Hong Kong, but I know the Minister is someone that trusts me. I can make sure they can clear Sirius' name, and also stop any interference from coming our way from the aurors."

"Are you sure about this, telling them you're alive? That means you'll be targeted by a lot of people now."

"Ollie, come on. I run around at night wearing a red leather suit, I'm pretty sure I can handle a couple of people with sticks for weapons." Harry laughed sourly, and Oliver hugged him.

"Be safe, okay? I don't want to lose my brother again."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere okay? You're stuck with me, for better or for worse." Harry smiled as he returned the hug and from behind them he could see Thea walking down the stairs slowly in confusion.

"Harry? Where are you going? Are you leaving?" her voice was full of worry, and Harry's heart almost skipped a beat at that thought. "Ar-are you coming back?"

"I've got to go take care of some family business that was unfortunately left incomplete. I'll be back in a few days at the most. I'll be back before you know it." he assured before she hugged him goodbye as well.

"Call, okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Harry smiled at her to which he noticed her cheeks turn slightly red, but that wasn't even the thing on Harry's mind, it was more that he was reminded of the night the Queen's Gambit went down...

 _"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise... Night Hermione."_

"Good, I'll see you when you get back then I suppose." she said sheepishly before walking into the other room waving goodbye.

"Harry, do me a favor..." Oliver said lightly, just enough to where Harry was barely able to catch him.

"What?"

"Come back safe for _her_ sake, okay? She cares about you, man. It's easy enough to see."

"Ollie, with luck I won't even need to be in a situation to get hurt."

"Then I suppose that means you need to be extra careful, doesn't it?" Oliver sighed as he picked Harry's suitcase up and handed it to the teenager. "One more thing, you'll be needing these won't you?"

In his other hand was the round glasses he had gotten repaired with fake lenses seeing as the Mirakuru had improved his eyesight.

"Thanks, I almost forgot about it honestly. I'm so used to not wearing them."

"Well, we don't want them knowing how much you've changed, now do we?" Ollie put the glasses into Harry's hand before the teenager slid them onto his face and smiled as the lightning bolt scar peeked through his hair. "I'll see you soon."

"You sure will. Oliver, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Let the heat go down before the list gets any shorter..."

"No promises. If I get bored I might have to do that."

"Oliver Queen, you're a billionaire playboy, I think you can find a couple different ways to entertain yourself. Now, I need to go. I'll call you when I land."

Harry walked out the door, prepared to face his past head on.

* * *

 _"Hey, Ollie... I'm about to land at the airport right now."_

* * *

Harry stood looking at the building in front of him, the sign dangling just like he remembered it from his previous visit to England nearly two years ago.

* * *

 _"Glad to hear everything turned out okay. So, what do you plan on doing first when you get off the plane?"_

* * *

There was a little bit of nerves kicking in, there was no denying that right now. All he could do was go forward. His suitcase was still in his hand as Harry rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what he was going to say when he got in there. As a matter of fact he didn't know how he was going to get in without being recognized immediately. Sure, it had been five years since they had seen "Harry Potter" but it didn't really change the fact about how he still had that iconic lightning bolt scar and the glasses, among some other noticeable features. Harry took his glasses off and hid them in his pocket before slicking his hair down just to where nobody could see his scar at all, thankful for his raven black color.

He looked at the sign, and took a deep breath... The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 _"First thing's first, I need to talk to Sirius about getting this tatau off of me. It'll take longer than an hour and considering it's already night here, I should wait until the morning to make my triumphant return back to the living."_

* * *

Harry opened the door to the building and was greeted with an alcohol flavored burp by some burly men in the corner table drinking away.

"Hey, after this you two are cut off for the night!" the owner called out as Harry lowered his head and walked up to the table. "How can I help you son?"

"I was wondering if Al was working tonight?"

"Al? Of course, you a friend?" the owner's voice was sweet and caring and Harry recognized him to be the innkeeper, Tom.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry responded, and Harry lifted his head up, to which Tom looked at him with such shock and surprise.

"You," was all Tom could muster before he motioned to the upstairs. "I'll take you to Al right now."

"Thank you, Tom." Harry followed the innkeeper upstairs as the men in the back burped in confusion as the innkeeper's reaction.

Once they were out of sight from the other occupying men and women of the inn, Tom put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"We all thought you died that night Harry... how is this possible?"

"Hey, you should know that I don't die so easily... I survived a lot worse than a sinking ship." Harry smiled gingerly. "So, um... I hate to ask this but can you not tell anyone that I'm here right now. I'm trying to keep the whole fact about me being alive sort on lock and key right now until I'm ready."

"Of course, I would never go against your wishes."

"Tom, please... I'm not a celebrity you need to grovel to, I'm just Harry. Please, treat me like you would anyone else."

"How can I, when you saved my life..."

"What?"

"You stopped The Dark Lord before he could kill my family, and for that I will forever be grateful. Al's room is down on the left, third door. Would you like a room for the night?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just visiting an old friend and then I need to go take care of some family matters. You're doing good for yourself though, Muggles are let back in here now?"

"Yes, after with what happened at Azkaban and in the Ministry itself along with other events I'm certain you wouldn't like to know about, seeing as your adamant resolve to avoid conflict, a drastic change in our policies was forced. Given by our new Minister of all people."

"Wait, what happened to Fudge?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid to say Cornelius Fudge was found dead with a sword through his chest two years ago. It was horrible... nobody knows who could have done it."

"What kind of sword was it, Tom?"

"I believe it was a dao..."

"I think I know who killed him, but I don't want to say. I'll let you know if I need anything. Tom, I'm glad to see that you're doing well. I was hoping I could see you again."

"I remember you when you were eleven, such a timid young boy you were. You've grown into a confident man Harry. Your parents would be so proud of you."

"I hope they would be, I really do."

"Tell Al he can take the night off as well, have a good night."

"You too, Tom." Harry waved goodbye as he walked to _Al_ 's room, knocking on the door in a pattern of one short knock, two heavy ones, and a drawn out one. The door opened to reveal the dark haired man whose face glowed with joy at the sight of him.

"Pup," Sirius Black said as he hugged Harry, to which the teen hugged back.

"Hey Sirius. Can we talk, I need your help with something."

"Of course, of course! Come on in."

"Tom said you can take the night off, I suspect that what I'm about to ask you is going to take long enough as it is." Harry walked in, putting his glasses on the table of the small room and took his jacket off placing it on the bed. His suitcase went beside the closed door as Sirius locked it behind him.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite godson after two years of silence?" Sirius asked sternly as he crossed his arms.

"I need your help removing this. I know you can remove a dark magic tattoo, seeing as you were in Azkaban for fifteen years." Harry informed him pointing at his left arm where the tatau stuck out prominently. Sirius gulped in shock at the size of it.

"It's certainly gotten bigger hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I need it gone. It's becoming a danger to not only me but the people around me. I nearly killed someone a couple nights ago because the tatau took me over. Sirius, I punched through a wall trying to hit him. If that had hit his head, he would have been killed instantly."

"Now, Harry, this is a difficult task you're asking of me. To put on a dark tatau is one thing, but taking it off, is a long and dangerous process. You could very well die if I mess up in any possible way."

"Sirius, I'd rather die than have to have this thing affect me any longer. Please I need you to help me."

"Alright," Sirius nodded after a long pause and undid the charm on his hair revealing it's actual length and his beard. "Let me get a couple things and we'll get started." The wizard walked around the room looking in cupboards as Harry sat down on a chair and rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder.

"Sirius, I need to ask you something. What do you know about the death of Cornelius Fudge?"

Sirius stopped and looked at him strangely, "so you heard," he turned back to the cupboards pulling out different objects that Harry wasn't exactly certain of their purpose. "I know as much as I've heard from tenants in the inn. I can't exactly go out all that much as you know. Fudge was found in his office two years ago shortly after you went to Hong Kong after your travels abroad with that lady friend of yours... the pretty one with the accent, what was her name?"

"Nyssa... her name is Nyssa." Harry smiled at the name.

"Nobody knows who killed the Minister, all that was found at the site was a Dao implanted in his chest with a silver pin on his forehead."

"Let me guess, it was a silver monkey."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because, two nights ago at a party I was at for getting off the island, I found this on a table after I caught sight of a woman with black and white hair. It was the same pin as the one found on Fudge I presume."

"Do you know who this woman is?"

"I have a suspicion. She went to Hogwarts for a couple years but disappeared after her father died. If it is her, I know why she's coming after me. She blames me for what happened to her father."

"Who was her father?"

"He was one of the men that trained me... he was an assassin called the Silver Monkey. For an assassin he was one of the kindest people I could have met. He brought me in, treated my wounds and helped me learn control when I didn't think I could. I owe him a lot."

"Sorry for asking, but how did this Silver Monkey die?"

"He died because he tried to save me from the wrath of somebody that felt I had failed a mission and they went to kill me, but he got in the way. His daughter blames me for his death, and I blame myself too."

"How old is this girl? Your age?"

"She's nineteen... and if I'm correct she's following in her father's footsteps and took things up a notch. He never went after a political figure of any kind, but she... if she went after Fudge then that means she's working for somebody that wanted Fudge dead. With that being said, there's too great of a list of people who has a grudge against him, so the likelihood of finding the one who paid her to kill Fudge is probably slim to none. That is unless I find her."

Sirius sat down on the bed staring at his godson with intrigue as he watched the wheels turned in his head, and he smiled.

"How would you be able to get this information out of her, if she was trained by the same sort of people who you worked with, then that means she would be resilient to your attempts to get information out of her."

"I don't think so, she's a hothead now, I saw her after she found him dead, and she let it all out. I think I can provoke her to let it out. I could trick her, and if all else fails, I have some different interrogation tactics I can use." Harry's voice darkened when he said interrogation tactics, and Sirius noticed that the tatau was slightly glowing at Harry's darkness creeping out.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you want that thing gone. Harry, if what you say is true, then there is an assassin loose somewhere in the Wizarding World or Starling City, and she's coming after you."

"Sirius, I'm counting on it. Why do you think I'm here besides the tatau... if I needed just this I would have been a little more discreet."

"Harry, you can't be... are you telling me you intend to reveal that you are alive to the entire magic community?"

"I wouldn't do this unless there was no other way. It's either I tell them no, or they come to Starling City after hearing I'm alive from Muggle news sources. If I do it now, it'll save me a lot of time and suffering."

"I trust you no matter what you decide. I just worry that it'll get in the way of your mission."

"Believe me, it won't get in the way; do you have everything now?" Harry asked changing the subject as he looked at the small bowl with five different powders and needles among some other things.

"Yes, but I need one more thing... a strand of your hair."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it as he yanked a short strand out of his head and handed it to Sirius who gingerly put it into the bowl.

"Now, let me get this prepared and as for you, I'm going to have to find something that will restrain you. With your strength you may very well cause this to backfire."

"Sirius, whatever pain this inflicts, I'll handle it." he reached into his suitcase and pulled an arrow out. It was different than the other ones, thicker and had a dull arrowhead on it. He held it in his right hand until Sirius was ready and then placed it in between his teeth, biting down hard.

"Are you ready Harry?"

Harry hummed through the arrow giving a quick thumbs up before holding tightly onto the chair as Sirius pierced the needles into spots all across the tatau as it began glowing brightly. "Let's get this show on the road..."

Sirius got the needles in place before placing the powder where it needed to be, matching Harry's skin color perfectly, and Harry felt his arm deaden underneath the powder's touch, but he could no longer move that arm as it was locked in place, gripping the chair's leg tightly.

"This might hurt a little..."

With a flick of his wand, the tatau glowed a bright white shining brightly and Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, however the arrow muffled his screams...

* * *

Harry woke up on the floor five hours later, the process having been completed, and he watched as Sirius ran back into the room with a glass of some drink and lifting him onto the bed. "You okay?"

"Is, is it gone?" Harry asked weakly as Sirius smiled.

"Drink, and then look." Harry took a drink of the sweet, yet bitter liquid which he found to be almost like hot chocolate. He turned his head lightly to the left to look at his arm to find miraculously the tatau was gone... his arm slightly red from the removal. "How do you feel?"

How did Harry feel, he felt like a mountain had been lifted off of his shoulders and he couldn't help but smile brightly. "I feel like my old self, happier..."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded at him. "You scared me there for a moment back there. You passed out right before I finished. I thought you were going to die."

"That's a statement I've heard too many times in my life, especially in the span of five years. So, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Harry, it was the least I could do for having you save me from that prison."

"Sirius, by the time I'm done here in England you won't have to worry about hiding your identity anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with intrigue as Harry took another drink of the hot chocolate or whatever the hell it was. As he placed it on the table Harry yawned lightly before saying:

"I'm going to clear your name."

"How on earth are you going to do that?"

"Trust me on this, I have other ways of doing things without resorting to violence." Harry hugged his godfather before he felt a strange sensation of emptiness wash over him. "It's a good thing I got a picture of the tatau taken from all angles."

"Why?"

"I wanted the dark magic gone, but the actual tattoos, I'm going to get them back. I don't want to think about the fact they're gone, I want to be reminded of what I used to be, so that way I don't lose my way."

"That's smart of you. I'm amazed by how much you've grown up in the past couple years, and to think I've only seen you two times since my escape."

"Once I'm done here, you'll see me a whole lot more. Now, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I need to sleep for a little bit, call a friend and let them know I made safe and how things are going. I almost forgot, Oliver wanted me to tell you hello. He wanted to come but with the Silver Monkey's daughter situation right now, he needs to be home protecting his family."

"Well, maybe we'll see each other soon. I'll see you again before you leave, right?"

"Of course... I would never leave without telling you goodbye." Harry got his jacket and his belongings before hugging Sirius goodbye and heading out.

Harry slipped out of the Leaky Cauldron without anyone noticing him thankfully, and while Tom was asleep or off somewhere, Harry was just glad he didn't have to say goodbye. Goodbyes were the worst thing to ever exist.

He got to the nearby bridge before he called a number on his phone, hoping to god she would pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered, and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Nyssa, it's been a long time."

"Harry Potter, I almost expected to never hear your voice again... what can I help you with?" Nyssa asked with the sass he was so accustomed to from her.

"I kind of need to ask you a favor, or rather the League. You still have that hideout a few blocks from an inn called the Leaky Cauldron right?"

"Yes, perhaps we do, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could ask your father if I could stay there for a couple hours. I'll be out by tomorrow night at the latest."

Harry crossed his fingers as he awaited her answer and when she finally did his heart stopped. "Father said yes, now I expect you to call at least once in a while. I thought you might have died, or was living a normal life like you always wanted."

"Me, a normal life? That was thrown out of the park before I was even born beautiful. No, I am still active in my pursuit of justice if that's what you're inquiring about. No, I will be sure to contact you a little more. It would be helpful if I knew when you were on a mission or not, but seeing as I'm not with the League anymore that's kind of hard to do. Even then your father was not keen on telling me where you were..."

"I wonder why that would be, Mr. Sixteen year old male..."

"Hey, I'm eighteen now for your information, so you can stop right there."

"Harry, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to go. Call me again soon... father and I miss seeing you around."

"Well tell your father that if he ever needs my help with anything, he can have you get a hold of me on this number."

"I'll be sure to inform him of that. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Nyssa."

Harry put his phone away and smiled before running to the hideout.

* * *

Entering the small apartment Harry didn't even pay attention to the surroundings before he passed out. It wasn't until eleven that morning that he woke up, a full seven hours later and he had to admit he felt amazing.

Sitting up on the comfortable mattress Harry looked around. This wasn't much, but during his time in the League travelling the world with Nyssa on missions, he had been in far worse conditions before. The League of Assassins was all about anonymity, and this apartment fit that. He slowly got up and looked at his arm. It was now its normal color and Harry felt almost naked without the tatau, but he felt so free without it.

Harry got changed into some better clothes and slipped his glasses on before walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, going around the back to the brick wall. While most wouldn't have dared to go over that ledge, Harry climbed over it with ease and found himself stumbling into Diagon Alley.

This was far different than he remembered, yet it was all too familiar. The streets were much nicer, the buildings looked almost brand new and showed signs of modernization while maintaining that mystical look they all had.

Children and other adults moved through the streets, and all Harry could do was think about his own trip down memory lane.

Harry's dark jacket matched the crowds, something he was personally glad for and he eventually found his way to a wizard that was standing off by his lonesome. He was gray haired, but still far too young to be within the age realm of say, Dumbledore.

"Sir, can I ask you a favor. Can you perhaps get me close to Hogwarts? I can't apparate there."

"What century do you live in young man? We don't need to apparate unless it's in war... now we use the new floo network. It's a lot more coordinated now... I'm surprised you don't know about this."

"Um, I've been in a coma for the past five years, last time I was here things were still the old way of doing things. I'm sorry. Where is the floo network at?"

"There's a station right down the street near Gringotts." Harry nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you."

As he walked off Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. _New floo network? I guess things have changed around here. What the hell?_

Harry found his way to Gringotts, the bank looking the same as it did the last time he saw it and proceeded around the corner to the white building that was barely two stories tall. He entered the door and found rooms with different names on the doors... Durmstrang, the Ministry, Godric's Hollow, MACUSA, all of these places were on the doors. After searching for a while Harry found the door labeled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and entered. He found only a bench in there and he sat down before shutting the door. He watched as a green gas fell upon him, and a voice echoed "Hogwarts..." before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _"So, after you get rid of the tatau, what then? Go to the Ministry and tell them you're alive?"_

 _"No, it's not that fast. I need to visit somebody I should have called a long time ago. I figured if I can't call her, I'll go see her instead. I just hope she doesn't end up hitting me for her favorite book being destroyed_. _"_

* * *

Harry coughed as he stumbled out of the floo room or whatever it was, standing in the courtyard of the magic castle where he was certain he would find the girl he was looking for.

"Well, that's new... I always hated the floo network." Harry adjusted his glasses before stepping through the giant doors that would lead to the Great Hall and to the Grand Staircase. Harry could hear the voices of the students inside of the Great Hall enjoying their lunch, and Harry smiled at the memories of Ron chowing away on the endless amounts of food on the tables and Hermione chastising him for eating like a pig. He slowly stepped into the Grand Hall and looked towards where the professors would sit and enjoy their meals as well, and up near where Professor McGonagall talking to her wearing a beautiful beige suit was Hermione Granger, beautiful as ever.

As soon as he stepped into the Grand Hall, students began looking at him and one by one the students fell silent until McGonagall and Hermione looked back, along with Dumbledore and the other Professors, including Severus Snape. Snape would have been a problem a long time ago, but Harry had gotten over that grudge. Hermione looked at him as he smiled and she dropped the book that was in her hand and squealed as she ran towards him. Before he even knew what he was doing he began running towards her as well, and he was moving far faster than she was, meeting her before she was even halfway through the room. He grabbed her lifting her into his arms spinning around. They hugged tightly and he could hear her crying as she dug her face into his neck, probably to make sure he was actually here.

"Harry! You're alive," she cried out as Harry laid his head in her neck for a moment as well. "They all said you were dead, but I never thought it, not a single moment."

"I missed you so much 'Mione. You were with me the entire time." Harry smiled at her as she lifted her face to look at him.

"I can't believe it, you're actually here!" Harry exhaled softly and tilted his head a little bit, before realizing everyone was staring at them.

"I just realized we created a scene in front of thousands of teenagers... well now it's awkward."

"Who cares," Hermione said with a smile as Harry looked towards the Professor tables where Professor McGonagall was standing now with her mouth open in surprise and even Snape himself almost appeared glad that Harry Potter was alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you like I promised... I figured this was the next best thing." he laughed nervously as she backed up from him and immediately her tears of joy turned towards anger as her face turned red at the realization that Harry had been around long enough to call...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE!" she exclaimed as she pounded her fist against his chest.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?!" Harry asked in shock as he was suddenly very, very afraid of the witch in front of him. "I WAS STUCK ON AN ISLAND FOR FIVE YEARS HERMIONE! I DIDN'T HAVE A PHONE OR ELECTRICITY TO CALL YOU!"

Murmurs came from the students as they either laughed or gasped at Hermione's outburst, or perhaps it was the fact they were finding out this was the fabled Harry Potter. Whatever the case, the cat was out of the bag now... oops.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Snape said with his calloused tone as he nodded at him upon passing by the teenager.

"It's good to be back Professor Snape."

"It appears you can escape death more than once, luck appears to be on your side." Snape said with a sly smile before leaving.

"Something like that..."

* * *

 ** _Five Years Ago..._**

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger laid in bed, the summer air having been unseasonably warm, even for Britain. She hadn't received a call from Harry in over a day, and she was beginning to worry. He had promised he would call her that following morning when she had last talked to him. She looked at the snowy white owl perched in the cage looking at her with that same look of worry._**

 ** _"You know something's off with Harry too, don't you?" Hermione asked, almost expecting an answer from Hedwig but the owl just ruffled its feathers._**

 ** _She had let Hedwig out the night before to go roam and eat, so Hedwig was fine for right now. Hermione put her fuzzy bunny slippers on and began to walk downstairs where her parents were watching the television. It was early in the morning so they were most likely watching the news and deciding not to bother them she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink._**

 ** _"Hermione, sweetheart... we need you to come here." her mother called as Hermione finished getting a glass of chocolate milk and walked out there rubbing her eyes and moving her frizzy hair out of them in the first place._**

 ** _"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she rounded the corner into the living room only to find Albus Dumbledore standing solemnly with her parents. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"I'm afraid it's not a good reason for my visit. Hermione," Dumbledore stated sadly, and Hermione noticed how he had called her by her first name, something he would normally never do. "It's about Harry... I'm afraid he's... gone."_**

 ** _"What do you mean, gone?"_**

 ** _"The Queen's Gambit, the yacht he was on with his aunt and uncle, went down in the Pacific Ocean the night you last spoke to him..."_**

 ** _Hermione's heart dropped as Dumbledore pulled a wand from a pocket and she knew exactly whose wand it belonged to. It was Harry's wand._**

* * *

Harry rubbed his head after being hit by Hermione for losing her favorite book, something he had expected and after the initial shock wore off, and an emotional reunion with the Professors and the rampant questions he received from the students about his "death" Harry found that Hermione had really earned the title of the smartest witch of her generation.

"I'm sorry about hitting you, it's just... I really loved that book."

"Hey I knew you would be upset about it. I see you're studying under Professor McGonagall and even studying to work at St. Mungo's. I'm glad to see you've got an idea of where you want to go with your life."

"Yeah, mom and dad are really proud." Hermione admitted, and Harry noticed how curly her hair had become. "What?"

"Your hair, how'd you manage to get it so tamed? I remember how frizzy it was back when we were twelve."

"Oh, a few years ago Hogwarts hosted the Twiwizard Tournament and I was asked by Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, to be his date to the Yule Ball. Lavender Brown, I don't think you know her, she helped me get products and showed me how to get this under control."

"Well I think you look really beautiful with your hair like that."

"Thank you, you look far different than I anticipated."

"What, did you expect me to be scrawny?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I like it. You look really good. So, were you the only..."

"No, I wasn't the only survivor. There was one other person on the island with me, it was the son of the man who owned the yacht. His name's Oliver Queen. Guy's like my brother, I think you would really like him. I've been living in Starling City for the past week adjusting back to civilization. I'll admit, it's been hard but I'm doing pretty good."

"Harry, there's something I've been meaning to ask, how come you didn't use magic to get off the island?"

"There was something about that island, it didn't allow me to use any magic. I was a Muggle on that island, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave Oliver there. He lost his father that night, and someone he loved. I couldn't just leave him you know..."

"I'm so sorry. The Ministry, Dumbledore, they searched for you for over two years before they finally stopped. Ronald, he... he lost hope by the end of the third year."

"How is he by the way?"

"Ronald and I, we don't talk anymore Harry."

Harry turned to look at her with surprise as they sat on the bench in the courtyard. "How come?"

"Harry, I don't know if you remember but Ron and I, we argued a lot and you were the one that buffered us. With you gone our friendship suffered for it and we eventually stopped talking. I've tried to speak to him, but he says he needs to stop living in the past. His family is actually in a better spot than what they were before though, I must admit, with Ron's father being the new Minister after all."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second, did I just hear you correctly? Arthur Weasley is the Minister of Magic? How did that happen?"

"When the new protocols fell into place and we began merging our society back into the Muggle world, they wanted someone with knowledge of the Muggle world and ways we could transition into a co-existence rather than completely hiding. Arthur was the perfect fit."

"Wow, I figured somebody like Scrimgeour would become Minister, or even Kingsley."

"The auror? He didn't want the job, after the escape of Sirius Black he wouldn't stop searching for the guy that broke him out, somebody in a red hood... there's been news about this guy in the news lately. Apparently in Starling City this _Red Arrow_ or whomever he is attacked some millionaire named Adam Hunt."

"Yeah, I know. I was at a welcome back party for Oliver and me when the attack happened. I didn't see the guy or his partner but I heard they took down about ten guys in the process, injured a couple police officers as well."

"Hmm, interesting." Hermione noted as she looked at Harry strangely.

"What's interesting?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact the same time this archer guy shows up in Starling City, you just so happen to show up as well."

"If you're assuming I'm a guy that runs around in a red leather suit at night with a bow and arrow, you are so so so... wrong."

"Harry, you don't need to lie to me. I'd understand whatever you were going through..." Hermione assured him, and all the teenager could do was lower his head.

"Hermione, I'm not lying, but I'm not going to tell you everything either right away. I was gone for five years, I know we were close friends before I disappeared, but I need to learn to trust people again, including you. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay, Harry. I wouldn't understand what you went through on that island, but I understand that you need time to adjust, so I'll give you that time. What's your plans while you're in England, if you're going back to Starling City that is."

"I want to take care of some important things. I have to deal with my inheritance, deal with the possibility of being swarmed by the magic community now that I'm not _dead_ like they've thought for a long time. That and I need to see Hedwig, I've missed her."

"Well, speaking of Hedwig... look." Harry looked up and saw the snowy white owl flying down towards him, and Harry smiled brightly at the sight of her as she landed on his arm. "Hey Hedwig, I've missed you too. Hermione, would you mind helping me out with something? I'm technically five years behind in my magic training, and I'll probably need to relearn some stuff, but basically I'm wondering if you'd be willing to teach me."

"My god, you are different... you want to actually learn."

"Aw come on... not this again!"

* * *

 _"After I visit Hermione, I'm going to talk to the Minister. He's on my side and he'll be willing to help. After Fudge backed down from re-election Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, became the new Minister. That's all I know because I talked to him right before I came to Hong Kong. He swore he wouldn't reveal I was alive to anyone, especially Ron, that and he would help me in any way he could... I just hope he remembers that he said that."_

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone. I had planned on this being longer, but I felt this could be done in a two part chapter. So, basically for those of you who didn't understand some of the stuff that went on in the chapter pretty much the Wizarding World is joining the modern times and is now starting to co-exist with the Muggles in harmony. Basically what they did originally but better._**

 ** _Yeah, that little bit at the end probably threw everyone for a loop huh, Arthur Weasley as the Minister of Magic. That was a spark of insanity and I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it's different but the idea I was going for, it fit perfectly. Yes, Harry knew about Arthur being Minister, it was just him playing stupid to Hermione so she didn't find out he knew more stuff than what he should have if he was actually on an island for five years._**

 ** _So what were your guys' thoughts on the chapter? And as for the whole Silver Monkey's daughter thing, she'll be revealed within the next two chapters is all I can say. Please please review and I will see you all later!_**


	19. 02:02

_**The Ghost**_

* * *

Sadly enough, Harry found out that Hermione and Ron had indeed stopped talking as Hermione said. He almost wished she was joking, but he wasn't surprised by it really. Those two before only argued and he remembered a couple different occasions where Hermione had even broke down into tears over Ron's words. In fact, it was one of those times that ended up with Harry and Ron facing a troll. Looking back, that was a simpler time in a way. Trolls were strange and had been a difficult challenge for Harry to beat seeing as he was a first year in Hogwarts, but now... without magic he could take a troll down pretty easily. What he thought of fondly was his innocent childhood that he managed to have at Hogwarts. Even at Hogwarts he was expected to be somewhat of an adult in behavior, but he still had fun there.

What would his old friends think if they saw him now? Not the facade he was putting up as he had when he approached Hermione, with that scene unfolding in front of thousands of students, Harry knew there was a couple pictures taken for certain. He imagined the headlines someone like Rita Skeeter or whoever her name was could make if she was writing for the Daily Prophet still.

He imagined her writing some ludicrous article about the two being lovers separated for years and this was their heartwarming reunion, or rather something of that nature.

Harry had talked to Hermione for a good two hours before he told her that he had to go talk to Minister Weasley about being able to reopen his vault as it wouldn't have been opened unless claimed by an heir. Harry hugged her goodbye, and he could tell she didn't want him to go but he needed to.

So here he was entering the Minister's office Harry had to admit today the Ministry was almost empty, something he didn't expect. He sat down in a chair and awaited Arthur's arrival. After waiting for about a good half hour, he was greeted by the red haired man who was wearing a suit very similar to a Muggle's.

"Hmm, I don't have any appointments this hour..." Mr. Weasley sighed looking at the teenager fro behind not realizing who it was.

"Well, I hope you have time for a visit from an old friend." Harry smiled standing up, shrugging his shoulders lightly, and he watched as surprise washed over the Minister's face and the man put his belongings down before hugging him.

"Harry, my boy... you should have told me you were coming over." Arthur laughed as he shut and locked the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I suspect it's not for a friendly chat, at least not entirely that is."

"No, I am here on business. We can get to that in a minute; I want to hear about you, I knew you were becoming the Minister, but the changes are spectacular. I mean, to hear talks of the Wizarding World merging with the Muggles and co-existing like it used to... I'm shocked. What happened that changed it?"

"Well, for starters you did... or rather the Red Arrow. You see, it started when you took Dolores Umbridge down, for reasons I don't want to know for obvious reasons." Harry nodded, as he remembered the locket he ripped off of Umbridge's dead body. "Her misdeeds came to light and anyone associated with her was shunned and blacklisted. Even Cornelius Fudge, the old Minister was scrutinized for allowing her to stay as the Undersecretary for as long as she did."

"I take it she wasn't the only one that caused this change, was she?"

"Yes, there were other incidents that came to light as scandals over the prejudice against muggle-borns began to take the spotlight, and it escalated when four students at Hogwarts were nearly murdered because of their blood heritage."

"They were muggle-borns, weren't they?"

"Indeed. This was only one incident but it kept piling up and finally the Ministry realized a massive reform was needed. Almost all of the Ministry itself was replaced by half-bloods and muggle-borns that believed in true equality, and those who were pure, yet cherished Muggles like they were one of us, were allowed to stay. I was chosen to be the Minister because of my love for the Muggles in the hopes that I could help bridge the two different civilizations and hopefully ensure that we never return to our old ways. We've accomplished a lot in these past two years, but there's still a long ways to go."

"I'm glad to hear everything's going good for you. I take it you've helped your family out with some of the earnings you make as the Minister, am I correct?"

"Heaven's no! The Minister's seat has taken money from those who suffered for too long. I've given the money that I would have earned as Minister to families who are in need of it. Any wizard or witch caught using black magic in the name of the Dark Lord have had their vaults confiscated and their earnings removed, and they are banned from ever using magic again. You know one of those cases very well."

"Yeah, that kind of brings me to what I partially need you help me with. I need to open the Potter vault, and the Lestrange vault."

"You want to open the Lestrange vault? For what reason?"

"Mr. Weasley, I have a mission to do where I'm living now, and to do it, it requires I have the proper funds behind it, so I need to get those vaults emptied and transferred to American money."

"Harry, you know if that amount of money just disappears from Gringotts questions will be asked." Arthur explained, knowing Harry's wish to be discreet about things.

"Yes, but as you said yourself, any witches or wizards caught using dark magic in the name of Tom Riddle is to have the vault confiscated and all the money inside and any valuable possessions will be removed. Bellatrix Lestrange was the last the of Lestrange bloodline, and her crimes were worse than most of the people the Ministry has put away lately. Just say it's to ensure nobody takes advantage of that wealth."

"Harry, my boy, I understand where you're coming from but..."

"Mr. Weasley, you owe me one remember? This is the one thing I ask of you, is to help me. I'm not going to use it all for a mission. Some of it will be used for helping the poor, I promise you. I just need the clearance to get it in there."

"That's just it, in order to get in there you have to have the key to the Lestrange vault, and the vault key was never found."

"I know, because I have it." Harry pulled the arrowhead necklace out and smiled slyly. "I had someone use a charm to hide the key, here it is." He pulled on air, but as he pulled, Arthur Weasley watched out of nothing came a silver black speckled key in Harry's hand. "I just need the authorization of the Minister of Magic."

"Alright, I'll get the papers set up for five o'clock later tonight. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I need the files you have on Cornelius Fudge's murder. I know he was found dead in this office with a Dao stuck in his chest, with a silver monkey pin on his forehead. I think the culprit is a woman that used to go to Hogwarts but switched to being an assassin following the death of her father. I need all the information that way I can confirm my suspicions."

"I can have Mr. Kingsley bring it up within the hour if you have time to wait."

"I have plenty of time. There's also one other thing, I want to announce I'm back, and there's a reason for this. This woman, the one I believe to be the murderer, I saw her where I live now, and found this pin. I believe if we announce I'm back officially, she might come after me before things get too heated and she won't be able to take me down without there being a trail to follow."

"Well you and I both know you aren't able to be killed Harry, you're one of the best fighters in the world now I presume."

"I wouldn't say that, but I've been trained by some of the best. Now, would you be able to set up a press conference within the next hour so I can officially announce to everyone that Harry Potter is alive and well."

"I'll get it set up right away. Harry, after this is done, you must come to the Burrow with me, Ron will be delighted to see you're alive."

"Mr. Weasley, as much as I would love to come see Ron, I believe if I go after the press conference your family will be in danger."

"That's why I'll have protection for the family there, but please... if Molly finds out you are here in England and didn't stop by she'll be heartbroken."

"Alright, I'll stop by and if she asks I'll stay for dinner, but I won't stay longer than I have to because I don't want you guys being in danger because of me."

"Harry, please... we've been in danger ever since we first met you, but that doesn't change the fact we love you like a son." Arthur assured him as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and a tear ran down Harry's face. "Now, how about we set up that press conference shall we?"

* * *

Harry heard the mumbles of the crowd in the hall of the Ministry of Magic as Arthur stood in front of everyone trying to get them to quiet down. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Five years ago, we lost a symbol of hope, a young boy who saved us without even meaning to. You all know who the Boy Who Lived was, but... that is no longer the case. We assumed him to have died in a terrible accident on a Muggle vessel known as the Queen's Gambit, but I am here today to tell you, we were wrong. Harry Potter did not die that night the Queen's Gambit went down in the Pacific, but rather he narrowly escaped death and was stranded on an island in the Yellow Sea, or as some know it, the North China sea. Today, our prayers were finally answered... Harry Potter has returned..." Arthur held his arm out as Harry walked into sight and gasps and cheers could be heard as Harry saw the flashes of lights from cameras going off as he got onto the stage.

"Thank you, everyone... I have missed a lot in those five years I was gone, clearly... I am back, but I do want to make something very clear. I am not the boy who disappeared, I am not the hero you all expect me to be. I will not be able to live up to the expectations you all have for the Boy Who Lived... I am not the Boy Who Lived anymore. You see, that was a long time ago, and it is time I move on with the world as you have. So for this, I ask one simple favor from all of you, and I wish you would all respect my decision to do this. I do not belong here anymore... this is why after today I will not be a citizen here, and I will not be what everyone wants me to be..." stunned silence fell over the crowd. "Those five years made me realize that I wasn't destined to be a hero, I was chosen by the Dark Lord himself. It could have been me or another child born on that same date... however he chose me. It was because of my mother's sacrifice that I didn't die, and it is because of her sacrifice for me to live that I have to do this. As much as I would like to return to the Wizarding World, it is no longer my home. I have a new place out in the world where I'm not seen as a hero, where I am just simply Harry Potter. That is all I have ever wanted. I have spoken to the Minister, and I have swore to him that I will help if the time arises, but unless the time comes, I will live life as a Muggle, and I wish that I will not be disturbed... I hope you all understand."

The crowd went wild asking questions, but Harry held his hands up as he knew what he had to say now. "I'm also here today to rectify the decision that has cost a man fourteen years of his life for a crime he didn't commit. Before the Queen's Gambit went down, I was approached by a man who just like me, was presumed dead. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He explained to me the truth about what happened to my parents. My godfather, Sirius Black... he did not betray my parents and did not murder anyone. Peter Pettigrew killed them, and betrayed my parents. He told Lord Voldemort where my parents were... and then he blamed Sirius. I have proof, because after I got off the island a week ago, I found Pettigrew... and I brought him here to tell the truth."

Harry looked towards the edge of the room where in a cage was the rat-like man that he had captured three years ago in Godric's Hollow. Kingsley, an auror levitated the cage into sight revealing the dirty and matted haired traitor.

"I know Sirius escaped from prison, and is on the run... but he shouldn't pay for the crimes of a man who shouldn't be called a man..."

"Tell them the truth Pettigrew... it'll be better if you confess to all of them now..." Kingsley's deep voice growled at him, and Pettigrew shivered in fear.

Peter looked at Harry with fearful eyes, or rather eye as the man had an eye-patch covering his left eye from where the Red Arrow had shot him in their encounter.

"You're a monster..." Pettigrew hissed at Harry quietly who stared blankly at him. "Yes! I did it! I DID IT!"

Harry looked in the crowd to see a disguised man have tears run down his face, and he nodded slowly. Sirius Black was finally going to receive justice.

* * *

Once the news of Harry's return and the arrest of Peter Pettigrew spread like wildfire through the country, Harry walked with Arthur to Gringotts where they would take care of his money.

"I must ask of another favor. The woman, I may end up being forced to fight her, and if that happens you know what will happen."

"The aurors will investigate her death because she is a witch... yes. You wish for me to halt their investigation as we could say it was a conflict between her and a muggle?"

"Something like that. I just don't need the heat on me."

"Very well, I'll have it covered. You can count on me," Arthur assured him as they entered the bank. The goblins were very much the same as Harry remembered them, tempestuous yet understanding. Arthur was the one who led the charge, saying they needed to see the Potter vault and the Lestrange vault.

Once they were down in the vaults, Harry looked at his fortune, and it seemed like there was more now than ever.

"There were donations to the vault even after your supposed death, so there should be an adequate amount of money to hold you for a while, if not the rest of your life." the goblin Griphook announced sourly, but that was just his tone of voice.

"Griphook," Arthur cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter would like his money to be transferred to American currency and placed into this bank account." Harry handed him a slip and Griphook eyed it over before nodding.

"It'll be dealt with by the morning, sir. Now, onto the Lestrange vault?"

"Please."

The Lestrange vault was something of a small mystery when it came to the goblins that ran the bank. Only a few had been inside the vault with the Lestranges, the late Bellatrix as well, and out of the entire time the vault had been in there, not a single one could say what was inside of it. It could have been anything... even a trap. Harry didn't look afraid as he walked with the goblin and Mr. Weasley to the vault where Griphook slowly opened it. Harry could feel the fear almost radiating off of Griphook, and Harry just kind of smiled slyly, hiding the fact that there was nothing to fear from this vault. Whatever curse was on this had been long removed after Bellatrix was killed.

See, that was the thing. Bellatrix was smarter than she looked. Anyone who wanted to rob the Lestrange vault might have been able to get inside the vault impersonating her if they used polyjuice potion, but they would have never gotten away with anything if they touched a single item.

Bellatrix had created a curse that would trap any thief inside the vault and kill them almost immediately, their bodies disintegrating within a mere ten minutes. Harry had noticed it when he killed her because he felt a strange energy release from her body the moment her head fell off the ledge of Azkaban's roof (and no it wasn't the heat from her insides or even the spilling blood) but rather it was something that Harry couldn't explain, but once he got to the Lestrange vault for the first time he knew why. The vault had residual energy from that. Harry might have not been able to use magic anymore but he was now highly sensitive to the energy magic gave off, probably an effect of the tatau when he had it. He had a suspicion the reason he was so sensitive to it was due to the tatau's tendency to siphon off his own magic, and probably used the outside sources to gain ever more power.

No matter what Harry sensed, he knew that there was no reason to fear the Lestrange vault anymore, because any trouble that might have laid within it was dead along with Bellatrix herself.

"Are you sure you wish to open this vault?" Griphook asked slowly as he got the door halfway open and Harry snorted. The goblin merely turned his head over to him and narrowed his eyes, to which the teen quickly put a serious face back on.

"Sorry, my bad... allergies." Harry joked trying to cover up his knowledge about the vault. Griphook growled ever so lightly before opening the vault fully.

"Come back from some deserted island for five bloody years and suddenly thinks a goblin with common sense is the laugh of the town." Griphook grumbled under his breath as Harry and Arthur kind of chuckled to themselves.

It was nice to have someone to know about what happened in the past five years, and sure Sirius knew but Harry was happy that someone outside of "his" family actually knew. Harry stepped a little bit to his left so Arthur could go in first, seeing as he was the Minister of Magic and he would rather enjoy seeing what fortunes the Lestranges had gotten in the distant past.

"There you go, I'll get your financial arrangement settled Mr. Potter."

"Griphook, wait..." Harry said stale in tone. "The money in this vault, put what's in this vault into my bank account."

"I thought the Ministry was confiscating the money Mr. Potter?"

"We are, Harry here is working for me in secret. This is top secret information, we can't have it leaked out to the public. Mr. Potter is working in secret with me to hunt down the remnants of the Dark Lord's forces. He believes that Voldemort is still alive out there and if he can use the funds to further his investigations, we could very well stop the Dark Lord once and for all and put this dark past behind us."

"Very well," Griphook nodded as he walked back towards the surface to which Harry nodded thankfully to Arthur.

"You're not entirely wrong you know... I have been hunting down the remnants... and the money might seem strange considering my absence in the past five years. With this I can further both fronts, although Starling City comes first. I'm only using half of this vault's finances anyway."

"Alright, and what about the other half of the money? You know, Narcissa Malfoy would be the next of kin following Bellatrix's death..." Arthur informed him as they got into the gold infested room. It wasn't a welcoming place, it was more like a tomb.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't want Lucius Malfoy to be any more inclined to help the Dark Lord's plans with that kind of money."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked as his eyes grew wide. "Lucius Malfoy works under the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I had my suspicions in my second year. See, it was Lucius that put Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny's hands, which therefore allowed Voldemort to possess her in a sense. The basilisk was therefore Lucius' actions. The only way Lucius could have had the diary was if Tom Riddle himself had given it to him. It only makes sense that he was a Death Eater, albeit in secret."

"Well this can't stand..." Arthur hissed

"All in good time, Mr. Weasley... we still have things to do before we even attempt to clean up the messes the last generation left us."

"He's gotten away with what he did to my daughter for five years Harry! I can't just stand here-" Harry put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and the Minister saw the darkness in Harry's eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy is not a threat, and he has already suffered for what he did to Ginny... you can get the evidence of his connection to Voldemort later..."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, our friend in the Red hood paid him a visit and revealed all of his dark secrets to his family, including his precious son. Lucius won't be a threat because simply put, he no longer is able to do so under his wife's orders. He doesn't even have a wand now if I recall correctly. Narcissa broke it like the twig it was.. Simply put, if Narcissa gets money put into the Malfoy vault, I'm afraid Lucius might fall into his old ways again."

"I'm going to put that man behind bars, that's all there is to it."

"You can do that after we're done here."

"So, what are you going to do with the other half of the money?"

"I'm going to give the money to people that need it, whether it's for a fresh start or to help out a family that deserves as much as they've given to people they've hardly known, yet treated like they were family anyway."

Harry pulled out a slip of paper and estimated how much money was left in here after he took his half, and wrote the estimate down, before cutting that in half. The number itself was still in the thousands, galleons anyway, and Harry handed it to Arthur.

"What is this?"

"That's your cut of the money... even though it's from this vault, it'll technically be a gift from my own vault that I gave to your family because of how you treated me when I was younger. I'm not taking no for an answer..."

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I'm just doing something to give back to a family that brought me in like I was a part of your's. Before Oliver, you guys were the closest thing I had to a true family."

"So, who's the other one that will receive this gift of sorts?"

"Well, that's just it... I'm giving it to St. Mungo's." Arthur smiled and the two walked out of the vault.

Harry smiled too, just because he had went from being broke in the United States to that of a millionaire, seeing as for a single galleon is $6.64 in American money. There was definitely more gold in here that would surmount up to the grand total, but that was just yet to be seen after all.

* * *

"So, do you think you're ready to see the family after all this time?" Mr. Weasley asked with a bright smile as they walked down the driveway to the Burrow. It was still exactly how Harry remembered it, big, eccentric, yet felt like home.

"I won't even lie, I'm nervous about being squashed in one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs, but other than that I'm ready to see everyone, Ron included."

"He'll be just as excited to see you as you will be to see him, trust me." the Minister watched as Harry stopped and took in a deep breath. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed. I had a tremendous weight lifted off of me last night and I must still be recovering a little." Harry admitted, knowing it was the effects the tatau still had imprinted on him, but he got over it after a moment and just kind of smiled before he followed Mr. Weasley inside. "So, do you think they know yet?"

"Of course not, your return won't be in homes until tomorrow morning." Harry exhaled in relief because he wanted the surprise to be how it was for Hermione, if not just a little more.

The sounds of pots and pans clanging could be heard the moment Harry stepped through the door, and the sounds of laughter coming from the living room, notably from Ginny Weasley and her twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Kids! Molly! Could you come here real quick? We have a special visitor." Harry slid his glasses up onto the ridge of his nose as he saw Molly Weasley step into the room and she squinted her eyes as she caught sight of him. It took her a few seconds before she realized who it was and just like a light bulb had gone off above her head, her eyes widened with surprise as she rushed over to him hugging him.

He couldn't even hear what she was saying because she was speaking so quickly and he watched as the three walked in and saw Harry.

"HARRY!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time and Ginny immediately went red at the sight of him before she and the twins ran over to hug him and everything else. "We thought you were dead mate!"

"Not me, I never thought he was dead for a moment!" Fred turned his head to George, who in return looked at each other and began to argue with each other. Harry smiled seeing that the two hadn't changed a single bit, and looked at Ginny.

She had really grown into a beautiful woman, but Harry wasn't going to lie and say his eyes weren't already on someone else. Harry just gave a smile to her to which she blushed a cherry red.

"Hello Ginny," he said carefully, remembering how shy she was during his second year. She smiled back.

"We missed you so much," she replied before hugging him, and he returned it happily. "Have you seen Ron yet?"

"No, where is he?" Harry asked, eager to see his best friend.

"He's in the backyard dealing with the garden gnomes. They get worse every year," Molly shook her head. "If you want to go see him you can, dinner will be ready shortly. I hope you brought an appetite with you."

"I did, I love your cooking." Harry turned towards the backyard and knew he had to go see Ron. By the time he got to the backyard, he had already caught sight of the trimmed red-hair belonging to Ron Weasley just about forty feet near the fields.

"Argh!" Ron grunted as he threw a gnome and held his finger. "Bloody hell..."

"Yeah, they always break the skin, don't they mate?" Harry asked, his British accent returning as Ron turned to look at him. "Long time no see Ron."

"H-Harry?" Ron stammered as he began walking over to him, to which the archer nodded. "Blimey, it really is you!"

From the door Arthur and Molly watched as the two boys reunited, however neither of them saw hidden in the field was the woman wearing a silver mask... with the face of a monkey.

* * *

"So, where were you all these years?" Ginny asked eagerly as they sat down to dinner. Harry thought about it, looking at Mr. Weasley who eyed him cautiously before he shrugged.

"Come on, mate. You can tell us." Ron assured him, to which Harry took in a deep breath and decided to go with the story he had stuck with for public appearances.

"I was stranded on a remote island in the Yellow Sea after the yacht went down. I had no way of getting off using magic, my wand was gone, and we had no way of communicating with the outside world."

"We?" Fred noticed Harry's usage of the word, however had heard nothing of another survivor on the island.

"There was another survivor with me on the island, Oliver Queen. He's like a brother to me. I was injured after we made it to the island, having been hit by a piece of debris from the yacht. Oliver was the one that kept me alive.. I owe him everything."

"Is he a Muggle?"

"Yeah, he's a Muggle. Don't worry, he doesn't know about my magic, if that's what you're wondering." Harry informed as he took a bite of the chicken. The food was as delicious as he remembered it.

"What was it like on the island, if you don't mind me asking?" Molly asked curiously, to which Harry bit his lower lip slightly.

"It was wet and cold. Um, honestly I don't like talking about the island all that much, so can we change the subject please?"

"Of course, where do you live now?"

"The United States, in Starling City. It's where Oliver's from, and I'm staying with him and his family for the time being. However, since we're on the topic of what's been happening in the past five years, Mr. Weasley, you're the Minister now?"

The family and Harry had a discussion over Arthur's election as Minister of Magic, and about Fred and George's joke shop and everything else. Ginny had really come into her own, and had become the seeker for Gryffindor, having won the Quidditch Cup four times in a row. Harry was proud of her, rather sad he had missed out on the experience himself.

"Ron's working with his brother Charlie now..."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I became fascinated with dragons during what would have been our fourth year. There was the Twiwizard Tournament and for the first task they had dragons as the obstacle. I asked Charlie if I could join him when I got out of Hogwarts and he immediately said yes. I'm really enjoying it to be honest."

"Charlie said Ron's a natural... too bad he couldn't be here to see you. Bill and his fiance would have loved to see you." Molly smiled brightly to which Ron blushed out of embarrassment.

"Bill's engaged now?" Harry asked incredulously, surprised that Charlie was already settling down.

"Yes, he's engaged to Fleur Delacour now, she was one of the champions that participated in the tournament."

Harry listened to everything that had happened to the Weasleys in the past five years and he couldn't help but feel empty knowing that he could have experienced all of this, but instead chose to fight alongside Oliver, work for the League of Assassins, and survive on the island instead of returning to his old life. However, when he thought about it, the moment that tatau went on him was the moment he couldn't return to it. Harry still couldn't, he was just getting in a proper goodbye for the most part.

Silence overtook the Burrow shortly after dinner and Harry couldn't help but look at the bag he had brought with him carefully. The aurors that were supposed to watch over the Burrow had mysteriously disappeared, and Harry was getting nervous.

He walked over to Mr. Weasley and lightly put his hand on the Minister's shoulder. "Hey, get everyone away from the windows... I think she might be outside somewhere."

Arthur nodded quickly as Harry went over to his bag and put it on his back, reaching into his bag to grab the collapsed bow and hid it in his pocket for the meantime.

He stepped towards the window as he noticed something near the fields. It was something dark and on the ground... Harry looked at it closely as he saw it move into the field. He saw a red trail on the ground, and that was when he realized it. It was an auror's body.

Harry gulped as he felt his arms, having placed his forearm gauntlets underneath them. At a moment's notice he could activate the graters remotely, but he needed to stay alert before he did anything.

"Hey, mate... is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery, that's all." Harry smiled looking at him just as a Chinese Dao came soaring through the window, shattering the glass and slicing part of Harry's face as it flew into the wall lodging itself into the wood.

Ginny screamed in shock as everyone took cover except for Harry who merely wiped the blood off of his face.

"Mr. Weasley, get everyone to somewhere safe in the house. I'll be with you in a moment, I think my reputation precedes me."

" _You could say that again..._ " a woman's voice hissed as Harry was grabbed around his neck and pulled out the window.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he looked out the window, to find no sign of Harry or the mysterious attacker.

* * *

Harry landed on the roof of the Burrow with a loud thud as the masked woman held a sword to his throat. "Well, at least I know now that you like to be on top."

"Save your jokes for someone who cares," she hissed. Harry looked at her form. Glossy black and white hair ran down below her shoulders in the back and front. Her outfit matched her demeanor... tight black pants and a white jacket that was stained with red, most likely from the blood of her opponents. Her mask was a cracked silver monkey, and Harry knew immediately that this indeed was the Silver Monkey's daughter, after all... it was her father's mask.

"Well, this is a really messed up hello. How've you been?"

"Shut up already, before I kill you just out of annoyance."

"Ouch... someone's not happy with me. It's almost like you blame me for something I didn't do!" Harry grabbed the sword, pushing it out of the way just enough to where he could get to his feet as he unfolded his bow and opened his bag to reveal it was full of his arrows. "Come on, you know how this is going to end."

"Yeah, I do... with your death."

"Right, like I haven't heard that a thousand times in the past couple years. Before you _kill_ me, what's your codename? I mean, all of you assassin types have one, hell even I have one."

"I don't have a name... I merely am."

"What are you then?" Harry asked lowly as he clenched his bow tightly, feeling blood trickle down his hand from where it had been cut on the blade. Apparently his skin was just a little more vulnerable now, great...

"I'm what you tried to kill... you may have killed the Silver Monkey, but you can't kill a spirit of vengeance..."

"You do have a codename! You're the Ghost! I see why you would go with that, being the _Ghost of the Silver Monkey_ , using the same mask as your father, but seriously, that's disappointing."

"Shut up and die already!" The Ghost launched at him, slicing towards him. Harry was barely able to move fast enough as he threw his arm up, releasing the graters as it cut through his sleeves and stopped the blade in its tracks.

Harry rolled backwards shooting an arrow towards the Ghost, watching as she cut his arrow right in half.

She threw her free arm forward, and Harry felt a constricting force tighten around him as his feet left the roof and he was lifted over the edge of the building.

"Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?" he laughed lightly as the Ghost stepped forward.

"It was too late the moment you took my father's life." She pushed her arm forward once more and Harry went crashing down towards the ground...

 _Okay, maybe Ollie wasn't the one that needed to be worried about._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I had intended on the end scene to be written a certain way that was different than this, heavily detailed, more fluent and all that jazz, but I just could not for the life of me write it. I wanted to describe the Silver Monkey's daughter (or the Ghost, depending on what you want to call her) to have an outfit similar to the Anbu off of Naruto, not the black cloaks over them, but rather the combat outfits.**

 **I might rewrite this scene to make it better, but next chapter is going to break away from this right here and do a flashback chapter. It might be half and half, who knows. All I know is that the next two chapters are basically going to be this format:**

 **02:03 (Flashback)**

 **02:04 (Present scene, Harry vs. The Ghost) This is going to be a chapter you really enjoy because we get a lot of development and information about who the Ghost is, also we see Harry use his first bit of magic! It's not going to be a lot but I think it'll suffice for what's needed.**

 **and yes, I have thought about pairings and it's not entirely decided yet, so far the majority wants it to be Harry/Thea. I'm close to deciding because I'm down to three or four pairings... I will let you guys know soon enough what the plan is once I figure it out.**


	20. 02:03

_**Separation**_

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

* * *

 ** _Lian Yu._**

* * *

 _Pain was only one of the things they had to worry about while their wounds slowly recovered. It had been only a few hours since Harry had bandaged the healing wound, but it was still seeping blood every now and then. Oliver was looking at him as the now thirteen year old stirred from his slumber and glanced over at the billionaire._

 _"Shh," Oliver hushed him as he saw Harry go to say something, motioning towards the sleeping man in the green hood. Harry could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Oliver slowly rise to his feet, his body still weaker than what would have been considered safe. The thirteen year old wizard scratched his head before Oliver motioned him to follow out of the cave. Harry looked at the sleeping man before he himself stumbled to his feet in a rush hurrying after Oliver._

 _"Oliver, what are you doing?"_

 _"Look, we can't stay with that guy! He nearly killed us, we need to get as far away as we can from that psycho before he realizes we're gone."_

 _"Yeah? And what exactly are we going to do do to make it out there on our own? We don't have any weapons, no shelter... not a single thing besides that knife you used to skin that bird..."_

 _"I get that, but we need to do something... laying around in a cave the entire time isn't going to get us off this island."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes as he squeezed his shoulder where the arrow had gone through him, and thought about what they were going to do if they encountered the other people on this island. That was when Harry remembered that he hadn't said anything about the other guys he had seen on the beach._

 _"Oliver, wait. I think he was trying to help us..."_

 _"What?" Oliver asked stopping suddenly and looking Harry with a look of bewilderment. "How does shooting us with an arrow count as helping us?" He stood there for a moment before he remembered Harry's words when they were reunited in the cave. "Wait, you said something about him trying to save us before, but you never told me why."_

 _"Look, when we were on the beach and he shot you, there was this gas that knocked me out. When I woke up I found him taking you. There were guys with guns coming towards our direction, and when I yelled at the guy in the hood, I think he shot me with that arrow because he was trying to get me to quiet down... those people with the guns, they heard me. They were coming after me, and I ran. I made it to a small pond and had to dive under the water. By the time I came out of the water, that guy took them out and was waiting for me."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

 _"Ollie," Harry sighed, and Oliver noticed that this was the first time he had actually called him by that nickname. "I was nearly passed out when I got to the cave, and we were both barely awake for however many days have gone by, I think like a week if I'm even close. I get it, you don't trust him because we don't know him, but he's the one that has kept us alive so far, and I don't want to take my chances out there with people running around with guns. This guy, we don't know him, but he's gone out of his way to keep us alive. I'd say that's a lot safer than being out here without a fighting chance."_

 _"Harry, do you know if those people, the ones with the guns, do you know if they were trying to kill you?"_

 _"They never fired a shot, but if you were in my situation and saw black clad soldiers with guns running at you, would you stay and see if they were friendly?"_

 _"Can you show me where this pond is? If this guy killed all of them, and there's more of these guys on the island, then they'll have moved the bodies. If there's nobody left, the bodies should be there."_

 _"You do realize there are wild animals on this island right? The bodies could have been dragged off anyway."_

 _"Look, it's worth a try right? Who knows, maybe if we find these guys we can see a map. It wouldn't be a bad thing if we knew where we were on the island right?"_

 _"I suppose." Harry sighed, as he looked around and retraced his steps the day he was brought to the cave. "I, I think it's this way."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Oliver, I was drowsy from the pain and losing all of that blood. We'll be lucky if I didn't actually pass out along the way. Might as well start heading this way." Harry pointed towards where he believed the pond was and started trudging through the grass. The thing was that his shoes were completely wrecked from having been submerged in the water and having been on his feet for so long now._

 _They walked for what must have been 2 miles, because by the time they made it to the pond Harry collapsed against a tree and looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Oliver himself was looking around trying to find a sign of these bodies that Harry had claimed were here._

 _"Hey, Harry, which side of the pond were you on?"_

 _"The other side... why?"_

 _"I don't see anything here." Oliver explained looking, but he did see the blood marks on the ground._

 _"Well, then I think you have an answer to the theory of whether or not we're alone on this island."_

 _"I almost wish the bodies were still here." Oliver admitted, as he pulled his wallet out and looked at the picture of Laurel he had stored inside of it. "If they were here maybe we could have found a way off of this place."_

 _"Our luck isn't like that... well, mine isn't anyway. If I were by myself facing this situation, things would not end so well," Harry laughed sourly. "I mean, right about now is when we find out there's some sort of trap laid out and one of us just so happens to..." Harry shut his mouth as Oliver stepped onto a twig, and out of nowhere a net sprung out around Oliver wrapping him up and lifting him into the air. "...step on it. See, just like that."_

 _"Hey, Harry?"_

 _"Yeah?" Harry asked innocently as he stood up._

 _"Could you do me a favor?" Oliver asked kindly. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Harry jerked as he looked around trying to find the source of where the net was tied down. It was about ten feet away tied around a tree._

 _"Hey, you have that knife right? Drop it down here. I'll cut you free." Oliver nodded before dropping the knife onto the ground where Harry picked it up and ran over towards the tree. He stopped moving as he realized he would probably need to check to see if there was another net trap like this along the way. However he didn't realize that where he was standing another small trap was set, only this wrapped around his ankle and lifted him higher than Oliver._

 _In the sudden movement that jerked him upwards, Harry dropped the knife and his glasses. "Ow..."_

 _"Good job, thanks for getting us free." Oliver said sarcastically rolling his eyes._

 _"You know what, I don't want to hear it, you try paying attention to your surroundings when your eyesight isn't perfect. It's not easy!" Harry hissed as he looked at his glasses on the ground. How was he going to get them into his hand? He was far too high to reach down to them, and he couldn't really summon it without his wand, not that he really had a great amount of experience with magic. He did thankfully know the spell to summon it, however that would be a problem with Oliver around. "So, how are you today?"_

 _"Shut up..."_

 _"Fine, be mad at me. I wasn't the one that wanted to leave the cave, where the psycho was protecting us."_

 _"Harry, I swear to god shut up."_

 _"Or what? It's not like you can do anything! You're in a net."_

 _"I can do something..." Oliver said holding his hand up and Harry realized what he was referring to._

 _"Don't you dare..." Harry gasped, barely able to make out the blurred hand._

 _"What, you can't stop me from doing it." Oliver smiled as Harry began moving back and forth like a pendulum. "Wait, what are you doing?"_

 _"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to get upright so I don't have the blood rush to my head... I'm nauseous already."_

 _"No, stop! Instead of doing that swing towards the tree! If you can reach it maybe you can untie the rope and I can get free!"_

 _"Or he could do nothing and I could just cut you down myself..." the man in the green hood announced himself as Oliver and Harry both jumped in shock. "It is too dangerous to go out by yourselves, especially in your conditions." the man reached down to the ground and grabbed Harry's glasses, handing it to the thirteen year old. "You will die horrible deaths if you keep this up."_

 _"Ouch," Harry muttered under his breath as the man cut Oliver free and he helped the billionaire to his feet. Wiping himself off from the leaves Oliver shook his head before looking towards where the rope was holding Harry up by._

 _"Hey, Harry, we're going to look for the rope, you'll be down in a second." Oliver assured him, but there was no answer from Harry. "Harry?"_

 _The man in the green hood froze in his spot as he looked at Harry, before turning Oliver around... Harry was gone._

 _"Harry?"_

* * *

 _"Harry?" called an all too familiar female's voice in the back of Harry's mind as his eyes fluttered open and he realized he was near a waterfall. His left arm was numb and he couldn't even move it. A low hum echoed in his ears as he looked towards his arm, seeing something moving. It was a man with long white hair putting some sort of ink on his arm._

 _"So, you're the one that killed him hmm?" the old man said with a sly grin. "You have potential... you want to live, make it back home to your friends?"_

 _"Wha-?" Harry's words slurred to the point where it wasn't even intelligible. The man just laughed dryly._

 _"Sorry about that, I had to deaden you arm, and to get you away from those two I had to render you unconscious. The dart will wear off momentarily now that you are awake."_

 _Harry looked at the ink, it was a small wire like band wrapping around his forearm just below where it bent at the elbow._

 _"I understand you must be confused... probably concerned that I am going to harm you, but that is not the case. See, I know you Harry Potter, the real you... the one that you can become. I can set you free. This will give you the power to save yourself, and your friend."_

 _Harry raised an eyebrow as he tried to move, although it was futile to try._

 _"Don't struggle, it'll only make things worse in the end. I want you to listen to my words closely. What I am giving you will free you, it'll give you power... but if you want to survive this island, to save your friend and get him home, you will have to embrace the darkness. That is the only way you can survive... this place is darker than anything you've encountered before Harry Potter, and you will have to embrace that same darkness to beat it. Train your body, and your mind will follow... as you grow, this will grow with it."_

 _The man smiled as he turned Harry's arm around examined it. There was the band around his upper forearm and an extremely thin one around his wrist. Harry eyed it as he slowly felt the man's hand around his arm and the thirteen year old sat up slowly._

 _Harry himself was eyeing the ink on his arm and wondered how this would free him._

 _"Hmm, you must be wondering what this is exactly... This is the power you need to get home... the tatau."_

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, how are you guys today? I know this is very short compared to the chapters I've been putting out in the past couple days, but I wanted to say that this chapter is supposed to be just a small one in the sense that it pushes the flashbacks a little further. I realized that in terms of the flashbacks and even the episode one present day stuff I wasn't following the actual timeline, like how the kidnapping happened before Oliver talked to Laurel and such. I'm trying to flesh things out a little bit before we get heavily into the flashbacks. Once Harry gets back to Starling City we'll see a lot more flashbacks. I have an idea for the Flashback story for Harry and I think you all will enjoy it. And for those wondering I got the tatau idea from Far Cry 3, but added the dark magic twist to it._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think and I will see you all very soon._**


	21. 02:04

**_The Deadliest Kind of Pain_**

* * *

There was an undying truth taking over Harry the moment he was thrown back by the Ghost right off of that rooftop, and that was he was unprepared for her magic. At least, he wanted to make it seem like he was unprepared. Just because he didn't have the tatau it didn't mean he was no longer the cunning, deadly Red Arrow anymore. Harry didn't need the tatau anymore, he was off the island and he didn't have to be _that_ monster anymore. The Red Arrow had to adapt to the world he was now a part of, no matter the cost He thought back to his call with Oliver when he arrived in England and smiled as he started plummeting towards the yard below.

* * *

" _Harry, do you really think you can deal with this Silver Monkey? She's most likely trained herself to fight you if she truly believes that you killed her father."_

 _"Believe me, I know that. I have one disadvantage in a fight with her right now, and that is because she has magic while I don't... if I'm correct she won't use a wand because that's too flashy, even for her. I've seen people use wandless magic in a fight, so have you, and I'm going to say it right now, that's going to be the wild card in this fight. I just need to dodge her attacks, and get in close."_

* * *

Harry fell towards the ground rapidly as he saw the female assassin standing on the rooftop triumphantly. She didn't look like she was expecting Harry to survive this; maybe it was just her being cocky, or hopeful. Which of the two it was, Harry didn't know, but all he knew was that he didn't lose that easily.

He pulled a rope arrow out of his quiver, shooting it into the wall and grabbed onto the rope as his body swung towards the building. He was close enough to the ground where he could land fine, while say... Oliver couldn't, but that was only because of the Mirakuru in Harry's blood. Harry dropped down, throwing dirt upwards as his eyes darkened.

His knuckles cracked as he heard the Ghost growl followed by the distinct _pop_ of the witch apparating. Harry closed his eyes as he focused intently on the energy around him... the wind whistled through his ears as the teenager removed his glasses and dropped them to the ground.

He spun around, throwing his fist right as the Ghost appeared in front of him, and the _pop_ sounding off her arrival wasn't the only sound that could be heard as his fist connected with her chest throwing her backwards like a rag-doll into the ground.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm aware of the energy magic gives off, so you can stop with the David Blaine crap right now... you want to fight me like your father would have fought for his life, then fine... fight me without using your magic, because I won't use magic either."

"You think I don't know about your tatau? I did my research on you, you can't do magic anymore Harry..." she cackled maniacally as she ran towards him, trying to slash his head, only to watch Harry grab the blade with his bare hand, the sword digging into his palm.

"Well, I guess it's a bad thing for you then because I don't have that anymore..." Harry pulled his sleeve up and showed the clear skin on his arm and he could have sworn that even through that mask he saw her eyes light up with fear as he threw the sword out of her hand and jumped over her.

Her reaction time was far quicker than Harry anticipated because during his jump she spun around and grabbed him by the leg spinning him into the wall. Harry fell to the ground with a pained grunt as he rolled to his feet, just barely having time to dodge a knife that would have been planted firmly in his skull otherwise.

"Hey! I'm not a kitchen appliance! I don't have a spot for a knife to go into!" Harry gasped, trying to get on her nerves.

"Eh, maybe I'll make your skull into one after I cut it off of your body."

"Well, I suppose it's better than being on a platter," the teen laughed sourly, unsure of where his sudden joking was coming from, noting that he wasn't usually a happy guy, but he was suddenly taking this problem way too lightly. Maybe the tatau had held back that side of him while it was on him; who knows, it was probably what made him so dangerous in the first place.

Didn't really matter now, as Harry was going to have to find a way to deal with her before any of the Weasleys stepped foot out of the house and investigated Harry's disappearance. He imagined they were probably worried about the attacker coming back and were already gone from the house, but Harry didn't want to take that chance and he charged forward towards the Ghost.

His footwork matched hers in perfect harmony as he swung his bow furiously, unfortunately being blocked by her sword. Harry watched as she countered his follow-up attack and she swung her sword at him, slicing his chest drawing a bit of blood onto her sword. Harry clenched his fists tightly as he focused hard on the Ghost's form and felt energy build up in his arms, as if he was about to explode like a nuclear bomb, and without thinking he threw his hands forward, and watched as she went flying through the wall and into the Burrow. Harry looked at his hands in shock and remembered he had magic now because the tatau was no longer on his arm.

He didn't even care as he launched into the house and back-flipped over a table and kicked the Ghost who was now laying dazed against the stairs. Harry's foot had connected with her chest and he could hear a rib or two crack causing a pained gasp escape her lips.

"If you leave now, I'll let you live," Harry said lowly as the Ghost looked up at him, laughing lightly.

"The time for that has come and gone I'm afraid. Only one of us leaves here alive, and it'll be me." the Ghost hissed at him as she apparated around him, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

Harry's sight was blurred as they went appeared and disappeared via apparation and he was slammed into the couch, lifted up and then thrown through the door into the front yard. He grunted as he climbed to his feet and his eyes continually began to darken, and he could feel the faint warmth that the tatau would have right now as his anger continued to rise.

"Harry!" a voice called out to him as Harry looked up to see the Weasleys standing in the back, all fearful, especially Mr. Weasley.

"You guys need to go! Now!" Harry yelled menacingly as he turned around and saw a wand pointed towards his chest. "Give me your best shot..." He was barely twenty feet away from her, but if he moved he wouldn't be able to get to her before she unleashed a spell. If it was the killing curse Harry wouldn't be able to escape it, and he didn't want to find out the aftermath of that one. Something told him sacrificial love only worked once.

He could see Ron reach for his wand but Harry shook his head. "Don't! She's too close, she'll only use me as a shield!"

"Don't you worry about that Harry... I will," the Ghost turned her wand, not towards Harry, but instead at the Weasleys. "You're so willing to fight, but can you protect the ones you care about?"

Harry's eyes grew wide in realization as he took his bag off and ran towards the path of where the spell would go.

" _Avada,"_ Harry was moving as quickly as he dived forward, holding the bag out facing towards the Ghost as she finished the spell. " _Kedavra!_ "

Harry watched as the sickly green spell snaked through the air towards them. Molly and Arthur wrapped their arms around their kids as they tried to protect them. The teenage archer threw the bag forward, and watched as the killing curse hit the bag. He watched the bag develop a green glow before falling to the ground. The Ghost yelled in disgust as Harry rolled to his feet and raced towards her, having lost his bow back in the house when they were apparating.

He was almost to her when he heard " _Crucio._ " and he fell to his knees as his entire body convulsed violently and he held in his screams knowing he had gone through far worse.

"Th-th-that, all... you got?" Harry hissed out slowly fighting the pain as he was unable to get to his feet. "Y-you, you'll never be like your father..."

She grew closer as the spell intensified and Harry's fists clenched as his back lurched backwards and he fell fully onto the ground. The Ghost pulled a device from her pocket and held it up for Harry to see.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked with eagerness in her voice as Harry spasmed about on the gravel driveway breathing heavily. Harry could barely see it was some kind of detonator and his eyes fell towards where the Weasleys were standing, as they now looked upon him. On the ground buried beneath fresh dirt, just barely poking out was some sort of explosive.

"R-run!" Harry screamed, his voice cracking as the Weasleys now understood that whatever was in her hand would cause them harm. The family began moving back quickly, but it was too late as the Ghost detonated the explosives and Harry lost sight of the Weasleys as they were thrown back. Screams were the only thing Harry heard as he fought to break free of the curse and rolled onto his stomach, pushing his hands against the ground. The dirt beneath him pushed downward as he used all of his strength to get up. He slowly began to rise as his arms shook fiercely and the Ghost's eyes widened under her mask and Harry's eyes darkened even more and he rose to his feet after a long and tense ten seconds. Harry didn't know if the Weasleys were alive, but no matter what he was going to kill her... he had no choice now. Kill one to save a thousand... that was what he was taught in the League of Assassins, and now she was going to die just like he should have done the moment she first attacked. He showed her mercy, but now he was going to kill her.

He stepped forward, his leg locking up as she twisted her hand. Harry took another step forward before he felt the pain stop and he was able to move again. The Ghost stepped forward herself before taking her mask off revealing a devilish smile.

"I want my face to be the last thing you see before you die... _Confring-_ " before she could finish Harry watched as a spell slammed into the Ghost's chest sending her flying backwards and she disappeared, the only sound telling Harry she wasn't dead was that clear as day _pop._

Harry turned slowly around to see Hermione standing there with her wand still pointed at where the Ghost had been and she had tears in her eyes.

She tried to speak but no words came out as Harry stumbled over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where, where are they?"

Hermione pointed over towards the field where Harry saw the Weasleys laying on the ground, with dirt and blood all over them. Harry ran over to them, falling onto his knees as he feared they were all dead. He checked every single one of their pulses, as he felt fear start to take control of his thoughts. Ginny was alive, Molly, Arthur, Fred... they were alive... Ron was alive, but his breaths were short.

"Hermione, we need to get them to St. Mungo's, now!" Harry ordered as Hermione noticed the darkness in his eyes for the first time and she saw on the ground where his bag laid was an arrow sticking out of it. Harry crawled over to George and found the wizard looking at him. "George, hey, are you okay?"

"H-Harry?" George asked through shallow breaths. "Are, are they okay?"

"They're alive, but I need to get all of you to the hospital, now."

Hermione apparated away, going to get help. Harry looked around and saw the people he had failed to protect from harm as he clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't protect them, not without them completely knowing he was the Red Arrow. He was blinded by his feelings, something he had been taught to never let come between him and the mission. Harry punched the ground, sending dirt flying upwards.

He screamed with anger as he stood up and looked towards the house where he saw his bag lying in the yard. Walking over to it Harry put it on his back and went inside to recover his bow. Once he had his possessions in hand Harry came back out and saw Hermione was back with help, and she was looking at him, except this was not that of concern, but distrust.

* * *

"Who was that Harry, and why did she try to kill everyone at the Burrow?" Hermione asked with confusion in the hallway at St. Mungo's.

"Someone that's going to regret trying to kill the Weasleys... that's all you need to know." Harry growled lowly as he clenched his fists.

"You really should get those checked out." Hermione advised him as she went to lightly touch the area around the cut on his chest. He moved faster than she expected as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me... I'm the one who has to suffer because of what I failed to do." Harry sighed throwing her hand down and looking into the room where all of the Weasleys were in hospital beds. Fred and George were the luckiest out of all of them having been in the back when the explosion had gone off. Ginny herself had half of her ribs broken and some internal bleeding. Mrs. Weasley was currently in a coma, having received a large amount of damage from the explosion. Arthur was covered in burns on his face and spots over the rest of his body, having protected Ron. Ron had numerous broken bones in his legs and arms, and three broken ribs. His face was black and blue, and if Harry didn't know better he would say Ron looked dead. George had minor burns on his chest and face, the explosion had cost him more than a couple burns, as he had lost a piece of his ear, and was actually awake enough to joke about being 'holy' to which Harry had laughed just to make him feel better.

Fred was the other one in the back so he received the least amount of damage however he was close to having a pierced lung because of a single broken rib. They were going to be all transferred to a Muggle hospital to run further tests that St. Mungo's couldn't, and Harry was mortified. He had hardly said a word since they arrived to the hospital but now, all he wanted to do was let his thoughts out onto Hermione, but he wouldn't. She didn't need to know what he had been through, what he was thinking right now.

He wanted her to remember him as the Boy Who Lived, the one that was her best friend, not the killer that wanted the Ghost to suffer in a way worse than what the Weasleys would now have to. Harry removed his glasses and put them into his pocket before he looked away and began walking away.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Harry walked down the hallway silently. She ran after him and stopped him in his tracks. "Harry Potter, don't shut me out when I'm trying to talk to you... we've gone through too much to just shut each other out. Harry, what is going on with you?"

"Hermione, I wouldn't know where to even start... I just need to know something, why were you at the Burrow anyway?"

"I was coming to bring you a couple of spellbooks so you could start catching up on your education. I heard from Ginny that you were eating dinner there so I decided to stop by and drop them off."

"How did she tell you?"

"I got her a phone for a birthday present... why?"

"If you hadn't shown up, I would be dead. Thank you..." Harry said gratefully as Hermione pulled the spellbooks from her own bag that she had brought to the Burrow.

"Here." she offered, to which Harry nodded taking them from her and put them into his bag hiding the arrows and his bow. "What's even in there?"

"Clothes."

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked cautiously, her voice full of concern as Harry moved by her and lowered his head.

"I'm going to do the one thing I do best... do something about the problem." was all he replied with before leaving. "You can keep Hedwig by the way, she's better off with you anyway."

With that Harry left, leaving Hermione standing there with a look of confusion and a single tear on her face.

* * *

Sitting on the plane heading for Starling City, Harry went over his time in England the past two days. Sirius was sitting beside him, having decided to come along for a fresh start of his own in the United States. Harry now had the files over the death of the former Minister, Cornelius Fudge in his bag now, his money was transferred over to the United States, everyone knew he was alive, and with the Weasleys in the hospital, Harry now had a mission... to kill the Ghost of the Silver Monkey.

As he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket he looked at the name on the first page... Constantine Drakon, the first person to have beaten Harry in a fight in over two years. Harry would find Drakon one day, and deal with him, but for now he had a new name to go after... his own list.

See, he knew why the Ghost had attacked the Weasleys, and it was something he had expected, but not the way it happened. There was a pain worst than death, and that was the pain of heartbreak, losing the ones you care about. The Ghost knew that pain all too well, having lost her father. There was something the two shared in common, and that was the reaction to said pain. The Ghost became an assassin to avenge her father's death, and Harry... well he would go after and get justice for the ones he lost. The only difference was that this time, it wasn't for someone else... it was for his own sake.

The side of his personality that was Harry Potter was now officially hidden... now that was at the center was the Red Arrow, and the Red Arrow was going to come out and play as soon as he got off the plane. He was going to kill the Ghost, even if it meant he had to go down a path he couldn't return from.

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote down the Ghost's name...

* * *

 **Oh man, I have an issue with cliffhangers, don't I? There's a reason I did that cliffhanger, and that's because the beginning of the next chapter will have a scene with the Ghost and her identity will be revealed. I think it's time you start to learn the story of the woman behind the mask.. and how she is connected to Harry, and China White...**

 **You guys didn't think I would let Harry go back to Starling City without some sort of injury to anyone he knew, did you? I'm down to three possible pairings, two of which I will use, one possibly for a season two, and season three beyond for the second. I'll let you know as soon as I get them set into place. By the way, what pairing do you want for Oliver? Just curious. I don't care what you guys put, but please know Oliver is going to be with a female in the story, in case any of you thought about putting Tommy or something for a suggestion.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you soon with a bunch of updates and they'll be longer once more in the next chapter as well.**


End file.
